The Better Man
by Laume
Summary: Suppose the Marauders torture hadn't driven Snape to Voldemort and he had been the better man. What would the future have looked like? Warning: may now contain DH spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yes, I KNOW I should be working on completing my existing stories and not writing new ones, but I was reading fanfic and I began to wonder 'hey, what would have happened if Severus hadn't let the Marauder's torment drive him to Voldemort' and all. So I HAD to start writing. Apologies to those of you waiting for me to finally get some work done on Magic Prohibited or Training on the Job. I AM working on those, I promise!**

The eleven year old crouched behind a statue. It would appear the cost was clear, but he could never be sure. Clutching his library books to his chest, he nearly ran down the corridors leading to the dungeons.

Just as he past the Entrance Hall and into the final corridor that would bring him to the Slytherin Common Room, he felt his feet trip over something invisible and he stumbled, dropping his books. A trip jinx. It could have been worse, he supposed. If this was the last of it.

"Ah, the poor snake. Snakes aren't supposed to run, you know. They crawl on their bellies. Crowl, little snake," he heard the hated voices of his tormentors.

Potter and Black, with Pettigrew peering around their arms, sniggered as he quickly tried to pick up his books.

"My mother taught me a funny hex," Black said to Potter, "the snake's not the only one whose parents showed him their Dark Arts books."

"Dark Arts? Sirius…" Potter turned to his fellow Marauder in shock.

"Oh, not Dark Arts, silly! Here, I'll show you: Furnunculus!" Severus bit back a scream as his hands suddenly filled with painful boils, some of them breaking as he moved his hands. They oozed a greenish pus onto the library book he borrowed.

"Now, don't go ruining Madam Pince's books, snake," Sirius drawled, "you know how attached she is to them. Here, let me clean it up. EVANESCO!"

Sure enough, the pus disappeared, but also half the book. It was as if the pus had burned holes in it.

"Oops," was Sirius's very insincere response.

"Why – why can't you just leave me alone?" Severus tried, his voice shaking, "I never did anything to any of you!"

"It's not so much what you DO, it's more that you _exist_, if you get my drift…"James pointed his wand at the miserable boy.

Severus let out a single sob before he clutched his wand in his damaged hand, ignoring the pain. "Stupify!"

James toppled over, unconscious. Pettigrew screamed. 

Sirius cradled James's head. "You ruddy snake! You'll pay…" 

"What is this?" a voice squeeked behind them, "what is going on?"

"Professor Flitwick, Snake – Snape killed James!" Pettigrew wailed, large tears on his cheeks. Severus stared at him. The boy was faking, it was clear to anyone who would look at him closely. Flitwick, however, bent over James's prone figure.

"Ah, no, dear boy, he is merely Stupified. Finite!"

With a simple flick, James woke up.

"Well, now that you are all back into the land of the living, I shall escort you up to the Headmaster's office," the Charms Professor decided.

ssssssssss

Severus stood staring at the large desk. Besides him, the three other boys were talking feverishly.

"He started it, sir…."

"….suddenly jumped up and tried to kill James…"

"I still have a headache!"

Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick stood behind the desk. Severus's own Head of House, Professor Slughorn, wasn't there. Apparently he'd had one of his get togethers with Hagrid and was out cold from firewhiskey.

"Now, now, boys. I am sure Mr Snape did not intend to kill Mr Potter. Who threw the first hex?"

The three boys pointed at Severus, who shook his head. "I didn't…"

"Mr Snape, we must all accept the consequences of our actions. Mr Potter? What were you doing in that part of the castle at this time?"

"Well," James said nervously, "We were just walking down the corridor back up to the Tower. We wanted to ask Professor Slughorn to explain something about our homework, but he wasn't there."

Now that they knew the Professor had been getting drunk with Hagrid all night, this was an easy excuse.

"Snape was coming back from the library I guess. He threw some sort of Dark hex, but missed. It backfired from the wall and hit his own book."

Flitwick picked up Severus's library book. "Ruined," he sighed, "fortunately very easy to replace."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well. Messrs Potter, Black and Pettigrew will go up to their tower. Mr Snape will replace the library book…"

"I- I don't have the money for that, sir," Severus said, "and why should I replace a book that I didn't ruin in the first place?"

"Don't make your situation worse by lying," the Headmaster admonished.

"He does so have money!" Pettigrew accused, "He had three galleons in his pocket earlier!"

"That's all my money for this year," Severus softly replied.

"What you ruin, you must replace," The Headmaster began, but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Really Albus, taking all the child's money will do him nor his studies much good. He will need to buy school supplies, if only parchment and quills. If you insist on him repaying the book, have him serve detention with Irma in the library. I'm sure she could use a hand, as I believe she is changing the library system – again."

"Very well, then," Dumbledore conceded, "One month of detention for the book, and another month for starting a fight. Now all of you, back to your Common Rooms."

"Mr Snape, you are with me," the Transfiguration Professor said sternly, "I shall leave a note for Professor Slughorn."

Severus obediently followed her out. But instead of heading to the dungeons, she took another route. He looked up at her in fright. What was she going to do to him?

He stumbled along, nearly blind with fear when she took his shoulder and pushed him into the Infirmary.

"Poppy?"

The nurse came from the door that lead to her private quarters. "Yes Minerva?"

"Would you mind taking care of Mr Snape's hands?" the witch pushed the boy forward, "the boils have opened and I fear for infection."

"Oh, my," the nurse motioned the boy over to sit on the bed, "that is the worst case of this hex I've seen in many years."

She picked up a bowl, filled it with water and poured some potions in it.

"Here, dear, soak your hands in this. It has murtlap essence and an antiseptic in it. It will ease the pain and clear out the boils. I'll put on a cream and bandage your hands. They'll be fine by morning."

"Murtlap?" Severus asked softly.

"Yes, dear. They have a growth on their back that resembles a sea anemone. Usually these growths are pickled and eaten, but essence of murtlap soothes pains caused by hexes or curses. It was widely used up until the beginning of the century to ease the pain caused by the use of Blood Quills. I also use it in some basic healing potions. Makes them more potent when added in the right amount."

Severus looked up, very interested. The nurse and transfigurations teacher laughed.

"I think you found yourself an apprentice, Poppy," the stern Head of Gryffindor smiled.

"I usually brew Sunday afternoons," the nurse patted Severus's knee, "you are welcome to come and help if it interests you. Mind you, I am not nearly as skilled as Professor Slughorn…"

"Skilled enough if you can adapt a basic recipe," Severus blurted out. He immediately blushed, but the nurse seemed flattered, not annoyed.

"Thank you, dear. Now, give me your right hand. Leave the left one in for the moment."

Soon Severus was bandaged and no longer in pain.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," he muttered from under his long hair.

"Come along now," Professor McGonagall said, "It's past curfew. I'll walk you to your Common Room."

"W-Why were you so nice?" Severus asked shyly, "I mean…they're Gryffindors…and I'm not."

"That's exactly the reason," the witch seemed to frown a little. "You are a Slytherin, Mr Snape. Far too cunning to pick a fight when you are outnumbered three to one. Perhaps Professor Slughorn will be able to get the Headmaster to reduce your detention time."

"I doubt it," Severus sighed, "I'm not important enough to him."

He didn't see the thin lips pursed together in disapproval at that. "You are a member of his House," the Deputy Headmistress said, "that alone should make you important enough."

sssssssssssss 

Or course, Professor Slughorn didn't share that opinion. He didn't bother interfering for Severus's sake and the boy was stuck in detention for two months. Not that he minded very much. He enjoyed the work and Professor McGonagall had spoken to the Librarian for him, so he was allowed to do his homework each day before starting to work. On Sunday afternoon he helped Madam Pomfrey with brewing. 

Since he was now nearly always under the supervision of an adult, Black and Potter got very little chance to ambush him. Glares in class and attempts to destroy his homework were all they could do. Severus took to asking Madam Pince to check his homework for spelling mistakes – something she was extremely attentive to, going so far as to owl publishers who failed to remove all errors from the books they published. Apart from handing in grammatically correct homework, it also gave him a very credible witness. 

"I did do my homework, Professor," he would insist, "Madam Pince has read my essay yesterday, she will remember."

Since the Librarian's memory was legendary, all Professors accepted this and the Marauders saw their efforts be in vain.

For two whole months, Severus was safe.

To his delight, Madam Pince called him to her the day before Christmas break. 

"I know you did not really destroy the book, so at least one month of your detention was undeserved. You have worked very hard, and I have taken some money out of the Library budget to pay you. Here."

Severus stared in shock at the twenty gold galleons that shone in his hands. Twenty galleons! That was a fortune!

"Now, no one else has to know about this," she admonished him and Severus nodded.

"Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and myself have an offer for you, since obviously your parents are not capable of sending you much pocketmoney. There is no shame in that, Severus – not everyone can be as rich as the Malfoys."

Severus thought of the snobby fifth year, and shook his head. Even though Malfoys robes were of the finest quality and he had to make do with second hand clothes that rarely fitted properly, he would not want to become like that family.

"Madam Pomfrey told me you are very gifted in Potions, and I am very pleased with how quickly you picked up on my new system – not everyone is able to, you know. You can help both of us out in the weekends and earn a little extra cash that way. Professor McGonagall has already given her permission as Deputy Headmistress. What do you say?"

What could he say? Getting some pocketmoney for doing what he loved? Of course he was up for it!

"Then you'll spend Saturdays in here. You can work extra during breaks if you're staying."

Severus left the library happily. He had some extra money to order some things he needed, and perhaps he'd have some left to send to his mother. The Marauders were going away for Christmas break and his father didn't want him to come home. He'd have liked to see his mother again, he worried about her, but he was happy to stay away from the bully that was his father.

"Sounds like the little snake has found some treasure, Sirius."

"Sure does, James. Now where does he get that, I wonder?"

"Stolen, most likely," Pettigrews voice sounded excited.

"You know, Peter, you may be right."

"Oh, leave him alone," came the soft voice of Remus Lupin, a frequent visitor to the library, "he's not doing anything. Let's just go up and finish packing."

The others ignored him. 

"If you have so much money, I'm sure you can give us some," Sirius's grinning face loomed over him. Both Potter and Black were half a head taller than he was, and he stepped back.

"Siri!" Lupin nearly shouted, "leave him alone!"

Black suddenly launched at him, dragging his moneybag from his robes and opening it.

"Wow! Look at this! And the little snake claimed he had no money! I guess we will have to tell the Headmaster that he lied," Black sneered.

"N-no," Severus shook his head, "I didn't lie…give that back!"

"Siri, stop it! Give him back his money!" Lupin ordered.

The other boy turned on him. "Did you still want to come with us to James' house?" Black asked, "he's only a snake. Just go to the Tower already if you don't like this."

Lupin hesistated, shot an apologetic look at Severus and ran off towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Now, we're just going to keep this," Sirius emptied the moneybag into his own, "and you better tell us how you got it."

"I earned it," Severus protested, "I worked for Madam Pomfrey and Madam Pince. Give it back!"

"Or what? You'll tell that drunk Head of House of yours? Like he'd care," Potter scoffed.

"Now run away, and be happy we don't tell anyone you stole money."

Severus reached for his wand, but he was heavily outnumbered. It would only land him in the infirmary again.

He turned and ran, not wanting them to see the tears in his eyes.

ssssssssssss

Severus finally began to grow, thanks to the potions the nurse forced upon him every Sunday, and by the time he was thirteen he reached average height for his age. Unable to call him 'little snake' any longer, the Marauders now settled for 'slimy snake' and 'Snivellus'. 

The first time the Headmaster heard it he had to hide his smile behind his hand.

The first time Professor McGonagall heard it she took points from Gryffindor.

By the time Severus was fifteen and ready for his OWLS, he'd become used to the taunting, although he did indulge sometimes in absurd fantasies of the Marauders getting their comeuppance – he even took to scribbling down his own invented spells on whatever he had in his hands at the time; usually a Potions book or an essay that he then promptly had to redo without the potentially Dark spells in the margins.

Fighting back occasionally tempted him enough to throw hexes, but his detentions got harder and longer, and he wasn't quite sure Filch wouldn't take to whipping him for real next time he was sent to his office. So he bit his lips, clenched his fists and recited ingredient lists to the most difficult potions he knew.

Until that OWL afternoon. He was generally an E student who excelled in Potions as well as in Defense against the Dark Arts. The written OWL had been a walk in the park for him, and he became so engrossed in writing down every bit of information he knew that he felt several pops in his vertebrae when he finally sat up straight again.

Happy with how the afternoon had gone, he ran into the Marauders. The taunting made his content feeling disappear completely, and he fought against the sudden feeling of despair that overwhelmed him. He would never be good enough, for anyone. They were never going to let him be happy.

Before he knew it, he had hexed James. It was pure chance Potters back was turned to him – he had not expected that. Before he knew it, he was upside down in the air. He cursed under his breath, his face going red. His last pair of somewhat decent trousers had ripped that morning, and a kind house elf had offered to repair his clothes for him. With Black still forcing him out of his hard-earned galleons regularly and what remained being needed by his mother, he had not yet been able to buy himself new clothes.

He had felt humiliated. Even more so when he was awarded detention for calling Lily Evans a mudblood. Like the Headmaster didn't know he was a half blood himself.

Shortly afterwards, just before the holidays, his father killed his mother and committed suicide. He shrugged off the condolences from the Headmaster – by then he didn't care one bit what the man did or didn't do. But when Poppy hugged him the next Sunday afternoon, he broke down and cried on her shoulder. He was surprised to find that he cried just as much for the bastard that had been his father as he did for his meek and soft-spoken mother.

He often helped her with the potions for the infirmary now, and experimented to improve them. As Slughorn became more and more unreliable, Poppy depended on the quiet sixth year to help her with the infirmary supplies. 

Severus often roamed outside during the night, especially on the full moon when plants he needed blossomed. He'd take some pouches and with utmost care collect the precious flora that grew around Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest. The centaurs knew about him – Hagrid had introduced him to them, and they did not disturb him, merely watched over him. He knew they were there because Hagrid had asked them to protect him, but it didn't annoy him much. 

"What are you doing here, Snivellus?" 

He looked up to see Black.

"Potions ingredients," he answered curtly.

Black grinned. "Do you, now? Shall I show you something?" he whispered.

"I'm not really interested, Black. I have to get these ingredients back to the castle soon."

"Oh, but don't you want to know where Remus is?" Black taunted.

"Don't be stupid. I'm not an idiot, Black. I know what he is."

"But do you know where they keep him? Or what they did to him?"

"No, and I don't particularly care. If you would just leave me be…"

"No? Doesn't it concern you that Lily found out? That she's on her way to the Whomping Willow?"

"L-Lily?"

"Underneath the Willow is a tunnel that leads to Remus's monthly hide-out. You freeze the tree by pressing the knot at the base. Lily knows that much, but not what she'll find there. I'm not going in there, with a full fledged werewolf on the loose."

Severus cursed. "You had better not be lying, Black!" he spat as he sprinted towards the Willow.

Years of ducking for cover and duelling training had made him agile. He dodged the branches and pressed the knot. Panting, he lowered himself into the tunnel. 

"Evans? Evans, where are you!"

He saw nothing. 

"L-Lumos!" the small beam of light reflected on the dirty floor, the dark, mouldy walls, but did not find Lily Evans.

"Lily?" he ventured, entering deeper in to the tunnel.

"Evans, you've got to come with me, this place is dangerous! EVANS!"

A low growl made him look up. At the end of the corridor, a shadow lengthened. Step by step, second by agonizing second, first the head and then the chest of the werewolf emerged. Its eyes bloodshot and a primordial rage in its posture. It stepped closer to Severus, so close he could almost smell its horrid breath…

"SNAPE! Snape!" Behind him, James Potter came panting, "Snape, come on, Lily's not here, Sirius…Sirius wanted to play a joke. Quick, we have to get out of here."

He looked up into the face of the werewolf. "Oh, Merlin…"

Severus turned around and pushed Potter. "Run!" 

James stumbled, and saw Severus standing with his arms spread in front of the beast, trying to give him time to escape.

"Go back!" it was unclear whether the Slytherin was yelling that at the beast or at the boy.

"No! Snape, wait…" James cursed, and then transformed into a stag.

The stag trotted up to the wolf, who sniffed it and nodded. Nudging the terrifying beast back, the stag managed to get the werewolf to curl up in the room on the old bed.

Then it rushed back, changing into James Potter when it reached Severus.

"Don't look at me like that! Run, quickly, run!"

sssssssssssssss

The picture they made in the Headmaster's office must've been shocking. James and Severus were shell shocked. Black was trying to look contrite but failing miserably. Professor McGonagall had pursed her lips so tight she didn't appear to have any at all.

"Mr Black, why would you endanger your friends like that?"

"Snivellus is not my friend," Black reacted predictably.

"Remus is," Professor Dumbledore pointed out, "what if he had hurt or killed either of them? He would have been executed."

Black paled a fraction. 

"But…but Remus would never hurt James," he stammered.

"A werewolf does not recognize his friends, Mr Black," Professor McGonagall said curtly.

"But…Remus does! He…he has to," Black finished lamely when he belatedly realized he was about to give away the Marauders greatest secret.

"I think you made an error of judgment, Mr Black."

Severus leaned back, tired. The Marauders had gotten some sleep, but he had been up and about all night.

"So are you going to expel him?" he asked without much conviction.

"Surely you can see that I can not do that. Sirius was merely playing a joke. A thoughtless joke, but a joke none the less. 50 points and a week of detentions with Hagrid would suffice."

Severus stared at the old man in disbelief.

"And 50 points from Slytherin and a week of detention with Professor McGonagall for being out after curfew, Mr Snape, and trying to set up a fellow student."

"S-set up?" Severus spluttered, "I didn't try to…"

"Perhaps you thought it would be fun to expose Mr Lupin as a werewolf," the Headmaster interrupted him, "but his condition must remain a secret. Am I clear on that, Mr Snape? I'm afraid that if this came out, then there wouldn't be any more place at this school for you than there would be for him."

At that moment something died in Severus. All through the years, he had hoped that one day the Headmaster would come to realize that he wasn't bad, that he had talents and gifts. Today that hope died.

"….25 points to you, Mr Potter, for risking your life to save a classmate…" he faintly heard in the distance. A hand took his shoulder and guided him out.

"Are you alright? Do you need Poppy?" 

Professor McGonagall.

"No, thank you. When must I report to you for detention?" he asked blankly.

"Right now would be good, you are shaking on your feet, child," the usually reserved witch regarded him with a worried expression, "tea and perhaps some calming potion are in order."

She let him stay in her office while she caught up on some paperwork, only allowing him to leave when classes started.

"Come to my office directly after class," she instructed him.

That afternoon he slept on a transfigured cot in the small library behind her office. She woke him fifteen minutes before curfew and sent him back to sleep some more in his own bed. 

The rest of the week she let him do homework and read, having tea together every afternoon.

"What are you going to do after you leave school?" she asked.

"I'm going far away," he answered, "away from England, away from Hogwarts. To the mainland, to apprentice to a Potions Master."

"You would be a Master very quickly," she nodded with a smile, "I've never heard Professor Slughorn wax so eloquently about one of his students. No doubt he hopes to keep you as his apprentice."

"Yes, he does. He asked me. I refused."

"I'm sorry you hate Hogwarts so much, Severus."

"I don't hate you. I don't hate Madam Pomfrey or Madam Pince."

He got up to go back to his books. "You know I've spent the summer with Lucius, and will again this summer. I must warn you. Lucius is making overtures to the new Dark Lord. It will not be long before other students are drawn in."

"But not you, Severus?"

His dark eyes bore into her own. "I am loyal only to myself. I don't feel I owe anyone, except perhaps the three of you."

"We did our jobs, Severus, and in my case, I feel I did it poorly. You should have had many more people looking after you."

"Maybe. But they didn't. You did. I'm glad for what you did, but I won't stay here. I've already been in contact with Otto Passies, the lead researcher of the lab in Amsterdam. He will be sending me the material he gives his first year apprentices to work through this year so I can start with him immediately after school ends. If I work hard, I can gain my mastery in just two years."

"I'm proud of you," the witch said, "do write from time to time, Severus, during summer and also when you've moved to Amsterdam. I would be pleased to know how you are doing." 

sssssssssss

The Marauders left him alone for the remainder of his time at Hogwarts. With NEWTs coming up, pranks weren't on the seventh – years minds, any way, and apparently the group had a bit of a fall-out after Lupin found out what had nearly happened. Lupin and Potter had refused to talk to the other two for quite some time, but after Halloween they seemed to be getting along again. 

Severus did not particularly care. He avoided Lupin, though the other boy had tried to apologise. The werewolf still haunted his dreams and while he knew deep down that the human Lupin was not responsible for it, he still feared and avoided him.

At the party when they completed their NEWTs, the Headmaster approached him. 

"Well, Mr Snape, congratulations on your distinction in Potions and Defense. I am also glad that you kept your promise to keep certain things secret."

"I made no such promise," Severus replied coldly, "I was blackmailed. That is entirely different. Now, excuse me Professor. I must be with my new Master tomorrow."

He saw Dumbledore pale, and smirked, knowing what the old man was thinking. Lord Voldemort was recruiting heavily under the seventh year Slytherins. Severus let the ancient mugwump to his suspicions and retrieved his shrunken trunk. Walking to the gates, he Apparated to Edinburgh's magical section where he entered the Portkey travel agency.

"Hello. My name is Severus Snape. If I am correct, a Portkey should be ready for me."

"Ah yes, Mr Snape – a one-way Key to the Amsterdam Potions Laboratory. Paid in advance. Here you go."

The clerk held out a card that said "Mr Snape – Amsterdam. Activation code: Amsterdam."

"Thank you. Amsterdam."

And with that, Severus Snape Ported out of England and into this new life.

Two years later, when Severus became the youngest Potions Master ever, an old man sat in a shabby room of a Hogsmeade pub to interview a possible new Professor.

"The one with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord…" the Prophesy began.

And no one present to overhear it. 


	2. Chapter 2

"You did very well, Severus. I am proud of you. Only a few gain their Mastery in this institution."

Severus smiled at his Master of the past two years. "Thank you, Master Otto. I'm very proud and honoured that you have taken me in."

The small man, older even than Professor Dumbledore, smiled happily. "Such a precocious boy as you I encountered only once or twice before. You will go far, I am sure. Italy doesn't know how lucky it is that you will work there. I just hope at some date you will come back here. There'll always be a job for you here."

"Thank you, Master."

sssssssssssss

"But Dumbledore – it can't be our baby!" Lily rubbed her belly, "you must be mistaken."

James also looked pale. "Are you certain?"

The Headmaster bowed his head. "I am. So far no one knows, but you must take precautions. Frank and Alice are expecting as well. Their child is also due late July. Do not share the prophesy with anyone unless they have your complete and utter trust. Voldemort is becoming more and more powerful and soon he will be unstoppable – except by one of your children."

ssssssssssssss

"Severus!" The aristocratic blonde entered the prestigious building in magical Rome.

"Lucius," Severus nodded and pressed a finger to his lips as he counted carefully.

Five minutes and fifteen stirs counter clockwise later, he looked up.

"Sorry about that."

"First and foremost a Potions Master, aren't you?" Lucius laughed, "I was impressed when I learned the news."

"Thank you. I am quite proud of my accomplishments."

"Justly so," The man sat down in one of the comfortable chairs by the desk.

"Not that it isn't a pleasant surprise to see you, Lucius, but what brings you here? Not mere congratulations, certainly?"

The young man laughed. "To the point as ever, aren't you, Severus? No, indeed I have other business. That does not make my congratulations any less sincere, however."

Waving his hands in apology, Severus sat down. "I would never presume that, Lucius. Would you care for a glass of wine?"

"Absolutely!"

The two men sipped in silence. After a while, it was the silvery blonde who broke their quiet contemplation.

"Do you know how things are back in England?"

"I know some," Severus shrugged, "it doesn't concern me anymore."

"Nothing of it?" Lucius pressed.

"No. There is nothing left for me there, Lucius. I have appreciated the hospitality your family has shown me for two summers, but I have amply repaid that generosity. I owe no one."

"No," the elder of the two remarked, "No, you do not. But you are a _Slytherin_, Severus. Ambition is in our very blood. Don't you remember it?"

Severus laughed. "Lucius, you are talking to the world's youngest Master, and well on my way to become an Honorable Master before the year is out. How is that not ambitious?"

"Of course, of course," Lucius smiled, "no one would belittle your accomplishments, Severus. I am, however, talking about a different kind of ambition. Power, Severus. Power and the means to accomplish whatever you wish. You have at least an inkling of my alliances…"

"I do," Severus nodded cautiously.

"Come back and join us, Severus. You could be great, a man of your talents. Riches, revenge, it can all be yours."

Severus sighed deeply. "Lucius – I don't think you ever understood the ambition that drives me. Your Lord offers you power – even if I believed for a moment that he is indeed willing to share, I am a half blood, as you well know. Yes, I am well aware of his sentiments concerning those of less than pure blood. Furthermore, it has never been my intention to rule. Do you know what I do here, Lucius?"

A short shake of the silvery hair.

"People come to us, come to me, begging for help. Begging for something only I can give. I help them, I perform feats few can do, and they honour me for that. That is the power I crave, Lucius. I do not wish to rule an empire, have people bow to my will. What drives me is to be _needed_. To be recognized for what I am. To climb through the ranks on my own, by sheer determination and talent, and become a Potions Master like no other. That is entirely different."

"_We _need you," Lucius argued, "we would recognize your talents. My Lord already knows of them, or he would not have sent me to you. He does not care about your tainted blood, he has seen your power!"

"No, Lucius. It does not concern me. Wish your Lord well from me. He shall find help nor hinder from me. I am perfectly happy here."

"He will be disappointed," Lucius muttered, with a touch of fear in his voice.

"Then he must learn not to keep his hopes up. If you have reason to fear him for a simple refusal from me, Lucius, then he is certainly not the type of man that will share power. It makes me wonder if he is worth the trouble at all."

Now a real flash of fear cut through the blank mask that was Lucius's face. "If you knew him you would not say that."

"But I don't know him, and don't intent on getting to know him," Severus said simply.

"Tell me, how is Narcissa?"

The proud Malfoy suddenly changed into proud husband and father.

"She bore me an heir! A healthy, strong boy. Draco. He can sit already, and has recently gained two teeth. Narcissa has recovered well and her beauty is undiminished."

Another glass of wine was quickly poured and the two men drank to the health of the newest addition to the Malfoy line.

ssssssssss

A few years past quietly for Severus. He did gain his Honorary Masters, and moved on to gaining his Honorary Masters, Bronze Cauldron. He hoped to gain Silver and Gold before he was thirty.

Meanwhile, back in England things weren't quite so peaceful. Voldemort was on a rampage, and people started moving abroad more and more.

James and Lily, afraid of what would happen to their son, decided on a long vacation. Harry James Potter was four years old when they finally told their best friends of the prophesy and the need to keep Harry out of harms way.

"So – Neville or Harry is going to stop him?" Sirius asked, "I bet it's going to be Harry! No offense to Frank and Alice, but…"

"Shut up, Sirius," Lily hissed, "my son is NOT fighting any Dark Lords! He only just learned to dress himself!"

"This must have been terrible for you, Lily," Remus said softly, "to have this hanging over your head."

She smiled at the werewolf. "It is," she admitted, hiding against James' shoulder, "I can't imagine my baby boy…"

Peter said nothing as his friends tried to console Lily. Later that night, he Apparated to his Master.

ssssssssssssss

Severus was enjoying a well-deserved break. After getting his Bronze Cauldron and developing a revolutionary potion that would give the drinker temporary, but absolute immunity to all sorts of hexes, curses and jinxes, he had taken a few days leave to just relax. His superiors had been all too happy to give him that, seeing he hadn't asked for any in years.

He strolled down the beach, enjoying the feel of sand between his toes, and the tiny waves that lapped over his feet.

His peaceful silence was rudely disturbed by shouts and cries in the distance. Annoyed, Severus walked on, intent on letting the culprits know exactly what he felt about disturbing someone's peaceful afternoon.

When he arrived at the scene, however, he quickly realized that giving them one of his famous acidic rants would not do much good.

The wizard was undoubtedly powerful. That much was sure. He apparently was duelling a much younger man while a woman clutched a young child to her chest, her wand out.

"Lily, Lily, take Harry and run! I'll try to hold him off!"

"Foolish boy! I came for the child," the voice hissed.

"Not Harry, not Harry!" the woman cried.

With a shock, Severus recognized the woman. Lily. He focused on the man. Yes. Potter.

The child must be their son.

He broke into a run. Potter he didn't care about, but Lily…Lily he had to save. The only one to be nice to him once or twice in that whole damned school. Not counting Poppy, Irma and Minerva, of course.

He was still a good hundred yards away when James Potter fell to a Killing Curse.

"NOOO Not Harry! Please, take me, not Harry!" he heard Lily beg.

"Silly girl, stand aside. You don't need to die."

"No, not Harry!"

With a look of pure horror Severus saw the green light speed towards Lily.

"NOOO!!!"

The woman fell. Severus jumped towards her. The Killing Curse had done its job. She was dead.

"Ah…what have we here? Another fool to stand in my way?"

Severus plucked a vial of his recent discovery from his robes and grabbed the sobbing boy.

"Drink this, quickly," he ordered the child, "it will help you."

"Nothing can help the child, wizard," the voice taunted, "don't you know who I am?"

"Yes," Severus panted as the child managed to swallow the potion, "You are that Dark Lord from England."

"Indeed. Now…" the evil man aimed his wand at the boy.

"Avada Kedavra!" he cast, before Severus could shield. The light hit the boy, who started screaming. But instead of the child being killed, the curse bounced back, hitting the evil wizard himself.

With a terrifying roar, the body crumbled, the spirit being removed forcefully. The spectre fled, and the child collapsed. Severus crawled towards him.

"Mummy, mummy," the boy sobbed quietly, "daddy,"

Severus watched the boy. Yes, he was the spitting image of Potter. But those green eyes he saw earlier, those had been Lily's.

No doubt the child would go back to be raised by Black or Lupin. A hero of the Wizarding World…what would become of such a child?

He picked the boy up and turned him around so he could see the small dirty and wet face.

"Your name is Harry, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Harry sniffed, rubbing at a cut on his forehead that bled a little.

"Listen, Harry. I'm not much use comfort wise, but I'm afraid we have to call the Aurors to get your mummy and daddy so they can bring them home."

"Mummy and daddy is dead?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid so, little one. The mean man made them go to sleep, but they can never wake up again."

Harry burst into tears. Severus sighed, then he remembered how Poppy Pomfrey had held him when he cried for the death of his parents. He pulled the child close, guided the small head against his shoulder and rubbed circles on his back.

The boy cried for a long time – Severus had activated his communication badge to the Institute and soon the security arrived.

"Oh my…"

"I'm taking the boy," Severus said, "Aurors from England will arrive soon, I would say. Please make sure their bodies are put in a travelling casket and arrange a Portkey with the Ministry."

"They'll ask about the child, and what happened," the chief of security pointed out.

"Voldemort got them," Severus said, "He is gone."

"That English Dark Lord?"

"Yes, that one. Now come, Harry."

"What is they doing with mummy and daddy?" the boy sniffed into Severus's neck.

"They will take care of them, Harry," Severus carried the boy off the beach.

sssssssssss

Severus tucked the exhausted and inconsolable boy in his own bed with a transfigured teddy bear. He was just drinking a cup of tea and contemplating how to proceed when his wards alerted him to an attempt to enter his house.

Shortly afterwards, a knock came.

He opened the door to Albus Dumbledore.

"Headmaster," he greeted coldly, "It never occurred to you to _start_ with knocking?"

"I apologise, my boy. I need Harry."

Blocking the Headmasters attempt to push past him, Severus raised his chin.

"I am most certainly not your boy, and in my house you will observe common rules of civility. If you will follow me to the patio, we can discuss the situation."

"Have you harmed him?" the Headmasters voice seemed to be made of steel, "if you harmed him, I will…"

"Of course I did not harm him," Severus scoffed. Suddenly, before he was aware, he was grabbed by his left arm and the sleeve of his thin linen shirt was pushed up past his elbow.

Severus pulled back his arm while the Headmaster still stared in shock at the unblemished skin.

"Voldemort is gone. And I am not, nor have I ever been a Death Eater. Yes, I know what they are called."

"But…when you left school, you said…about a new master…"

"And naturally you presumed it to be Voldemort. You know I got a distinction in Potions, and yet it never occurred to you I might be referring to my Master, Otto Passies, whose apprentice I became."

Dumbledore sighed. "Why are you so hostile to me, my boy?"

"Again, I am not your boy. If you don't know the answer to that question, I suggest you search your apparently very faulty memory. For now we have only the boy to discuss. I assume either Black, Lupin or Pettigrew are claiming him?"

"No," Dumbledore stared at his hands, "Sirius betrayed James and Lily. Peter went after him…Sirius killed him. He is in Azkaban now. And Remus is not allowed to take the child in, due to his condition."

"Have you found another family to take him in?" Severus inquired.

"His Muggle relatives, Lily's sister and her husband. They have a boy Harry's age. I'll write them a letter and send the boy to them."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What, on his own? The child is four years old."

"Well, from what Minerva tells me they don't like magic much. A wizard on their doorstep…"

Shaking his head, Severus tried to hide his astonishment at the old wizard's strange decisions.

"I will take Harry to them, if you will give me their address," he said calmly, "I am a half blood, I can act like a Muggle."

"If you would…" the old man nodded, "they live at four, Privet Drive, Surrey."

sssssssssssssss

Severus felt uneasy being back in England. After the many years he spent abroad, nothing felt familiar. He had left intending never to return, and the only ties he still had were the occasional letters to his few friends amongst the Hogwarts staff. He had said goodbye so definitively that being back on English soil felt like entering the lair of a dragon.

Harry walked besides him, holding his hand. The boy was quiet and withdrawn, having crying episodes from time to time. Severus found that despite the likeness he bore to James Potter, Harry was more like Lily in many things. It seemed his mother had made sure the sins of the fathers childhood were not transferred to the son.

"Will they be nice?" Harry asked nervously.

"We will see," Severus responded, "I have no intention of just dropping you off on the doorstep without making sure this is a suitable environment for you to grow up in."

Little Harry didn't understand a word Severus was saying, but trotted along all the same.

"Ah, here it is. Number four."

Severus rang the bell, and a thin, bony woman opened, a pudgy boy of about Harry's age peeking around her skirt.

"Mrs Petunia Dursley?"

"Yes?" she responded, taking in their 'normal' appearances.

"May we come in for a moment? I'm afraid I have some grave news that is better discussed in private."

Petunia opened the door wider and let her unexpected guests enter.

"My husband, Vernon, will be home shortly," she said, "can I offer you a cup of tea?"

"Thank you," Severus said, pushing Harry forward, "you are most kind."

"Who are you?" the youngest Dursley asked, inspecting Harry.

"Harry," the boy answered predictably.

"I'm Dudley. Want to play a videogame in my room?"

Harry nodded shyly and looked over his shoulder at Severus for approval.

Seeing no objection from the dark man, Petunia smiled, handed each boy a cookie and sent them up.

"Play nice, Dudley. Remember to share."

"Yes, Mum," the boy responded and pulled Harry with him.

"What grave news brings you here, Mr…?"

"Snape," Severus responded, "I am afraid that your sister, Lily, and her husband were killed a few days ago."

The woman gasped. "No! Lily? But, how is that possible, she's a w-" she broke off suddenly, glancing fearfully at her guest.

"I am aware your sister was a witch, Mrs Dursley," Severus assured her, "and alas, even witches and wizards can be killed."

Petunia's eyes widened. "That boy, Harry, he is her son, isn't he?"

"Indeed. I have come here not only to bring you the news about your sister, but also to discuss Harry's future."

At that moment, a car pulled up the driveway.

"My husband, Vernon," Petunia said nervously, "I- I want him to be here…"

"Of course, Mrs Dursley," Severus nodded, "It is quite a shock."

Petunia raced to the door and Severus heard her brief her husband on the events of the afternoon. Vernon Dursley's massive form entered the living room and shook Severus's hand so hard he feared permanent damage was done. Not one to back out of a challenge, Severus gave as good as he got. Vernon grunted in approval.

"So, my Pet tells me you brought us news of the freaks."

"VERNON!" Petunia hissed, "that is not polite."

"I was told you and your husband are…less than fond of anything magical," Severus responded smoothly, "which brings me to my next point. The Headmaster of Hogwarts has ordered me to drop Harry off at your doorstep with a note explaining, and be off without you ever seeing me."

The two sank down on the sofa. "Leave a four year old on the doorstep? With virtually no explanation?" Petunia asked weakly, "that is insane!"

"I couldn't agree more," Severus closed the door so the boys would not be able to hear them, "and I believe forcing a child upon you that you may resent, or even fear, would be extremely unwise. You ARE his only relatives, that is true…and you are clearly loving parents to your own son…"

The couple beamed. "We couldn't love our Dudders more," Vernon confirmed proudly.

"Indeed you could not. While I feel that some parts of his upbringing may not be wise, I can see that you are extremely attentive to him and would spare no effort or expense in his upbringing."

The Dursleys were now so flattered they hung unto Severus' every word.

"However, Harry is another matter. Harry is a wizard. He displays accidental magic already, and a non magical family may find it hard to respond well to that."

The two hesitated. "He is just a child," Petunia bit her lip, "and from what I could see, a polite enough boy. But…magic…James Potter and those horrid friends of his! The tricks they played on Vernon at Lily's wedding – they seemed to delight in humiliating us."

"I know exactly what you mean," Severus frowned at the thought of tormenting defenseless Muggles with magic, "I have suffered at their hands myself. However, not all wizards are like that, and Harry is innocent of his father's wrong doings. I must be sure that you are willing not only to take him in, but also to treat him well. Also, you would not be alone. The Headmaster may not deem it necessary to provide aid in raising a wizard child, but I know people who are more than willing to assist you. I myself would be one of them, and others would be staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Vernon and Petunia shared a look.

"I want to see the boy first," Vernon said.

The two children were called in.

"Aww, Mum, I was just beating Harry," Dudley whined goodnaturedly, "he never saw a videogame before!"

Harry bit his lip when he saw the strange man. Then he walked up to him.

"Good afternoon, sir. My name is Harry. I'm pleased to meet you," he recited as his Mum had always told him to do when meeting strangers, and offered his small hand.

Vernon shook the little hand solemnly – and carefully – before patting the boy on this head.

"You are a polite one, aren't you," he rumbled, pleased.

"Mummy…mummy taught me…" tears started to well up in Harry's eyes again at the thought of his mother.

Petunia melted. "Oh, poor child, come," she pulled him on her lap and cuddled him like she did Dudley.

Dudley frowned at the strange boy who had taken his place on his mother's lap.

"Why is that boy crying, Daddy?" he asked, not entirely happy with the situation.

Vernon pulled his son to him. "Harry's mummy and daddy have gone away and are never coming back, Dud, they are dead," he explained, "he is sad because he misses them."

"Oh." Dudley seemed to think on that for a bit. "I would miss you and Mum too if you went away," he then concluded, and seemed alright with Harry borrowing his mother for a while.

"What is going to happen to Harry now?" he asked his father, "is that man going to look after him?"

He pointed at Snape.

"That is what we are talking about, Dud, we don't now yet."

"He could live with us," Dudley suggested.

"He could," Vernon shot a glance at Severus, who sat back and didn't interfere, "but where would he sleep?"

Dudley stuck out his lower lip. "He can sleep in my second bedroom," he offered hesitatingly, "he can play with my toys if he doesn't break anything."

Meanwhile, Harry's crying had slowed to hiccups and he was sitting against his aunt, listening to Dudley.

"I can't help breaking things," he sniffed, "Mummy said so. It's ax…ak…it's my magic."

Dudley's eyes widened and he looked at this father, who silently pleaded with Severus to take this one.

"Yes, Dudley, Harry is a wizard. It means that until he goes to school, his magic will sometimes do things that he can't help. It's called accidental magic, and when he is frightened or angry he may sometimes do strange things. He can't help it, but it happens. You must realize that it may be very scary for you."

"I'm not scared!" Dudley protested, "I am a big boy. Harry can't help it, and I am bigger than Harry. I'll protect him if anyone tries to make him scared!"

"We…we could give it a try," Petunia said to Vernon, still rocking the boy, "if…if Mr Snape and his friends are willing to help us…"

Vernon nodded hesitatingly. "But we don't want to be part of your world," he bargained, "we appreciate the help, but we are not going to wear freak clothes and wave sticks."

"There's no need for that," Severus assured him. "I have just one last request. This is a…more personal thing."

"What is it?"

"Harry has been enrolled into Hogwarts from the day he was born. However, I do not think Hogwarts is a very safe environment for him. There are many other fine schools of magic, several close to where I live. When Harry turns eleven, please consider sending him to another school. I could send you leaflets…" he hesitated.

"Harry, Dudley asked if you would like to sleep over in his room. Maybe he could show you were that would be?"

Dudley jumped up. "Yes! Come on, Harry. I'll show you all the toys."

As the sniffling boy let himself be pulled upstairs again, Severus turned to the adults and sighed.

"It is best I tell you everything that happened…"

After the long story of how Harry ended up both an orphan and famous, Severus leaned back.

"You can see why I am hesitant to let Harry enter Hogwarts. I'm afraid that it would only turn him into another Sirius Black. Harry adores his godfather and doesn't know he is in prison – I would like to keep it that way. Time will make Harry forget about Black. I do feel that he would be better off going to a school abroad where he would not be so famous, where he would not be encouraged to become an arrogant, bullying boy."

Vernon nodded. "I agree. But that Headmaster doesn't seem like the type to take no for an answer."

Severus smirked. "He wants you to become the boy's guardians. That would not give you power over him in the Wizarding world as Muggles aren't allowed to testify or sue in Wizard courts. But if the three of us would have joined custody of the boy, he would have legal guardians in both Muggle and Wizarding world, and nothing Albus Dumbledore could do or say would take away our rights to send the child to any school we deem suitable, be it Hogwarts or not. You could also choose not to send him to a Wizard school, but that would be unwise."

"How so?" Petunia asked.

"His magic grows stronger as he matures. If he does not learn to control it, by the time he is a teenager any accidental magic may have serious consequences."

"Is there no way to remove the magic from him?" Vernon asked grumpily.

"There are ways, but those are extremely evil. Magic is a part of Harry, Mr Dursley. To want to remove it would be like wanting to chop off his arms and legs. When magic is used responsibly, it is not something that has to be feared. Right now, Harry is a traumatized little boy who saw is parents die by magic. It is not even certain that he will have accidental magic incidents for a long time – it may have scared him so much he subconsciously suppresses his magic. It is a well documented occurrence is young children."

Harry slipped back into the room.

"Dudley says I'm going to live here," he leaned against Petunia's knee, "because you can't go home when your mummy and daddy are dead."

Severus motioned the child over. "Yes, Harry. These people are your aunt Petunia and your uncle Vernon. I brought you here to ask if you could come live with them."

Harry turned his large green eyes to Petunia, who paled at the reminder of her sister. Vernon shrugged and once again ruffled the boys hair.

"Well, where one little tyke eats, I'm sure two will not be a problem."

"Especially not since a monthly stipend from the Potter estate will be deposited into your account to cover all costs of raising Harry," Severus nodded, "his trust fund, the money James and Lily had destined for his education, will become available when he turns eleven. The stipend will stop when he turns seventeen and gets full control of his inheritance. His clothes, toys and other items will be sent over from Godric's Hollow."

He got up.

"Harry, I will find you a photograph of your parents to frame, so you'll have a bit of them with you all the time. I'm going to visit you often and I'm sure Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon will take good care of you."

Harry sniffed again, feeling completely lost now the person who had helped him was also going away.

Vernon picked him up and took him on his massive arm.

"Now, boy, I know everything is strange, but we will look after you. I'm sure Dudley will be happy to have someone to play with. And Mr Snape…"

"Severus," Severus interjected,

"Uncle Severus will come by too."

"I'll finalize the paperwork with the Ministry and come back in a few days so we can sign it. I'll also bring the first month of the stipend to cover your initial costs."

"That'd be lovely, but there's no rush," Petunia picked up Dudley who had also come back downstairs, "We have some money of our own, enough to pay for whatever the child may need at first. But I'm sure Harry will be happy to see you again, won't you Harry dear?"

Harry nodded. "Can we wave bye bye?" he asked.

Vernon walked to the window as Petunia let Severus out.

"I'll have my friends send you a note soon," he said and tapped Dudley's cheek, "I'm happy you were so nice to Harry," he complimented the boy. Dudley blushed, looking pleased.

He waved at Harry before finding a quiet corner of the street to Apparate and breathe a sigh of relief.

Harry Potter was safely delivered to his relatives.

**A/N: Before anyone goes whining about how OOC the Dursleys are, I'll give you my reasoning.**

**It's a fanfic. I can do whatever I want. That's what fanfics are about.**

**Harry and Dudley are four years old. Without Harry around, Petunia and Vernon have spoiled Dudley rotten, but have also taught him the basic 'share your toys, be polite' rules that all children learn. In canon, Harry was mistreated by them and therefore, they set a very bad example to Dudley from infancy on.**

**Harry was in canon dropped off like a bottle of milk! In this fic, Harry is older, and Severus sits down with the Dursleys to explain things and talk it through with them, giving them the choice. He treats them respectfully. Vernon and Petunia may not be the best of parents, but they obviously love their son very much. With some encouragement and offer of help, they would easily extend that protectiveness and affection to their nephew.**

**I do sincerely believe that the Marauders did not confine their 'harmless pranking' to Hogwarts alone. How WOULD Sirius have treated Vernon and Petunia had he met them at James and Lily's wedding? I'm thinking lifetime scarring here. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had intended to update faster, but a rather extensive drs appointment prevented that. I apologise.**** I also plan to graduate soon and have to work on my thesis, so updates may be a little more irregular.**

Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey met each other just outside the infirmary.

"Did you get a note from Severus too?" the nurse asked out of breath.

"I did. Oh, I can't wait to see the boy again," the stern witch smiled, which made her face much softer.

Albus Dumbledore walked up to them as they entered the Great Hall together.

"What a glorious morning, isn't it? Tom defeated…"

"…James and Lily dead…"

"Little Harry an orphan…" the two witches reminded him.

Dumbledore sighed sadly. "Yes. Yes, it is a tragic loss. Fortunately, Harry found a home with his relatives. Mr Snape has dropped him off there."

"They're Muggles, Albus!" Minerva exclaimed, "not that I have anything against that, but are they prepared for a child to suddenly enter their lives? Have you discussed this with them?"

The ancient wizard looked up in surprise. "They are the only family he has."

"Many families would have been willing to take him in. That is not a valid argument. Have you checked to see if it is a suitable environment? Not all Muggles react well to accidental magic and from what Lily told me, her sister and her husband are averse to anything magical," the nurse backed up her friend.

"He is their own flesh and blood. Besides, Lily died protecting him. He needs the blood protection that gave him by staying where his mothers blood dwells. Now excuse me."

sssssssssss

"…and then he just left." Minerva concluded the story as they sat in an upper room of Tom's excellent establishment, "I am very worried."

Irma Pince frowned. "I can see why. A strange choice."

The door behind them opened silently, and only Minerva's cat instincts made her look up.

"Severus!" the three of them jumped up to hug and kiss their former student.

"My, what a welcome," Severus smiled slightly as he put up silencing charms and sat down, "you'd think you missed me."

"A point from Slytherin for your cheek, young man," Minerva said, her eyes laughing.

"Oww, that hurts," Severus pretended.

"Congratulations on your Bronze Cauldron, Severus," The three handed him a package.

Severus blushed, which made them giggle, and then he unwrapped it. It was a small bronze cauldron, inscribed with his name and title. On the back was a well-wish from the three and their names.

"Thank you," he managed, tracing the writing, "thank you."

"We consider ourselves your aunts, Severus," Poppy took his hand, "we care about you. And that's why we can honestly say that we will cuff you around the head if you tell us that you left Harry Potter on his relatives' doorstep."

Severus looked up in surprise and laughed. "Of course not…AUNT. Not at all. I sat down with the Dursleys and explained some things to them. I discovered that their fear of magic comes mainly from an incident at the Potter's wedding…"

Minerva frowned and Poppy Pomfrey shook her head in exasperation. "That stupid boy. I never saw Minerva so upset with anyone as she was with Sirius Black that night. Fortunately we managed to get Petunia's husband down from the ceiling."

"It was a disgrace," the Deputy Headmistress said curtly, "I do not blame them for being wary of wizards now. Did they take Harry in?"

"Yes, they did, and I believe I reassured them on several points. They will be good to him. Perhaps their fear will prevent them from loving the boy as much as they do their own son, but they will do their utmost not to let Harry notice. I also promised them I would help them as much as possible, and when I am abroad, I promised that you would be available to them if they encounter a problem…"

The three looked delighted. "We get to see Harry? Albus said no one is allowed to contact them."

"The Headmaster has no right to dictate who the Dursleys decide to entertain as their guests or no. Harry needs regular check ups to see if his magic has not suffered from the trauma, and the youngest Dursley could do with some medical attention as well. They are not a perfect family by any means, but with the right guidance on how to raise a wizard child and our assistance in training Harry early so accidental magic is less likely to happen, I believe he will have a secure and affectionate home there."

"I can provide books, and find some books on Wizarding parenting that may be of some help," Madam Pince offered.

"And I will start collecting information on wizarding schools. Not all schools start at age 11 like Hogwarts," Severus nodded

Minerva gasped. "Harry…is not coming to Hogwarts?"

She hesitated. "Perhaps that is the wisest choice, but I had so hoped…"

Severus shrugged. "Hogwarts isn't the only school, and frankly, not even the best school. I know that the Institutio Magica Roma has a much higher academic standard, and children can enter their training program for youngsters at age eight. Either way, the boy is but four years old. We need not decide yet, and the Dursleys have a major vote in the matter."

He got up. "I am going over to Surrey now to finalize the guardianship. Perhaps you'd like to join me? You'd need something more…"

He motioned at their robes with his hand. Minerva smirked, and with a few deft wand flicks they were all wearing perfectly decent Muggle skirts and blouses.

sssssssss

Although Vernon and Petunia were a bit surprised to find four people on their doorstep instead of the single one they had been expecting, they ushered everyone in and called the children.

Dudley and Harry, who had been playing in the backyard, rushed in.

"Wipe your feet!" Petunia called and two voices "Yes Mum," and "Yes, AunTuna," were heard.

"Uncle Severus," Harry smiled as they entered the room.

"Hello, Harry. Hi Dudley." Severus motioned to the witches. "This lady is my Aunt Minerva. She will be coming by from time to time to help Harry with his magic. The middle one is my Aunt Irma. She works in a library and can find us lots of books, some for you and also some for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. The last one is Aunt Poppy, and she's a nurse. She'll see if you boys remain healthy."

Dudley pulled Harry behind him in an unconscious protective gesture. "Does she give shots?"

Poppy smiled brightly. "No, I never give shots. Just really yucky medicine to drink."

Harry peeked around Dudley's massive form. "Poshons? Daddy says that Poshions are rubbish but Mummy always smacks him when he says that."

Severus rolled his eyes and Petunia sent the boys back out to play.

"He's been doing that a lot. Daddy says this, Mummy does that. He knows they are gone, but he speaks of them as if they are still alive."

"That is to be expected," Poppy reassured her, "be sure not to react negatively to such things, and they will fade over time. Besides, he will probably always have some memories of his parents."

"As he should," Vernon said, "if something happened to us, I wouldn't want our Dudley to forget us either. Speaking of which, I suppose if anything happens to us, guardianship of Harry would fall to Severus completely?"

"Yes," the wizard confirmed, "If you like, I would be happy to provide for Dudley as well in such an eventuality. Unless you already had other arrangements?"

"No," Petunia served tea and freshly baked cake, "the only relative Vernon has is his sister Marge, and while we are fond of her, she is not the type of person one would leave a child with. She lives for her dogs, and nothing else."

After tea and cake, the papers were pulled out, officially signed by the Dursleys and Severus. Then Minerva excused herself to make sure they were sent to the Ministry.

"Would you like to see Harry's bedroom? We finished painting."

The six adults went upstairs. Severus nodded in satisfaction when he saw the room. It had been freshly painted, a new bed and desk along with a beanbag sat in the room. Some Muggle books and toys stood on a shelf.

"Harry's been bunking with Dudley until the paint was dry and the room aired out. Tonight will be his first night in here."

"Ah, good," Severus pulled a framed photo from his pocket and sat it on the nightstand, "I did promise him this."

James and Lily beamed from the picture, baby Harry in their arms.

sssssssss

Severus returned to Italy. Harry was well taken care of, the three witches would keep an eye on things and while Harry was still so young he didn't need fulltime training.

Currently Severus was having a good sulk. He was trying to decide upon a project for his Silver Cauldron, but couldn't focus. That was all Minerva's fault! Why did she have to bring up Lupin, of all people? Of course the werewolf would want to see Harry. There was NO reason to frighten the Dursleys with yet another form of magic and Harry needed time to adjust.

He also really didn't want to be near the werewolf, nor did he want him near the children. But that had nothing to do with it. No, sir. Nothing at all.

With a huff Severus lowered himself into a chair. Silver Cauldron. Silver Cauldron. Werewolf…

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" he yelled, throwing his notebook at the door just as his mentor entered. The man calmly avoided the book, picked it up and gave it back.

"I see this is a bad time. Shall I return later?"

"I apologise, Master Rimini. I am having trouble focussing this morning. I keep getting distracted by silver cauldrons and werewolves."

The old wizard burst out in laughter. "Oh, Severus. Not even Gold Cauldron candidates attempt a cure for lycanthropy, and you are considering it already?"

Severus stared at the man. Was the solution that simple?

"What…what has been tried so far? What has failed?"

The older man sat down. "Well, first of all, it is hard to find test subjects. There are very few werewolves who actually live in society. Most give in to the taunt, become feral and we lose track of them. Apart from that, it is still uncertain whether it is a disease or a curse, or both. I must say, perhaps, with that potion you developed for Bronze Cauldron, you stand a chance where others failed…most werewolves died, you see, because the curses needed to transform them back into human form killed either human or werewolf. There are few spells that work for both. If either of the two had temporary immunity, however…"

The man smiled. He had no need to speak any further, Severus was already engrossed in his books and notes, no longer hearing anything or anyone. Softly he closed the door behind him and left the young man to his research.

ssssssssss

The next two years passed peacefully. With Voldemort gone, life in magical England began to take its normal course again. Harry and Dudley started elementary school. Poppy had talked to the Dursleys, praising them for their good care for the boys but gently explaining that allowing Dudley to gain so much weight would cause him problems. After a short lecture on the dangers of obesity, the Dursleys agreed to lower the amount of food and encourage both boys to play outside. Television and computer time had to be earned by doing chores. Surprisingly, both children easily adapted to the new regime. The chores weren't excessive – making their own bed in the morning, putting dirty clothes in the hamper and not on the floor of their rooms. Harry set the table and helped with breakfast in the morning, and Dudley with supper in the evening. They had also been given the choice of a sport when they turned five, and after much deliberation, both decided they wanted to join the local swim team.

That, of course, required them to be able to swim, so for six months Vernon dutifully drove them both to the pool each Saturday morning and Wednesday evening.

By the time they were six, Harry was no longer able to hide behind Dudley effectively. There still was a difference – Dudley did have his fathers bone structure, but he was no longer overweight. Playing and swimming had turned him into a muscular little boy. Harry on the other hand also had his fathers build – slim and wiry. Dudley moaned sometimes that Harry could eat whatever he liked without gaining weight, but while Petunia made sure Harry ate enough during mealtime, the boys got equal amounts of candy. Their biggest treat was on Saturday after swim practice, when Vernon, who had also lost a considerable amount of weight, bought the three of them an icecream on the way home.

Severus visited every month or so, and each week at least one of the witches dropped by. Often Poppy, but now that Harry got older and was showing signs of his accidental magic becoming active again, Minerva began with his basic training. Since Dudley hated being left out, he was allowed to join them after they had explained that it was probably useless for him to do the exercises.

At least, that what they thought until Dudley was seven and finally managed to produce a perfect Lumos.

It had taken Severus Porting over, several calming potions and an evening of explanations to get the Dursleys to accept that yes, it WAS possible for Dudley to be a wizard, considering his aunt was one as well. It had just skipped a generation. No, Dudley had not had accidental magic incidents before, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. There were more wizarding children who did not experience accidental magic until they were older.

Dudley himself was completely ecstatic at being a wizard like Harry, and Harry enjoyed it no less. Practically speaking, nothing much changed. Dudley continued his lessons with extra vigour, which yielded as much results as heaps and heaps of magical talent would do.

Vernon and Petunia eventually came to terms with having two magical children in the house. Petunia even enjoyed it when she saw how useful magic could be when cleaning. The boys took over a number of heavy chores and enjoyed unleashing their magic on it as well as the added benefit of earning more video game time.

sssssssssssss

A month before the boys turned eight, Severus came by for a long weekend. The Dursleys had added on to their home a little to accommodate the classroom, and Severus had gotten his own bedroom since he often stayed for several days.

When the boys had been fed, read to and tucked into bed, Harry's three guardians retreated to the livingroom with a glass of Italian wine – the kind Vernon loved and Severus always remembered to bring a few bottles from – and Severus handed over some leaflets.

"These are for the Institutio Magica. If we wish, the boys can start there in September. The question is, do we wish it?"

Vernon carefully took one of the papers and started reading while Petunia hesitated.

"Oh, I don't know, Severus. They are so young still…and to be so far away from home – I don't know…"

"We realize Harry especially, but Dudley as well, needs training," Vernon added, "but they are only small children. I'm not too keen on sending them away for most of the year already."

Severus nodded and sipped. "I see your point. It IS very important to train the children, but it is equally important to let them BE children. The Institutio is excellent, and academically speaking it is the best option…"

"No," Petunia said. She turned fully to Severus. "You said you'd respect our opinion, and this is my opinion, Severus. They are too young. Too young to be away from home fulltime. I know it is an English tradition to send boys away as young as six, but I will not have it. Not for my Dudders, but not for Harry either. He's become dear to us like a second son…"

Vernon nodded. "A fine boy he's turning out to be. I have to agree with Pet on this one, Severus. We don't agree to sending them that far away already."

Unconsciously, Petunia had shifted towards Vernon and watched Severus with wide eyes. Despite the long years and friendship that had developed between them, they were keenly aware that if Severus wanted, he could take at least Harry from them.

"Of course," Severus inclined his head, "You have the sole right to decide for your son, and two thirds of the vote for Harry. I do see your point, to be perfectly honest. However, Harry's future…you know how it is. So might I suggest a compromise, at least for Harry?"

The two Dursleys sighed in relief and nodded.

"Harry will enrol in a local magical school. Local as in, he Ports home every day. In one or two years, depending on his progress, he will come live with me in Rome to attend the Institutio's day school. When he turns eleven, he will board there as a regular student."

The Dursleys shared a pleased glance. Vernon responded with a firm nod of his head.

"Agreed. We would like your advise on Dudley as well. We have been thinking…Dudley isn't in danger, is he? I mean, from that Voldemort fellow?"

Severus shook his head. "I shouldn't think so, no. He does not know what relatives Harry went to live with. He doesn't know your names. It would be wise for Harry to use your name when he goes to school just to make sure, but Voldemort, while not completely gone, has little power at the moment. We have the most to fear from some of his followers. As long as they do not know who Harry is living with, they should not be able to link Dudley to Harry."

"Right. Well, we were thinking – we want to make you Dudley's magical guardian as well. I know you hate Hogwarts, but perhaps it would be good to send Dudley there anyway – your aunts will look after him, and it would give us some influence on the school."

"How?" Severus got up, pacing the room, "That place is horrible, you don't want to do that to Dudley. And what kind of influence? You can hardly be suggesting sending an eleven year old to spy…"

"Severus, calm down!" Vernon forced him into the chair again and handed him his glass to sip.

"Those horrible boys aren't there anymore. Dudley will not be in the same House you were in. The situation is completely different."

"No it's not! They still have the same Headmaster. Who will do anything to gain back control over Harry, even allowing things to hurt Dudley in the process. Oh, Minerva and Poppy, even Irma will look after him, but they can only do so much."

"Irma found some things for us," Petunia went to sit on the arm of Severus's chair to hold his hand while Vernon squeezed his shoulder, "the Potters had a seat on the school board. Harry is not of age, so the seat falls to his magical guardian, provided that guardian has an interest in the school – like have a child there. As Dudley's magical guardian, you would fill that requirement."

"I can't leave Harry alone in Italy!" Severus protested, "and my work…"

"Board meetings are once a month. You know you can always stay overnight here whenever you want. Once he is eleven and in boarding school, Harry won't require you to be in Rome constantly. You just don't want to deal with Dumbledore again, do you? Not that I blame you…"

Severus sighed. "He hurt me a lot," he admitted, "he hasn't changed. Am I being very unreasonable?"

Vernon shrugged. "We freaked out when our own son turned out to be a wizard because we were afraid. Thanks to those thoughtless pranks at the wedding. That kind of scars run too deep to heal sometimes. As you said though, we have the children's future to consider, and that future may well include a war. It scares us senseless, but it is the truth."

"And so you pulled a bit of manoeuvring that would make a Slytherin proud," Severus managed a tiny smile, "I apologise. Seven years of those pranks made me go into a panic attack even thinking of Hogwarts. I'll do it, though. You know, with my aunts, we are very nearly our own party in this conflict. We should name ourselves," he grinned.

"James and Lily mentioned the 'Order'," Petunia laughed, "do you think it's the New World Order?"

"Or the Order of the Purple Dress?" Vernon smirked.

"No, no, no, it has to sound more mysterious. Like in a bad fantasy novel. I know! We'll call ourselves the Order of the Raven!"

"You drank too much wine, Severus," he got a punch in his shoulder that nearly made him dive face – first into Petunia's bosom. Or lack thereof.

"Alright. So, the boys go to Wizard elementary in September, Harry goes to Italy in one or two years, and Dudley goes to Hogwarts when he's eleven."

Severus toasted along with Vernon and Petunia, a bit unsure if this spying job was really his thing.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, sit down."

Remus Lupin complied.

"I've done my research and am ready for testing. The only reason I am allowing you within a hundred miles from me is that you are one of the few werewolves who will actually cooperate, and because my aunts forced me."

"Severus…"

"Potions Master Snape, if you please. Or just Master will do."

At that point Potions Master Rimini took Severus by his elbow and took him to the adjacent lab.

"We finally found a subject and this is how you treat him?" the Master asked.

Severus looked away. "He's the werewolf that nearly bit me."

In most of the Wizarding world, that explained all. Facing a werewolf was an experience most people didn't survive and those that did, even when they weren't infected themselves, faced lifelong nightmares and phobia.

The Master's hand rested on his shoulder. "I understand. Do you want me to finish briefing him?"

"N-No, I should. It's not….not just that…Master…" Severus swallowed.

"It's more than that he's just the werewolf I faced long ago. That was just the culmination of years of torture at the hands of his friends while he stood and watched. I fear I harbour much resentment."

His mentor nodded and patted his shoulder. Usually the old man was very reserved with any gestures of comfort or affection, but the hardworking young genius had touched him.

"Be quick, then, and I'll have someone else help him with the rest of the procedure. You'll do fine. I am extremely proud of you."

Severus looked up in amazement. Master Rimini was known for being the absolute best Master, but also had a reputation as a cold and distant man, who hand picked his apprentices and allowed only the most talented to study with him. Learning under him meant little praise and a lot of criticism. Three quarters of his apprentices couldn't deal with that and left within a year. Those who stayed became world renowned Masters. The Master was less harsh on his older apprentices, those who had achieved Honorary Mastery and worked independently on their Cauldron titles, but Severus could not remember the man ever saying that he was proud of him. A nod and a smile when he achieved Bronze Cauldron were all the recognition he got before.

"I know, I don't say these things often enough," Master Rimini remarked with a small smile, "I've had my eye on you since you left Hogwarts, and your apprenticeship in Holland only confirmed my suspicions that we were dealing with possibly the most talented Potions Master of our age. You were amazingly advanced for your years, and still are."

Severus blinked and tried to cover the deep red that crept up his face with his hair. The Master smiled again, turned him around and patted his back.

"On with the job, young man. I am most anxious to see this experiment. So much that I have convinced the examiners to let me stay in spite of the rule that Masters can not be present at their apprentice's exams."

Severus finished briefing Lupin, trying to repress the thought that this wolf had been near Harry and Dudley a number of times already. He was glad he had insisted that one of the witches was always present at those visits.

"Alright," he turned to the examiners, who were standing around him. Lupin was dressed in only his boxers and sitting in an old chair. Wards had been put up to form a box-like structure around him.

"I realize that many have attempted a cure for lycanthropy. I have done several years of research and came to the conclusion that there is no cure, at least none that can be attempted with the knowledge and supplies we have right now. There is of course, never a guarantee for the future."

"At this point in my research I changed my original quest from finding a cure to finding a solution that would allow the werewolf to experience as little discomfort as possible. Was it possible, I asked myself, to force the wolf back into the human form immediately on transforming? It seemed impossible due to the differences between man and werewolf. It is possible to use curses on the man and it is possible to use curses on the werewolf. I found an old curse that will indeed force the werewolf to morph back. However, using the curse on the werewolf kills the man in almost ninety percent of the cases, defeating the whole purpose."

"Then I realized that the potion I developed as my Bronze Cauldron project could help with this. When it is fed to the man, he becomes immune to all curses. This immunity continues to work past the change. When the man drinks the potion moments before transforming, the curse can be used on the werewolf, who will shift back, but the man is still immune. This will allow for his survival."

"The result would be that a skilled caster and a bottle of potion each month would suffice to reduce the time of the change from one to three days to mere minutes."

He turned to Lupin and took out his wand.

"Which we will demonstrate now. The full moon will be up in exactly five minutes. Mr Lupin, please drink the potion."

Remus Lupin nodded, uncorked the vial Severus had given him earlier, and downed the contents in one large swallow.

For four minutes, no one moved or spoke. Severus mentally prepared himself to cast the curse, shaking inside.

Then the change began. The examiners as well as Master Rimini and other observers took a deep breath, but before they could prepare, it was all over. Lupin transformed. The moment the transformation was complete, and before the wolf even had the chance to howl, Severus threw the ancient curse with as much force he could muster.

The beast writhed and yelped, but shrunk until the now naked man lay panting on the floor, shocked and tired but unharmed. One of the younger apprentices quickly covered him with a cloak.

Silence reigned for half a minute longer, than the room exploded in noise. The examiners began talking excitedly among themselves, Severus took down the wards so that Lupin could get out, observers went crazy, and Master Rimini pushed forward to embrace his most talented apprentice.

"Well done, Master Snape," he whispered in the dark hair, "well done."

Several people began to accost Severus, wanting to speak to him, but the head of the exam committee called everyone to order. They now had to pronounce if Severus had done well enough to gain his Silver Cauldron.

"Potions Master Snape," she began, "my colleagues and I are amazed at what you have accomplished here. We see a 'cure for lycanthropy' project at least once a year in gold testing worldwide. So far none of those have come as far as yours. While you did not find a cure, you did minimize the danger to the community and pain for the werewolf. Moreover, you did it using your previous research project, showing you can integrate research and find creative ways to use it. Yet this was a project only for Silver Cauldron. So, after some deliberation, the exam committee decided that your project was at least Gold level and will award you both Silver and Gold Cauldrons."

Severus gasped, and behind him he felt his mentor laugh in delight.

"The official ceremony will take place tomorrow night. While this ends your apprenticeships, Master Snape, we hope that you will never stop learning and applying that brilliant mind of yours to more of our more persistent mysteries."

She smiled, then became formal again. "Since you have reached Gold level in only two exams, you are eligible, as the first person in over two hundred years, to sit for your Platinum Cauldron. However, the rules require that only members over 40 years of age sit for that. From now on, you will be allowed to take on apprentices. Congratulations, Potions Master First Class Severus Snape."

ssssssssssssss

Severus was cleaning up his part of Master Rimini's lab for the last time – he would move to his own lab tomorrow – when Remus Lupin came in.

"Potions Master Snape?"

Severus looked up. "What, Lupin? I have little time. I have a celebration to attend."

"Of course," Lupin held up his hand apologetically, "I don't intend to keep you. I just wanted to thank you. I've never seen the full moon with human eyes."

Severus continued to stow ingredients into a crate. "I did not do it for you. I knew Harry would want to keep seeing you, and I wished to make sure he and his family were safe. Although I suspect that I would have had a harder time finding a suitable guinea pig without you."

"Well, thanks anyway. I swear I will never willingly endanger Harry," Lupin finished dully and walked towards the door.

"Lupin," Severus called him back, "Minerva has a permanent Portkey. I expect you here every month until the British government has people who can brew the potion and perform the curse."

The werewolf smiled and nodded. "Thank you," he repeated, "For my cure, and for what you do for Harry. Neither can have been easy."

Severus's face became a blank mask. "Do not presume to know me, Lupin," he handed the crates to a house elf who would take them to his new lab for him, "I am not interested in your friendship. For Harry's sake I'll tolerate you."

"Dumbledore offered me a job at Hogwarts," Lupin said, "He has for a number of years. I denied him because of the lycanthropy, but now I can take it. I would be seeing a lot more of Harry when he comes to Hogwarts. I would rather be if not on friendly, then at least civilised terms with you. All I ask is that you think about it."

With that, the werewolf left Severus to his packing.

sssssssssssss

"Silver AND Gold Cauldron!" Minerva and Poppy cooed over the papers, "I cannot believe it! It's amazing! Eligible for Platinum! Ooohhh, Severus…."

Severus stoically endured the hugs, kisses and cheek-pinches from the two witches, while Petunia watched in delight, Vernon shot him sympathetic looks, and the boys giggled like mad.

"Wait until Irma hears this!" Poppy crowed in delight, "she'll order an updated Potions Who's Who immediately, I just know it! Oh, my brilliant boy, I knew you'd get this far from the first time you helped me brew as a little tyke."

Dudley and Harry now snickered outright at the thought of their tutor and honourable Uncle as a small boy.

"Well, he was!" Poppy turned to them, "I have pictures of him…I'll bring them some time…"

"You will do NO such thing!" Severus hastily commanded. "Anyway, I came to take all of you out to dinner to celebrate. I found a very nice restaurant in a hotel. If the boys get bored with sitting at the table for such a long time, they can go to the hotel game room to entertain themselves."

Harry and Dudley started a happy dance. "Can we go, Mum?"

"Please, Aunt Petunia? We'll be very good, we promise!"

"You won't even know we're there! Dad, please say yes?"

Vernon and Petunia laughed. "Of course you can come. Severus did invite all of us, and it would be a shame to leave you at home when he went to so much trouble to find a place where you would have fun as well."

A short drive by car later, they were seated in comfortable chairs in the cozy restaurant.

"Oh, look, Dudley, they have snakes!"

"It's called a terrarium," Severus nodded at them, "go take a look while we wait for our menus, but don't disturb the other guests."

That was a rather simple order, considering the other guests consisted of two elderly couples who watched the boys with benign smiles, and a few lone business men eating their dinner after a day of, well, business.

"Here's to your success, Severus," Vernon raised his wineglass, "expertly done."

"Thank you, Vernon," Severus smiled at the other man, "as you can imagine, I am very happy."

As sipped their wine and studied their menus, two quiet and withdrawn boys slipped back into their seats.

"Ah, Harry, Dudley," Petunia said, "what would you boys like to eat?"

"I'm…not really hungry, Aunt Petunia," Harry whispered. Dudley nodded, agreeing with his cousin.

"Boys?" Vernon asked, "what happened? Did you do something you weren't supposed to?"

At this, Harry burst into tears. Poppy, who sat next to him, pulled him against her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Dudley stared at his plate until his father lifted his chin. "What happened, Dudders?"

"Harry…we were just watching them, we didn't do anything, honestly!" Dudley stammered.

"Snake…." Harry sobbed quietly, "snake said nasty things. Dudley couldn't hear!"

Severus groaned. "Harry, did you talk to the snake?"

The boy curled closer against the nurse and nodded, frightened.

"Was it mean to you?"

"It called us brats, and freaks, and said we should be kept in line," Harry sniffed, "but Dudley couldn't hear. Am I a freak, Uncle Severus?"

"Of course not," Vernon interrupted, "You're a normal boy. I bet it's…" he lowered his voice, "I bet it has to do with your magic, right, Severus?"

"Indeed," Severus nodded, "Nothing to worry about, Harry. There aren't many people who have been able to do that so you're a very smart little boy. Don't pay attention to what those snakes said, they are notoriously ill-tempered."

Dudley pouted. "I want to be smart too and talk to snakes!"

Severus smiled at him. "You ARE smart, Dudley. Not everyone has the same talents. That would make the world very boring, wouldn't it? There are other things you'll discover you're good at, things that Harry won't be able to do."

Dudley continued to sulk for five more minutes, but by the time Harry's tears were dried and the waiter came to take their orders, he was happy again.

Later, after dinner when the boys had gone to play games, Poppy affectionately patted Petunia's hand. "Dudley will be fine, dear. Nothing wrong with a little bit of healthy sibling rivalry."

"Oh, I know," the other woman said, "I'm not worried about that. Harry is a bright boy, there will always be things he does better than Dudley. I'm a bit worried about this snake talk. I heard Lily and James talk about that once. It didn't sound like a rare talent, it sounds unique. And they talked about…"

Severus quickly nodded. "Yes, Petunia. Voldemort speaks to snakes too, Lucius told me. We can't be sure how Harry does it – he clearly hasn't spoken to snakes before so it's impossible to know if he possessed that talent before his parents murder or if this was something Voldemort somehow passed on to him when he was attacked. It is rare enough that the latter option is plausible, though I don't quite see how. Let us not worry about it right now, though. There's plenty of time to research that later."

"You're right. You're right," Vernon pecked his wife on the cheek, "there's plenty of time, and there's nothing we can change about it. He's still the same boy."

"I wanted to discuss the boys tonight," Severus began carefully, "because I can't help but feel they will ask questions when we tell them that Harry is coming to Italy with me, and Dudley stays here. We will, at some point, have to tell the boys why."

"But he's gone, isn't he? I mean – we won't have to be afraid of him, do we?"

Minerva gently entered the conversation. "Albus believes that he is currently hiding in Albania. He is still out there, however. Weak, powerless for the moment, but not defeated permanently. He may double his efforts to come back if he learns that Harry is alive and well – he is a very…vengeful person. That is why we try so hard to keep all knowledge of Harry's whereabouts secret from the wizarding world. There are still followers out there who are on the lookout for him."

"Severus told us that much when he brought Harry," Petunia nodded, "And I agree we must tell the boys something, but I do not want to scare them out of their little minds by telling them there may be a murderer after Harry, and by default Dudley."

"There are…" Minerva toyed with her left over salmon, "there are people who say Harry is the savior of the wizarding world. Albus sometimes refers to a prophesy, and seems convinced that when he emerges again, it will be up to Harry to vanquish him for good…"

Severus saw the other three pale and snorted derisively. "That is preposterous. The child makes his own life and his own destiny. Our job is to minimize the risks and make sure he is prepared for all eventualities, not to train him to throw him into the fray. Which is why I am still not comfortable with Dudley going to Hogwarts. He is a boy, not a spy. His schooling should be a fun period in his life."

"It's not Dudley who will be doing the spying, if there is any spying to be done," Petunia said, "It is not just for Harry's sake that we want to let Dudley go there. We love our boy to bits, and I think he turned out a fine young man, but no one can deny that Harry is much more intelligent. Or maybe that's the wrong word. Dudley is smart enough, but he will never break any academic records. He works hard and compensates with that, but if he stays with Harry at a such a school as the Institutio, Severus, he will never be able to keep up. It will frustrate him and make him thoroughly unhappy. That said, we still want him to get the best education possible. Irma gave us some information on other schools in England, but Hogwarts IS clearly the best. He'll have Minerva, Poppy and Irma there. When he finishes Hogwarts, we want him to spend a few more years in our schools so he knows both worlds and has the choice. We will do the same for Harry if he wants. We don't regret our decision."

She took a sip of water after her long speech.

"What we do regret is almost forcing you in taking the seat at the Board, Severus. We did not fully understand how deep your feelings are regarding that place. If you don't want to…we could never force you in the first place, but if you don't want to, we fully understand. But you must remember that Dudley has parents who care about him, you four to look after him, and is unlikely to end up in Slytherin."

Severus glared at the two witches for a moment. "You've been talking, haven't you?"

Minerva nodded. "We had to explain, Severus. Petunia is right, things ARE different for Dudley."

"The Headmaster will know he is Harry's cousin. He will use him…"

"He will not," Minerva's eyes flashed, "or he will answer to all five of us. And unlike when you were young, Severus, three of you have guardianship over Dudley, something we didn't have over you. That makes a LOT of difference. It gives us much more power."

Poppy stroked Severus's cheek as if he was still the little boy that helped her in the infirmary so long ago.

"It will be alright, Severus, don't worry."

ssssssssssss

Harry was excited to go to Italy, although sad to leave his family behind. Severus told him he would Portkey home every weekend, and that cheered the boy up a bit. They had been told, carefully, about the man who had killed Harry's parents and how he wasn't in prison yet. They did stress that the man was far away, and very sick so he wasn't dangerous right now. Harry and Dudley did understand why the adults were being extra careful all the time now.

It was Harry who had proposed that he use his family's last name instead of his own when he went to school and returned to the Wizarding world. Few people knew that the Dursleys were related to the Potters, and even less people knew Harry had gone to live with them. The director of the Institutio knew, but to everyone else, Harry entered as Harry Dursley, magical ward of Severus Snape.

He may not be famous or in danger now because of his parents and that crazy murderous wizard, Harry mused after his first few days, but what Uncle Severus had failed to tell him, most likely because he didn't realize, was that the Potions Master had built quite a reputation that stretched even to the Institutio. As an occasional guest teacher, Severus was familiar with the upper year students and had not noticed the awe with which the younger ones looked up to him. When it became known that Harry was his ward, he had to ask a whole load of questions that he dutifully tried to answer.

Yes, Severus Snape was his magical guardian. Yes, his family were Muggles. Severus was his Uncle and he was living with him during the week until he started the boarding school at age eleven. No, Uncle Severus didn't make him brew all the time.

After a while the questions stopped, though, and Harry greatly enjoyed school. He missed Dudley, but he also felt he no longer needed to hold back so Dudley wouldn't be too upset. Not that Uncle Severus would LET him hold back! Homework had to be done before dinner, no exceptions. On Fridays, when he had the afternoon off, he could not take the Portkey until his homework was finished. Then again, if he ran into trouble, Uncle Severus always took time after dinner to explain and help him with his assignments. And while he arrived home a few hours later on Friday than he would have liked, he always had the entire weekend to himself.

Two years passed quickly in this way, and the boys' eleventh birthday approached.

First Dudley's Hogwarts letter came. Even though they'd known it would come already courtesy of Minerva, Dudley was still very excited. Harry's Hogwarts letter came nearly a month later, and Severus, Petunia and Vernon, after making sure Harry really did prefer staying at the Institutio, composed a polite but brief refusal on behalf of their ward.

The summer was a nice haze of shopping, preparing, reading brand new study books and swapping gifts. Harry was to leave August fifteenth while Dudley was taking the Hogwarts Express on September first.

So far, Albus Dumbledore had apparently not noticed yet that Harry wasn't coming. That was about to change.


	5. Chapter 5

_August 16, two weeks before the Start of Term Feast at Hogwarts._

"Minerva, did Harry send his reply yet?"

Minerva shook her head, focussing on her lesson plans for the coming year.

"Perhaps the letter has trouble reaching him," Albus Dumbledore suggested.

"No, he read it. I checked." All letters had charms on them that alerted Hogwarts if the letter was lost, destroyed or unopened past the reply date. Another letter would automatically be generated and sent in that case.

"Strange," Albus mused, "perhaps his relatives forgot or didn't know how to send the reply. I'll send them a note explaining."

"Oh, they replied," Minerva answered, "Mr Potter is not coming."

The ancient Mugwump stared at her for a full minute. "Excuse me, dear. I thought I heard you say that Harry is not coming to Hogwarts."

"I did say that, Albus," his deputy nodded, again trying to return her attention to the parchment in front of her.

"But that is impossible!"

"Not at all, I assure you," Minerva sighed, "almost a quarter of the invitations we send are refused. It is quite common."

"Harry Potter's name has been down since the day he was born! James and Lily would never have allowed him to go anywhere else. No, this must be a misunderstanding. I will write his family to discuss this."

"Discuss, or demand, Albus?" Minerva asked crisply, "I don't see you making such a fuss over other children. It wasn't YOU who took a whole day out of a busy schedule to speak to two Muggle dentists with a magical daughter to reassure them and convince them the girl is better off having her magic trained. Nor did you seem overly concerned that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are sending their son to Durmstrang. Or that I had to pester Augusta Longbottom into letting Neville come – despite the letter, she kept insisting the poor dear is a squib, right in front of the child!"

"Yes, well," the Headmaster smiled benignly, "I am sure you handled all that very skilfully, Minerva. I shall contact the Dursleys to discuss young Harry."

His deputy shook her head as he left the office. That was one old dog who would never learn new tricks, she thought.

ssssssss

'_Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley, and young Mr Potter,_

_As we have never formally met, I shall introduce myself. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Recently we have sent you an invitation for Mr Potter to join us at our excellent institute of learning. I confess myself surprised when I learned this invitation had been turned down. You are unfamiliar with magic, and are perhaps not fully informed. Since I feel that Harry's wellbeing is partly my responsibility, I have decided to take the time to remedy this myself._

_I shall stop by your house tomorrow at tea time to discuss Harry's admittance to Hogwarts._

_Kind regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot_

_Order of Merlin First Class.'_

Vernon Dursley growled as his wife paled upon reading the letter out loud.

"Why can't some people just take no for an answer?" he muttered.

Long ago, the Dursleys had agreed to reopen their fireplace. Severus had created a potion that mimicked Floo powder, but would not register the fire on the Floo network. This had proven useful in case he was needed quickly and Owling would take too much time.

Vernon took a small bottle from a nicely decorated wooden chest on the mantle and threw it into the fire, glass and all.

"Severus! Are you there?"

"Uncle Vernon?" came Harry's voice, "is that you?"

"Hello, boy," Vernon smiled at Harry, "why aren't you at school?"

"We get an afternoon off and can leave the school grounds then if we let our class teacher know where we are," Harry explained, "I had left some things at Uncle Severus's place that I came to pick up, and have tea. Shall I call him?"

"You do that. And don't forget to write your aunt a nice long letter this week, young man! She's already fussing over not having you and Dudley here during weekends."

"I will, Uncle Vernon. I'll have lots to tell! Boarding school's not the same as the day school, they're making us work very hard. We have lots of fun too. Would you ask Aunt Petunia to send me some more chocolate cookies? I shared them with my friends and we ran out the first night back."

Moments later Severus's face appeared.

"Vernon?"

"Severus…is the boy around?"

The Potions Master looked around and shook his head. "He went to my lab, gathering some extra potion ingredients for a project. Is something amiss?"

"Dumbledore sent us a letter. He's invited himself to tea tomorrow to persuade us to send Harry to Hogwarts. If you could be here, we'd much appreciate it."

"Damn," Severus muttered, "should have known that old idiot wouldn't keep out of things. Very well, I'll be there. Fortunately Harry is already here, and his Headmaster is not someone Dumbledore can intimidate. With your permission, I will explain the problem to him. Even if Dumbledore does find out where Harry goes to school, and once Dudley starts Hogwarts he will, Headmaster Sforza will not allow any interference."

ssssssssss

The old Headmaster offered Severus refreshments and directed him to a comfortable chair. Then he listened patiently to the story the young wizard told him. He had, like all of Italy and most of Europe, learned of this young man's talents and respected him. He frowned at the mention of his fellow Headmaster.

"So Albus is up to his old tricks again," he mused, "Remarkable how one can live that long and yet remain void of any form of empathy. Although Albus has always been like that, from his own teenage years on. Of course, he is by no means without talent and I would be the last to belittle his accomplishments – but his people skills have remained sadly lacking."

"I had been informed about the incident that banished this Dark wizard, and realized that your ward was that same boy. You and his Muggle guardians are correct in keeping him protected. Harry will be kept safe here, but I refuse to practically imprison the boy. Security measures will be taken to protect him from the remaining Death Eaters at large, and legally there is nothing Headmaster Dumbledore can do to remove him from our care without your permission. It was a wise move to provide the boy with a magical guardian as well – Albus might have been able to circumvent the laws of both countries had Harry just had Muggle guardians. With your reputation and good standing your case is rock solid should it come to that – I am impressed, young man."

Severus smirked. "I was a Slytherin for a reason, Headmaster Sforza. Dumbledore might not think much of that House, but not all of us are mindless followers of a homicidal maniac. Some of us have true Slytherin blood running through our veins. I just wish…"

"that Albus would see that?" the old wizard finished for him, "I think you have been hurt by him. You are not the first he has hurt, and unfortunately it is unlikely you will be the last. Do you know there is an organisation, worldwide, made up of all Headmasters and mistresses of magical schools? The Table of Peers, we call it. We've been worried about the goings on in England for a while now. If you wish, you can file a complaint. It may not lead to immediate action, but it will mean we keep a much closer eye on Albus Dumbledore, closer even than we do already."

Severus considered this, and nodded. "Most of the Wizarding world reveres the man. Drastic measures would do no good at all."

"No. However, your seat on the Hogwarts Board will let you, and through you us, keep an eye and ear out. The Table of Peers has a token seat on each school board. I will speak to the others, but I think it is wisest that you are given power over that seat at Hogwarts as well. It needs not be public knowledge, but in case of an emergency you would be able to use that vote as well."

sssssssssss

Thus armed, Severus sat with the Dursleys awaiting the Headmaster's arrival. Dudley had been sent to his room with strict orders to stay there.

At precisely 5, a knock came. Vernon opened the door and let the ancient wizard in. Dumbledore came in confident and eyes twinkling, and Severus was pleased to note that the twinkle dimmed as the ancient took a step back in surprise.

"Mr Snape?"

"Goodafternoon, Headmaster Dumbledore. I was informed you wished to speak to us about our ward," Severus directed the old wizard to a chair, while he took a chair near the Dursleys – forming one front against the Headmaster by the seating arrangements alone, and that fact was not lost on the man.

"Yes, I understood that Harry refused the invitation to come to Hogwarts."

"Indeed he did," Severus smiled friendly, "All three of us, after speaking to Harry, agreed that he should not enrol into Hogwarts."

Dumbledore sighed sadly. "I know you did not particularly liked your time there, my boy, but I had hoped you would not transfer that reluctance to Mr and Mrs Dursley – and Harry himself. Petunia, you know Lily and James intended for Harry to go to Hogwarts…"

The woman raised her chin. "Severus is a close friend of ours, Headmaster Dumbledore, and we do not take kindly to your insinuations. Lily and James intended to do what was best for Harry, and that is what we try as well. We have decided Hogwarts is not best for Harry, hence he will not go."

"I understand Severus has influenced you against my school. I assure you, his experiences are quite different from what our students usually encounter at our school. Harry will most likely be in his parent's House…"

"If Harry is in any House, he would be in Slytherin," Severus said lowly and dangerously, "and you did just suggest that my poor treatment at your school was due to my being a member of that House. This is supposed to comfort his Aunt and Uncle?"

"You twist my words, my boy…"

"I have told you before, do NOT call me your 'boy'. I am neither yours nor have I been a boy in a very long time."

"I agree," Vernon stood up, "And I am somewhat irritated, Headmaster, that you spend so much time getting us to send Harry to Hogwarts when you obviously didn't bother to check that our son Dudley IS starting in a little over a week. It makes me wonder how much you really care for your students. Perhaps Dudley is better off somewhere else as well…"

"Now, really Mr Dursley, there's no need. I am however wondering why you deny Harry the education you provide for your own son. Perhaps I was mistaken in my choice of guardians…"

"You said there was no choice, that Vernon and Petunia are the boy's only living relatives," Severus reminded him, "aren't they?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Dumbledore began to lose control over the situation and didn't like it one bit. He had expected to find a few Muggles that would easily be persuaded. He had not counted on his former student.

"If you are denying Harry an education, you could be committing an offence under Wizarding Law. I shall have to file a complaint with the Wizengamot."

"Of which you are the chief Mugwump," the Potions Master remarked, "we would have a strong case of it not being impartial."

Dumbledore wanted to reply, thought better of it and swept out the door.

"Can he do that?" Petunia leaned against her husband, pale, "can he take Harry from us?"

Severus shook his head. "What for? You have taken excellent care of him and are not denying him an education at all – in fact, he is studying at one of the most prestigious schools in Europe. Even the Malfoys cannot buy a place there, but have to earn it."

While talking, he had moved to the door and abruptly opened it, spilling Dudley into the room.

"Dudley!" Vernon admonished, "were you eavesdropping?"

"I'm sorry Dad," Dudley bit his lip, "why…why did that man not care that I am going to Hogwarts? Why does he only want Harry? Am I not good enough to be noticed? I worked really hard…"

Severus knelt before the boy. "Dudley, this is not the kind of attention you want. Do you know what being noticed by the Headmaster means? It means he controls your life, and your choices, and tries to make you feel guilty for doing things he put you up to doing in the first place. He does not really care about Harry, he only wants to use Harry because he is famous in the Wizarding World. The Headmaster wants to be seen as Harry's teacher because that makes him look good."

Dudley's eyes widened.

"As for going to Hogwarts, we all know you have worked very hard, and your parents are incredibly proud of you, as are Aunt Minerva and myself. Working hard, getting things done and feeling good about yourself are more important than fame that is not based on anything. Mind you, fame that you have actually earned can be a nice thing, but there are advantages to not being noticed…"

Severus trailed off, back in his school years. Petunia hugged her son. "You are special to us, Dudley, and even if the Headmaster never takes notice of you, WE will know. What does it matter what a total stranger thinks of you?"

Dudley nodded. "Harry is only famous for surviving when his parents died," he slowly put two and two together, "not for anything he did. I mean, he could become famous for things he does, he's good, but now people will only try to use him."

"Some people," Severus corrected, "and those people must be avoided. Have you been doing the Occlumency exercises I gave you and Harry?"

"Yes, Uncle Severus."

"The Headmaster is a Legilimens. You may not be able to keep him out of your head, he is very strong, but you WILL notice. If you do, try not to give anything away, act as usual, and as soon as you can, alert your parents or myself. He is not allowed to do that. Aunt Minerva and Aunt Poppy will help you too. You are a boy, Dudley, you don't have to solve adult things. The Headmaster was right in one thing, you are not me. I may not have enjoyed Hogwarts, but that doesn't mean you won't. Don't worry too much, and enjoy your time there."

sssssssss

Severus had explained how to get to Platform 9 ¾ and had given Petunia and Vernon a charmed coin each that would allow them to pass the barrier as well to wave their son off.

Dudley sat excited, but a bit anxious in an empty compartment as the train departed. A toad hopped around his feet, and he picked it up.

"Lost, eh?" he commented. Setting it on the place next to him and giving it a few dried flies from his potions kit, he took out his transfiguration book and began reading. Most of the first year material wasn't new to him, but he wanted to be prepared anyway.

"I don't care about being famous like Harry," he thought, "but I will show everyone that hard work and being determined will go a long way too."

After half an hour or so, when the toad was lazily stretched out besides him, a girl stormed in.

"Did you see a toad? Neville lost his, and he's very upset. Oh, you're reading up on our new books? I've read them all and even tried out some charms. Which is your favourite subject? Did you read Hogwarts: a history?"

Dudley's eyes widened at the speed the girl threw all this out without a breath.

"Erm…this toad?" he asked, "to answer your questions, yes, yes I have, I think Potions, and yes."

"Ohhhh, that's wonderful. NEVILLE!"

A boy walked in, his face pinched but lightening up when he saw the toad. "TREVOR! There you are!"

Dudley smiled. "Do you want to join me in here? I mean, reading's okay, but it'd be fun to get to know some people before we get there."

The girl nodded and sat down, Neville following suit.

"I'm Dudley, Dudley Dursley."

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said.

"Neville Longbottom," the boy muttered, holding on to his toad, "I saw you at the platform. You are both Muggleborn, aren't you?"

Dudley nodded. Hermione looked up in surprise. "You are?"

"Certainly. My father is manager for Grunnings Drills. Mum decided to stay home once I was born."

"My parents are dentists," Hermione sighed, "they're very busy. I was afraid I'd be the only Muggleborn."

"Muggleborns are quite common," Neville said softly, "as pureblood families suffer more from inbreeding, more squibs are born….my gran thought I was one, too, until I got my letter."

"Squibs?" Hermione asked.

"Someone without magic born into a magical family," Dudley said, "Kind of the opposite of a Muggleborn Wizard. I read about them."

"I wonder if Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts," they heard an excited voice in the corridor, "He's our age, so he should be coming."

A redheaded boy, followed by two identical ones peeked inside.

"Ah, more firsties," one of the twins said.

"They do make them…"

"Smaller and smaller each year."

"Hi. We were looking for…"

"Correction, ickle Ronnikins. YOU were looking."

"We were looking for Harry Potter."

Dudley sighed. "Do you think Harry would LIKE being hounded by people wanting to gawk at him? I'm guessing it would annoy him."

The younger redhead looked offended and stomped off, but the twins remained.

"That was a remarkable…"

"insightful comment you made."

"One would think…"

"you know Mr Potter personally."

Dudley groaned. "I do, but please, keep that quiet. Being famous for something you can't remember is bad enough, but being famous for knowing something who did something they can't remember is even worse."

He saw respect, mingled with disbelief in Neville and Hermione's eyes.

"Look, Harry is my cousin. He grew up with us since his parents died. He's a pretty quiet kid compared to the rest of us, so he would hate the attention and people staring at him. We're almost there. Shall we change?"

Hermione was already in her robes and the boys quickly changed into theirs. At the platform, the half-giant that Aunt Minerva had called 'Hagrid' stood calling for the first years. When they were all gathered, he led them to the boats. Dudley felt his mouth drop when he got his first look at the castle. It was beautiful! Some of the inhabitants might not be the nicest of people, but he felt like he could love this castle.

They were dropped off in the Entrance Hall where Aunt Minerva welcomed them. She secretly gave Dudley a little wink as she walked out to see if the Hall was ready for them. Soon they walked through the Hall until they stood up front. The Headmaster and the other staff were sitting at the Head table, save Aunt Minerva. Dudley smiled at Aunt Poppy and Aunt Irma and received smiles in return.

The Sorting began. Aunt Minerva – no, he would have to get used to calling her Professor McGonagall, wouldn't he? Better start practicing now, or he'd mess up in class. He shuddered to think what his much loved, but stern aunt would do to him then. Professor McGonagall told them all to sit on the stool she had provided when their names were called and to put on the old hat on it.

The list was ordered alphabetically and he was one of the first. The hat yelled out a name of a House every time someone was Sorted. It was kinda cool, a talking accessory.

"Dursley, Dudley!"

He hopped onto the stool.

"Ah, Dudley Dursley. I had hoped to Sort your cousin today as well, but it seems he's not here. No matter! The school is lucky to have you…such a hardworking young man! You already accomplished much by sheer willpower and simple sweat. Hmm…you have some ambition, to be sure, and that is good, but it takes more than ambition for Slytherin. Gryffindor…no, not to say you are not brave when the situation calls for it, but it is not your first quality. No, it's quite clear to me that Hufflepuff would suit you best."

"Hufflepuff?" Dudley thought, "Books aren't very flattering about that House."

"What do books know, boy? Helga Hufflepuff was a powerful witch, hard working, loyal, and not wanting empty fame. How do you think Hogwarts was built? A wave of a wand and POOF, huge magic castle? No, it took sweat, determination and years of work. Helga went on when Godric was adventuring, Salazar was scheming and Rowena was reading. Without her, there wouldn't have been a Hogwarts. You have much of her in you, I like that. No, without doubt you are a HUFFLEPUFF!"

Dudley heard the Hat yell the name and stood up. Applause came from all tables. The twins, who were Gryffindors, did some catcalls and he glanced at Neville, who still looked nervous. With an encouraging smile at his yearmate, Dudley sat down at the Hufflepuff table.

Granger was easy. She ended up in Ravenclaw, no problems. Longbottom took a long time under the hat. It seemed the boy was debating with the Hat as he had done. Finally the Hat shouted out HUFFLEPUFF and Neville joined him.

"It wanted to put me in Gryffindor, actually, it was doubting between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and I said I'd rather go to Hufflepuff because I already had a friend there."

The redheaded boy was named Weasley. His Sorting didn't take very long either. He became a Gryffindor like his brothers, and Dudley could see yet another redhead – how many of them WERE there? – pound him on the back.

The Headmaster stood up and made his announcements – the forest, apparently was off limits, as well as the third floor corridor. He wondered why. The Headmaster was clearly not in a good mood – probably because he had assumed Mum and Dad would feel threatened enough to send Harry here anyway.

Dudley leaned back and enjoyed the feast, happy that all his favourite foods had appeared.

"I have an owl," a boy said a little down the table, "he's up in the Owlery, he likes it better there than in the common room."

A few girls had brought cats, they would stay in the Hufflepuff common rooms, who were apparently quite suitable for a large collection of pets.

"I have Trevor, Uncle Algie gave him to me, " Neville fed his toad morsels from the table, "do you have a pet, Dud?"

"No, but my Uncle promised me an owl if I bring home good grades at Christmas. I should write and tell my family about my Sorting…I'll have to find the Owlery tomorrow."

"You can borrow mine," an older boy said, "all of you firsties. If you don't have an owl of your own, write your letters tonight and I'll send my owl off to deliver them."

"Great, thanks Cedric," Neville smiled, "Gran'll appreciate it."

"Yes, and we don't want to keep your Gran waiting, do we?" Cedric winked at the smaller boy.

"No, we don't," Neville shuddered, "she does not like to be uninformed."

ssssssss

"_Dear Uncle Severus,_

_Thanks for congratulating me on making Hufflepuff. I'm glad you think I'll do well. Also thanks for the extra pocket money. I've owl-ordered a bag with feather light charms so I can carry around my books more easily._

_I've already written to Harry several times so I don't have to ask how he is here. Mum says it's polite, but really, what's the point of asking when I read his last letter just half an hour ago?_

_Class is going great, I learn enough to remain interested but none of them are giving me any difficulties. Potions is boring, though. There's this man teaching that just doesn't know much about his own subject. At least not compared to when you were teaching us. Could __you send me some extra material so I can read ahead for when you teach us again during summer?_

_Some things are a bit strange, though. There was a break-in at Gringotts, and the Headmaster has told us the third floor corridor is off limits. Hagrid, whom I see from time to time because I just love all his interesting creatures, has let it slip he removed the package in the vault that was broken into and brought it to Hogwarts to give to the Headmaster. Do you think it's still here? Would it be dangerous, if we are not allowed to enter an entire corridor because of it?_

_I really like how Aunt Minerva teaches. And Aunt Poppy lets me help in the infirmary. She says it reminds her of old times. They were really angry with the Headmaster when he tried to corner me (fortunately in the infirmary) and pry Harry's location out of me. He used Legilimency, but not much because I could keep him out by throwing some silly memories of Harry and me playing videogames in front._

_Other than that, I like Hogwarts a lot. I've made a good friend, Neville, also a Hufflepuff, and Hermione, she's in Ravenclaw. We often study together. Neville is a bit insecure. Aunt Minerva says he has no reason to doubt his abilities so I should try and encourage him as much as I can. Which isn't hard, he's GREAT at herbology. Professor Sprout is even giving him extra lessons._

_Anyway, I have to get to Charms now. Professor Flitwick is funny, but he's also very good with a wand – I think a lot of people would underestimate him if they ever had to fight him. Defense afterwards. That's just a disaster. Quirrell is afraid of his own shadow, and he wears this really weird turban. I swear he occasionally speaks like a snake, he hisses the same as Harry does._

_See you at Christmas, and Aunt Poppy says to tell you that if you don't show up she'll personally drag you away from your cauldrons by your ear. Her words, not mine! so don't kill the messenger. _

_Dudley."_

"Hiding stuff at Hogwarts? Off limit corridors? Parselmouth teachers?" Severus frowned at the letter, "What is going on there? What is he hiding?"

He paced the room. "What would be so important? Dragons blood? No, that is hardly secret anymore – even though it's hard to get. Maybe he started a new project? I doubt Nicholas Flamel is ready for retirement yet…."

Suddenly his eyes widened and he felt like someone had hit him over the head with a hammer.

"Merlin, no. No, no, no. That is NOT something you hide in a school full of children when you KNOW half the Dark Wizards of the world are looking for it."

He ran his hands through his hair. "Board meeting. Calling a Board meeting."

A handful of Floo powder was tossed in. "Master Rimini, I'm taking a few days leave. Something is brewing. Kindly check on it from time until I come back."

Hastily packing an overnight bag, Severus activated his Portkey to the Dursley residence. Dumbledore would have some questions to answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Albus Dumbledore was annoyed. The Board somehow always managed to organize a Headmaster-required meeting at the most awkward times.

Just outside the meeting room he nearly bumped into Amelia Bones.

"Hello, Amelia, what are you doing here?"

The witch held up a piece of parchment. "My presence here is required, it seems. I was invited."

When they entered the room most of the Board was already present. Of course, the Potter seats and the token Table seat were empty as usu…no.

An all too familiar dark-haired young man occupied the Potter seat.

"Mr Snape," Dumbledore greeted warily, "What brings you here?"

"Potions Master Snape called this meeting, Albus," said this year's chairman, "as proxy of the Potter seat he has that right."

"I challenge that," the Headmaster raised his chin, "Harry Potter is not a student here at this time. Something I seek to remedy, but until such time Mr Snape is not entitled to the seat."

"I beg to differ, Headmaster," Severus said calmly, forcing his emotions down with his Occlumency shields, "the rules require me to be Harry Potters guardian to use the Potter chair on the board. They also require me to be the legal guardian of a student here. The rules do NOT specify that this student must be a Potter. I am both Harry Potter's and Dudley Dursley's magical guardian, the latter of whom is in fact a student at this school."

"Well, with that cleared up we can get to business," the chairman announced, "if everyone will take their seats?"

When seated, he nodded to Severus. "Potions Master Snape has gathered us here today, speaking of some concerns he has. The Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Bones, is also present at his request. Please speak, Mr Snape."

"Thank you. First of all, I would address a matter that concerns the Headmaster greatly. Namely, the education of Harry Potter. His Muggle guardians, Mr and Mrs Dursley, and myself, his guardian in our world, have made it clear to the Headmaster that Harry will not be attending Hogwarts. The Headmaster then threatened to take action against us for not seeing to Harry's education properly."

Madam Bones frowned. "Is this the case, Albus? And is the boy indeed being deprived of an education, Mr Snape?"

Severus politely turned to the older man, indicating that he would let him speak first, but the Headmaster remained silent.

"Harry is most certainly not being deprived of an education, Madam Bones. He has, in fact, been a student at the junior program at the Institutio Magica Roma since he was nine years old, and has indicated a preference to continue his studies there. As you can imagine, none of his guardians objected to that. For his safety, I must ask you to have this information Obliviated after this meeting, remaining only with the knowledge that Harry is enjoying his schooling elsewhere."

He had long debated whether or not he should reveal Harry's location to Dumbledore since the old man would most certainly cheat his way out of Oblivation. His talk with Headmaster Sforza, however, had reassured him.

All members agreed, forcing the Headmaster into complying at least outwardly.

"So noted," Amelia Bones nodded, "but that can not be all, Mr Snape. While this issue needed addressing, it certainly did not warrant an emergency board meeting."

"No," Severus leaned back, "Headmaster. The third floor corridor. What is hidden in Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore actually startled for the first time Severus could remember. It took several minutes for the old man to regain his bearings.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, my b…Severus," he finally smiled benignly.

"Mr Snape will do," Severus smiled back, "So, you have not had Hagrid remove something from a highly secured vault in Gringotts, something that belongs to the owner of that vault, Nicholas Flamel?"

Now Dumbledore paled. "How…how…"

"While it may fool ignorant children, Headmaster, putting two and two together it is very obvious that what you have hidden inside Hogwarts is the Philosopher's Stone!"

Severus now banged on the table with his fist, "Do you deny it?"

The other Board members sat in shock, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"It needs safekeeping," Dumbledore replied, "Hogwarts is the safest place."

"Gringotts was broken into! GRINGOTTS! And you hide this object, that Voldemort seeks above any other to return to a mortal body, in a school full of CHILDREN! Are you trying to lure him here? Because as far as I can tell, you are close to succeeding on that count."

The chairman only now was able to hammer for silence as the other members still shuddered over Severus's use of the name.

"Headmaster Dumbledore…._is this true!?"_

There was little else to it.

"Yes, yes, it is indeed true. However, I assure the Board that several of our staff have placed protections on the Stone…"

Augusta Longbottom and Amelia Bones jumped up. "You HID that thing in school, Albus? Are you insane?!?"

Dumbledore stood up. "Please, there is no reason for panic. The stone is well protected and as far as I know, Voldemort is not even in England."

Severus gave a small smile. "Let's go see how well protected the stone is, then," he motioned to the door.

"I'm sorry, but you can't disturb the protections. It would take forever to reset them," Dumbledore protested.

"We will all be happy to help if that's the case," the Head of MLE said primly.

And thus the group proceeded to the third floor corridor. A simple 'Alohomora' opened the door, where they were faced with an enraged Fluffy, who was taking his guard duty very, very seriously indeed.

"Hush little doggy, don't say a word, Hagrid's gonna buy you a mockingbird…"

The other wizards stared at the young Potions Master as if he had gone insane, but Severus simply smirked.

"Hagrid's so easy. He loves to teach anyone about magical creatures, and particularly this one."

The other board members watched in amazement as the large dog whined a bit, lay down and fell asleep. They all descended down the hatch. And fell into a huge pit of Devil's Snare.

"Everyone stay calm," Augusta Longbottom said, "My grandson's interest in herbology has taught me a trick or two as well."

With a few deft flicks of her wand, a fire was lit and the Devil's Snare gave way, dropping them unceremoniously on the floor below. A passage extended before them. After a long walk, they finally saw a room. Hundreds of keys were flying around. Severus strode across the room, wand out, but nothing happened. The keys didn't attack, disappear or otherwise stopped their activities.

"Well, one of them is obviously the key that fits to this door. Bit retarded to actually leave the key in the very room with the door it is supposed to lock, don't you think, Headmaster?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Where do you hide a leaf? In a forest," Dumbledore quoted.

"That works fine for poets, but any Auror would be rolling on the floor in laughter by now. What would Alastor say?"

Meanwhile, the chairman had spotted the right key. "Accio key!"

The key flew to him, and he opened the door, but at that moment the other keys, obviously thinking this was a blatant case of kid…erm, keynapping, flew down and intended to pierce them all in the bloodiest manner possible.

"Protego! Protego! Protego!" several shields were thrown up and the keys dropped harmlessly to the floor.

Past the door was a giant chess set.

"Alright, who is the best player?" Dumbledore already stepped forward, volunteering himself, when Severus laughed.

"PLAY? Why would we? Wingardium Leviosa!" With a large sweep, the entire chess board was levitated into the air, and the way to the door was clear.

With a shrug, they all walked forwards and through the door. There, a table with potions bottles and a note awaited them.

"Of course, if you want something protected really well, you always leave the means to get through the protection as well as helpful little clues," Severus commented when he read the note.

"I doubt many people would find the solution to the riddle…"

"The fact that it's even HERE makes sure that someone could, Dumbledore," Augusta Longbottom said in a stern tone, "I am beginning to like this less and less. I have half a mind to withdraw Neville from the school."

Snape, meanwhile, emptied the biggest bottle, and had the smallest bottle from the table in his hand.

"What are you doing, Snape?"

"This," he held up the small bottle, "is a simple fire resistance potion that has been tied to this particular fire with a charm. I have a few bottles of standard fire resistance potions with me that I'm going to mix it with so that we may all pass through."

"You carry potions around?"

"I AM a Potions Master. We rarely part from our vials."

After passing the bottle around and ordering everyone to take a sip, they were ready to pass.

"Well, this fire would have been a good protection," a board member Severus didn't know commented, "not everyone carries a lot of potions around."

"That I mixed it is due to our being such a large group. It only takes one person to steal the stone."

One by one they stepped through the fire, to enter a large room with a single standing mirror at the far end.

"What is that?"

Amelia Bones frowned. "The Department of Mysteries has reported loaning an item to Headmaster Dumbledore…"

"Yes, they did," it was clear the chief Mugwump was in a very bad mood, "this is the Mirror of Erised."

"Desire?" Severus asked, "It shows what we desire? You hid the stone in it? Anyone who wants the stone just walks up to the mirror?"

"Of course not," the Headmaster scoffed, but after what they'd seen of the 'protections' no one took him very seriously.

"Let me see, then," Severus walked up to the mirror. He stared into it. He saw himself, a normal reflection. Then suddenly, his mirror image smirked, held up a stone and put it in his pocket. A sudden increase in weight made Severus realize that the real stone was now in his real pocket.

"Severus Snape," a voice came, "tipping my hand before I was fully ready. No matter. You led me to the stone."

"Professor Quirrell and Voldemort, I presume," Severus didn't even turn around, "you know, when I heard about the parseltongue I had my suspicions, but I came very close to dismissing it as foolishness. Certainly the Dark Lord I heard about would not be hiding in a building heavily warded against Dark magic specifically, right under the nose of its Headmaster? Yet here you are."

"Foolish boy. I had Lucius offer a chance for you to join me, but you rejected me. I could have lived with that, had you not saved the Potter boy. The wheels of prophesy ever turn. You cannot stop me."

Turning around to see a number of cowering wizards, Amelia Bones with her wand out and Albus Dumbledore at her side, Severus raised his chin.

"Where is Quirrell?"

Eery laughter filled the room. "He is already dead. The human body is not made to withstand the shocks of possession any more than the rodents and snakes I have occupied for seven years."

Severus sought eye-contact with Amelia Bones, who nodded. Quirrell was gone – there was no way they could save him. There was no time for the rituals that would expel the spirity Dark Lord from him on the off chance he would survive. That left only one choice.

Kill Quirrell.

"Give me the stone, boy," the body of the Defense professor closed in on him, arms outstretched. The turban had unwrapped and lay on the floor, revealing to the horrified Governors the face of the Dark Lord sticking out of it.

Severus closed his eyes. Then he pointed his wand between Quirrells eyes.

"REDUCTO!"

Blood and brains splattered around and over him, and he raised his arms to protect himself from the mess. An unearthly scream made him look up, in time to see the spirit of the Dark Lord emerge from the headless corpse that had been Quirrell and flee.

He slid down bonelessly onto the floor. "See what I meant, Director Bones?" he asked, his voice shaking a little more than he had wished.

The woman nodded. "Indeed I do. Headmaster Dumbledore – we are going to talk about this…at length."

ssssssssssss

Harry happily entered Uncle Severus's apartment on his free afternoon.

"Hello Harry," Severus smiled tiredly at the boy, "excuse my dishevelled appearance. I have only just returned from England."

"England!"

To Harry, England meant just one thing: "Did you bring cookies from Aunt Petunia?"

"I have indeed. She baked you a whole tin."

Harry immediately grabbed the tin that was held out and opened it. "Hmmmm…food's great at school, but no baking ever equals Aunt Petunia's."

Offering the tin to Severus, he took a huge bite out of his cookie. The Potions Master took one and ate it at a more decent rate.

"You can stay here for dinner, and then I'm taking you back to school myself. I need to see your Headmaster."

Harry looked alarmed and Severus smirked. "Guilty conscience, Harry?"

"Not at all!" the boy protested, "I've been good! I got Outstandings on all my tests this week except Arithmancy."

Arithmancy was Harry's weak point. Severus had spent hours and hours tutoring him, but the boy just seemed to have trouble grasping the most basic principles. So it did not surprise the Potions Master that the particular subject disrupted the otherwise perfect O scores.

Then he noticed Harry grinning widely at him. "I got an E!"

After taking a moment to process that information, Severus sent the boy a proud smile.

"Very well done, Harry! I'm proud of you."

It made him feel content that even with his good scores, such praise still made the young teen blush.

ssssssssssss

"So, what was the final outcome?" Headmaster Sforza leaned back in his chair, having heard Severus's report on the goings on at Hogwarts, "I would have heard had Albus been replaced."

Severus shook his head. "He is an icon for the Wizarding world, to remove him would be dangerous. He is, however, on probation. Also, another Deputy is appointed from the non-teaching staff, and the pair of them are given more power to veto decisions and take them to the Board for review. Poppy Pomfrey has been elected the second Deputy. Everyone was too frightened about the consequences of electing Filch for that office."

"What did the staff say about the Stone? If they set the protections they must have known."

"Yes, but Dumbledore had not told them that Voldemort was in England and after the stone. He only mentioned Nicholas Flamel asking him to keep it safe. They had no reason to believe the stone needed the heaviest protections and went along with Dumbledore's plans. They set the obstacle course because cooperating with the Headmaster is often much easier than trying to reason with him."

"How did Albus take all this?"

Severus shrugged. "I didn't see him afterwards. I went to greet my ward, Dudley. From what Professor McGonagall tells me, he was quite upset."

sssssssssssssssss

A few days later Severus was home. Having gained his Gold Cauldron and a decade to spare before he could gain Platinum, he had taken on some other interests. Several Potions magazines had asked him to write articles for them on a freelance basis, and he had selected two whose quality he trusted enough to write for them. He also published in a few journals. Master Rimini had offered him a job and was not keeping it very secret that he hoped Severus would one day be his successor.

After the hectic, busy years the change of pace was strange but welcome. He brew three days a week, generally, depending on the demand. The other two days he spent on research and writing his articles, which he did from his home. Harry did not drop by every time he had a free afternoon, but he liked to keep in touch with the boy all the same.

The two days off he now had felt like a luxury. Of course, things would get more busy in a few years but for now he enjoyed the respite.

A knock on his door brought him out of his pleasant reading of a journal. Getting up a bit grumpy at being disturbed he checked who was at the door.

Headmaster Dumbledore. Bloody great. Deciding he might as well get it over with, Severus opened the door.

"I wish to speak with you," the old man said, civilly this time.

"Very well," Severus stepped aside.

A moment later they stood in the living room.

"Do you hate me, Mr Snape?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus frowned. "I resent you. I despise you…yes, I probably hate you."

"Why? Why are you intent on ruining me? You have seemed to hate me from your first years at Hogwarts on – did your parents poison your mind against me?"

The Potions Master raised one eyebrow. "I am not intent on ruining you. I would prefer never to have ANY dealings with you again but alas, that is not to be. If you are referring to the actions taken against you lately, I must point out that they are your own fault. I have addressed the issues, that is true but had you been without fault the inquiry would have shown that.

Second, my parents did not like you, but that is a point in your favour as far as I'm concerned. However, when I came to Hogwarts I quickly discovered that my parents were correct on this one point at least. You have earned my hatred all by yourself, Headmaster. Do not presume to think otherwise."

"Why?" The old man looked at him intently, as if determined to fish the answer from Severus's mind. Which he probably would have had he been able.

"You never took whatever happened to me in school seriously. If you really wish to understand, which I doubt, revisit your memories and be brutally honest about what you see. Speak with Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey."

He turned around. "You won't , I know that. You are not capable of admitting your mistakes, even now that Pettigrew is dead and Black imprisoned for killing him. Sacrificing me has apparently not kept him in the Light. Now go away. I have things to do."

The Headmaster of Hogwarts looked around. "You have made quite a name for yourself, I hear," he commented.

"I am thirty-one years old and already among the highest ranking Potions Masters in Europe. I didn't need you to accomplish something."

With a thoughtful glance at the rigid back that was turned to him, Dumbledore left the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Irma Pince happily stacked away books, straightened the rows, scourgified whatever was messy and generally, enjoyed keeping the library in perfect shape.

At a far table, she saw a familiar boy.

"Hello Dudley," she said merrily, "how are you, honey? I haven't had much chance to talk to you."

"Hi Aunt Irma….I thought I wasn't supposed to talk out loud in the library?"

Irma waved her hand. "No one else is here so we can't disturb other students."

Dudley smiled. No one else would get away with anything over whispering, but he knew that his aunt was very fond of him.

"I'm studying hard, Aunt Irma, and I get good grades! I like Hogwarts so far – but I think I can see why Uncle Severus didn't. I mean – yeah, there are very annoying Slytherins, but they aren't all evil and people are awfully rude to them. Just the other day I saw four third years pester a girl from my Charms class. I called a Prefect who was near, and he broke them up, but he didn't even report them!"

The librarian sighed. "This House rivalry is getting out of control, I agree, Dudley. I hope you will do your best to make friends with all Houses. Setting an example would be the best way to break such things."

"Neville and I hang out with Hermione a lot, she's in Ravenclaw."

Irma laughed. "I know Hermione, alright, she is always in here. Last weekend I had to forcibly remove her from the library and order her to enjoy her weekend."

"I can imagine that! She's very smart. And I made friends with Fred and George, but they're third years already. Still, I like them. I promised to test some of their jokes for them when they're ready. They were talking about toffee that makes your tongue grow. Did you know they want to set up a joke shop after Hogwarts?"

"No, but I have no doubt they would put Zonko's out of business. Do try and steer them away from House rivalry as well, Dudley – as all Weasleys, they are very prone to disliking Slytherin."

"What House were you in when you were here, Aunt Irma?"

"I didn't go to Hogwarts, dear. My parents insisted that I should be fluent in French so I was sent to Beauxbatons."

"Harry's school doesn't have Houses either. They have classes, but that's only for school stuff. Outside of that there aren't any. Harry is in class 1A+, that means he's in the top five of his year. They play some Quidditch but not as much as they do here. Harry's also learning horseback riding and fencing. Physical exercise is much more important there."

"Ahem," the pair heard a soft cough behind them.

Albus Dumbledore had entered the library.

"Headmaster. What can I do for you?"

Dudley stared at the floor.

"I better go, aunt…Madam Pince," he excused himself, "I will come back later to check out my books."

"Mr Dursley," Dumbledore watched the blond boy as he packed his things, "Are you happy in Hufflepuff?"

Dudley nodded. "It's nice."

"That is…good."

He opened his mouth to ask Harry's cousin more questions, but the boy quickly muttered a greeting and rushed off.

"Well? Is there a book you need?" Madam Pince turned to her desk.

"I went to see Mr Snape," Dumbledore admitted.

The witch turned in surprise. "That probably wasn't a good idea. I am surprised Poppy doesn't have you in the infirmary now."

"He hates me."

"Why yes, he does."

"I think that is unwise. This is not a time for petty childhood grievances, we should all work together against the evil…"

"Oh come off it, Albus!" the woman slapped a book down so viciously on her desk that it groaned and wriggled.

"Petty childhood grievances indeed! If you keep dismissing his pain as easily as that Severus will never be able to work with you. It is not up to _him_ to fix this, it is your doing and your responsibility to make amends. You have no right to demand anything from him. If you want my advise, get that Pensieve of yours, throw in all strands of Severus's school years and study every incident with highly critical eyes. No making excuses and no turning blind eyes. Just honesty, and you'll see why he hates you."

sssssssssssss

Harry Potter sat in his room, his desk piled high with books. The students at the Institutio did not sleep in dorms like Dudley had told him they did at Hogwarts. Each had his or her own small room with a bed, a desk and a comfortable chair. There was a common room for all students but most studied in their own rooms.

The teachers at the Institutio, at least the ones who lived there, had their own apartments in the building.

The pace was demanding. Dudley had described their classes at Hogwarts as nice, but he easily kept up. Harry suspected he would've been bored easily – with the classes at least! Dudley had written how their Defense against the Dark Arts teacher had suddenly disappeared, how some corridor had been off limits before that teacher's disappearance and was now open again. Rumors were spreading throughout the castle. Both Dudley and Harry had tried to pry some information out of Uncle Severus, who had been at the castle at that time and was bound to know more of it, being an adult and all, but Uncle Severus did not say a word. He would pat them on the head and send them of to 'play' something that he did when he did not want the boys to know something. He enjoyed the furious looks that were thrown his way whenever he acted like that and had even admitted that much! It was not fair.

Harry doubted he would have much time for adventure if such things could even happen at the Institutio. He studied several fields. History, which included both magical history, muggle history, the history of mermaids, goblins, house elves and many more. Magical Creatures included caring for the wild ones, training them, but also Centaur and Goblin etiquette. Potions and Herbology were combined. Charms, Transfiguration and Defense, which were also separate courses for Dudley, were included in Spellcraft where the higher years also learned to create their own spells. The few with an aptitude towards wandless magic were tutored there to train their gift. Hogwarts electives Arithmancy and Ancient Runes were part of the Magical Theory field.

Divination was not taught at all. Students who had an aptitude to it were very carefully tutored by very experienced Seers. Headmaster Sforza took Harry aside just before he would go home for Christmas and explained it.

"A prophesy was apparently made about your life, Harry. Never feel compelled to live up to it should you ever discover its contents. That would make it a self fulfilling prophesy. The future is not static and can follow many paths, sometimes depending on the smallest of our actions. It is, however, YOUR future, for you to shape. No one else can do that for you. That is why we monitor our Seer students so closely. Not only does it take great wisdom to handle such gifts, it is often more a curse than a gift to the Seer."

Harry frowned. "Why, Headmaster? How bad can it be to know the future? I mean, we could prevent a lot of things from happening."

"And how do you know they will happen? What a Seer sees, is only a possible future, one of many roads. When a Seer claims to have seen a great evil, it is but a warning. One that we would be wise to heed, but just a warning nevertheless. It CAN come to pass; it MUST not. Do you understand the difference, child?"

Harry slowly nodded. "Uncle Severus says my life is my own, to do with as I see fit. He says just because people made me famous for what happened when Mum and Dad died, I shouldn't let it force me into doing anything I don't feel right about. And he says I mustn't let it go to my head."

Headmaster Sforza laughed. "That sounds like Severus, alright."

"It's not like I would do that anyway," Harry shrugged, "Uncle Severus saved my life. I don't see why I am famous when it was his doing."

The old man raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Voldemort…he…he killed my Dad first with a Killing curse, and then my Mum. I saw Uncle Severus come running towards us in the distance before he killed Dad, but he was too far away. I didn't know him back then," Harry looked up to explain.

"He tried to help Mum but he couldn't. Then he grabbed me and made me drink a potion. Voldemort shot another Killing curse at me but it bounced back somehow. It must have been that potion because I couldn't cast spells yet."

The Headmaster stared at the boy in amazement. "That sneaky brat," he finally shook himself out of his stupor, "I'm going to have a chat with him real soon."

"Uncle Severus is not in trouble, is he?" Harry asked in concern, "He took me home with him and brought me to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. I still miss Mum and Dad sometimes but I like where I live now."

A kind smile on the old face made him return the gesture. "Don't worry, Harry. I'm quite fond of your Uncle Severus. I've heard you worked very hard this term. Your Aunt and Uncle will be happy with your grades. You go on now, the Portkeys are ready to take you all home."

sssssssssss

Severus hummed as he walked the halls of the Institutio. His last class of term had just ended. The younger students had been ported home already and the elder ones would follow. He looked forward to spending Christmas with the Dursleys. His aunts would be spending the holiday with them as well but as the Dursleys didn't have enough room to put all of them up, they were staying at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Potions Master Snape."

He inclined his head to the Headmaster. "Headmaster Sforza."

"Come up with me to my office, please," the old man offered no explanation but simply started for his office, expecting Severus to follow.

As they entered, the Headmaster sat down and pointed at the chair opposite the desk.

"Sit. Now, young man, I believe we need to talk."

Severus's eyes opened wide. "I am unaware of any infraction to the rules…"

"I spoke with Harry," the Headmaster interrupted, "he shared some events of the day his parents died. Is there anything you wish to tell me? Anything at all?"

So unnerved by the unusual stern behaviour that he missed the slight tug at the corner of the Headmaster's mouth Severus swallowed. "N-no, sir."

"Ah. Nothing? Nothing about a potion you fed Harry seconds before the Killing curse hit him – just weeks after you presented your bronze cauldron project?"

Severus went scarlet and ducked his head.

"No, Severus," the Headmaster chided, "don't be embarrassed. You saved that boy's life. The reports make it sound like you happened upon the scene when everything was over. Yet Harry says he spotted you running towards them even before his father fell. I must confess I do not quite understand why you didn't take the credit for it."

The Potions Master looked up at him, eyes full of anguish. "I was too far away. I saw Potter fall…and then Lily. I would have Apparated but…"

"Apparating into the middle of a battle is most unwise when you don't know how and when the curses fly," Sforza finished for him, "continue."

Now that his secret was out, Severus nearly stumbled over his words spilling the story.

"I wanted to save Lily. Oh, I would've saved Potter had I been able, but most of all I wanted to save Lily. Seconds…if I had only been seconds faster! He never wanted HER, he wanted the boy, which confirms Minerva's reports on Dumbledore's prophesy. Voldemort must know about it. She fell, and then only the child was left, Voldemort had us at wandpoint and there was nothing I could do, nothing but have the child drink the potion and pray it would work."

Sforza moved from behind his desk and sat next to the younger wizard.

"Why not tell the Aurors what really happened? Why did you let Harry become famous for something he didn't do?"

"I'm not sure that it was just the potion. Who knows what old magic Lily invoked with her sacrifice? Dumbledore certainly thinks so, and the wards on Privet Drive have never wavered. I cannot be sure, and I never had a choice. The Aurors from England were so overjoyed with Voldemorts defeat that they proclaimed Harry a hero, the Boy Who Lived, they named him. What was I to do? To say it might have been me would've seemed petty, not to mention that the threat of blood protection keeps the remaining Death Eaters at bay."

"If it was the potion…"

"Don't you see?" Severus turned to him imploringly, "I hated James Potter. I loathed him with all my heart. My claims would have been dismissed as jealousy, wanting to steal a child's fame because of my grievance against his father."

The Headmaster nodded. "Do your aunts know?"

Severus shook his head. "I didn't dare" he admitted softly, "They mean the world to me. I couldn't have handled…I didn't want to risk…"

"That they wouldn't believe you…" the old man shook his head, "Haven't you even told Master Rimini?"

He didn't need to hear the answer. "Of course you haven't. You kept it a secret and had Harry not remembered, no one would ever know what you did."

"It might not have been me," Severus protested weakly.

"Severus, blood wards aren't that powerful. Not so powerful that they can be transferred from an incident here to England as part of a set of house wards. They just don't work like that. They give the recipient extraordinary luck, yes, and strong survival instincts, but they aren't something you can pick up with your wand and stick to whatever you like."

"But Dumbledore said he'd raised them. They were up before I even arrived with Harry."

"Now THAT is absolutely impossible. Raising blood wards without the child present? No Severus, if I were you I would take a close look at those wards. Albus may have thought he was raising blood wards, but I will eat my left sock if they aren't just Family wards, designed to protect the inhabitants of the house."

The young Potions Master looked away. "Even so, it must remain secret. The thought of blood wards keep unwanted visitors away and as such serve their purpose, real or imagined. I am well enough respected without claiming to have rescued the Boy Who Lived. I don't need that kind of fame. Finally, doing so would put Harry back into the spotlight as well."

The Headmaster sighed. "I see your point. However, you must tell Master Rimini. He can do some discreet research. If your potion WAS the sole reason Harry survived, then it must be tested further and adapted – a potion to stop the Unforgivables, Severus!"

Paling, the man next to him stood up and paced the room. "I…I had not thought of that," he whispered in defeat.

"Go to Master Rimini and explain. Extract a Vow from him to keep it secret if you wish, he will gladly give it to you."

sssssssssssssss

A few hours later Severus sat with bowed head in front of his mentor, having explained the whole story.

"I am sorry I disappoint you, Master," he sighed softly, "I will understand if you wish for me to leave."

"Leave?" the stern Master shook his head. "Come with me, Severus."

He took hold of Severus's arm and steered him into his private office, where no one ever came. Even Severus had not been there in the many years he had spent with the Master.

Along the walls were pictures.

"All my old students," the Master said proudly, "All my students who have gained Bronze or better."

Close to the desk was a picture of Severus himself. He recognized a few of the others as well.

His Mentor stood behind him and took his shoulders. "Look at them all, Severus. What do you see?"

"Potions Masters," Severus whispered, "the world's best."

"Yes, yes, they are all excellent. Very talented. But that is not what I meant. These pictures were all taken on the day they gained their Bronze Cauldron. How old were you when you did, Severus?"

"Twenty-four, Master."

"How old are the others?"

Severus looked around. "It appears they are all at least ten years older than I am now, Master."

"Exactly." He was turned around.

"You were twenty-four, Severus, and very mature for your years, but barely out of your teens nevertheless. Compared to someone as old as me, you still are little more than a child," Rimini teased, extracting the expected scowl.

"You've had so many things to do, so many responsibilities that people twice your age would shirk from," the Master continued, "It may not have been wise to conceal the circumstances of Voldemort's defeat from me, but you are young and allowed to make mistakes. I am not disappointed in you, Severus. Glad to have an interesting challenge in that potion of yours, but not angry."

He suddenly felt very childish and very insecure. He HAD been only twenty-four and had to make a lot of decisions. To raise Harry. And to raise Harry he first had to educate his family to provide a proper home for the boy. Every step of the way wondering if he didn't push control too far, if he didn't turn into another Dumbledore. What if he had made more mistakes?

His shoulders were squeezed tightly and then the Master released him.

"Go home and enjoy your holiday, Severus. Rest and don't worry. I will do the first tests – if you could get a blood sample from the boy while you're there, I'd be much obliged, but other than that, we will get together after New Year to plan this little project."

"Master…"

Master Rimini sighed. "I've known you since you were a boy, Severus. Despite your enormous talents and maturity you were just that, a boy. Always so insecure and afraid to make a mistake. I should have addressed that sooner, but…well. It is not my strong suit, I fear."

Severus bit his lip. "I don't want to make mistakes. I cannot make mistakes. I must show…must show him…"

The old man led him to the couch and sat him down. "What must you show to whom, Severus?"

"I must show him what I could do without him, that I didn't need him," Severus rambled on, "I can make a name for myself without him, I can be a force of good, he'll have to see that Slytherin is not all evil…he'll have to."

Master Rimini closed his eyes. "Albus Dumbledore, Severus?"

"Have to show him…" was the muttered reply.

"I think you need a long rest," the old master said, shaking his head, "you've been far too strained for far too long."

He put a slight sleep charm over the younger man and stretched him out on his couch. Then he contacted the Dursley family.

"I'll send Severus by Portkey as soon as he is awake," he informed Petunia, "but he must rest and relax. I have locked the lab and am sending him on a full month's leave. It would be well if he could stay with you…"

"Of course," the woman nodded, "I will contact Poppy Pomfrey, she will take care of him."

"Make sure you do not push him, or lecture him," Master Rimini instructed, "he needs calm, not additional stress."

sssssssssss

A while later, three witches sat watching the sleeping young man on Privet Drive. Petunia and Vernon had taken the boys out to dinner and movies in honor of their first night back, and to give the elder ladies a chance to talk to Severus.

Poppy had done a scan and discovered chronic fatigue from the many years he spent brewing, traces of past abuse that had not quite healed yet and a clear tendency not to eat properly when busy or stressed. She had immediately asked the old Master Rimini to brew some of his finest nutrient and healing potions, which he had sent through as soon as they were done.

Severus slowly opened his eyes. "Aunt Poppy?" he asked, seeing the witch study him intensely.

"Yes, honey, you're at Privet Drive. Come, drink these for me." She fed him the potions.

"I apologise…"

"Be quiet, young man," Minerva scolded him lightly, "we are glad to take care of you. Let us spoil you a little."

Their adopted nephew sighed. "I don't know why, but I am a bit tired."

"You are worn out, Severus," the nurse said, "Mr Rimini has given you a month off and you are under strict orders to relax. He also suggested…"

She looked at the other two, who nodded, "He also suggested that you look into your issues with Albus Dumbledore. His idea was sending a letter to the Headmaster, and I think that might not be a bad idea. Get it all off your chest and lay it at his door. That can wait, though. We are going to get you a little dinner and then you must go back to sleep."

"What," Severus smiled sleepily, "no bedtime story?"

The three witches smirked in a most Slytherin manner as they produced a children's story book.

**A/N: K…I hope you all like this chapter. I am taking suggestions on the phrasing of Severus's letter to Dumbledore. **


	8. Chapter 8

Dumbledore sat at his desk, staring at his Pensieve. Yes, he had deposited his memories of Severus in it, as his staff members had suggested. No, he hadn't actually gone in yet. Fawkes kept giving him pointed looks, but he ignored the phoenix. Instead he stared at the letter on his desk.

It identified as coming from Severus Snape, and he was pretty sure he did not want to know what it said. Nevertheless, he had asked for it. He was the one that went to the young man and demanded answers. He probably shouldn't complain when he finally got them.

Slowly, afraid that it would turn out to be a Howler even if it wasn't red, or coated in poison, he opened it.

A single sheet of parchment fell out. The length of the missive, or lack thereof, surprised the old wizard – he had expected an extensive rant.

"_Headmaster Dumbledore,"_

was the simple opening,

"_I doubt that you have actually taken the time to review your memories. No matter. Nothing can persuade you to change your views if you do not with to. I know that now._

_For years, at school, I hoped that one day you would see me, not as a Slytherin immersed in the Dark Arts, but as a child with talents in his own right. Despite your unfair treatment of me and your favouritism towards Gryffindors I kept hoping that one day you would see me, just as much a boy back then as Potter, Black and Lupin, but you did not._

_My hope for that died on that night Black sent me to the Shrieking Shack with the tale of Lily being in danger. Yes, you read that right. I thought Lily had gone in there, was on her way to meet a full blown werewolf. I had been aware of what Remus Lupin was for quite some time and it didn't bother me. _

_James Potter did save me, and I acknowledge that life debt. I have fulfilled it in saving Harry._

_However, when you would not even listen to me, blackmailed me into silence as if I were an untrustworthy criminal, and punished me, the last bit of hope I had died._

_Regardless,__ I spent years trying to prove myself to you. I spoke the truth when I said I did not need you to succeed in life, but I did yearn for you to acknowledge it. To just once see past your prejudices. I've had to give that up now. I am no longer expecting anything good from you, and I apologise for the unfair expectations I have placed upon you since my first year at your school._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape."_

Dumbledore sighed and put his half moon glasses on his desk to rub his eyes.

"Do you remember Severus, Fawkes?" he asked the bird.

An affirmative thrill was his answer.

"Was I unfair to him?"

The response of the phoenix was something that would in human terms undoubtedly translate as "DUH!"

The old Headmaster sighed again, deeply. "Very well then," he strode to his pensieve, took a deep breath and plunged in.

ssssssssss

Severus slept for the better part of the week and was dutifully plied with nutrient potions by Poppy Pomfrey. It didn't take too long for him to protest against his forced convalescence, but all four females were adamant he had to stay put. No brewing, no helping with the chores, nothing more strenuous than reading and watching Muggle documentaries on the telly with Vernon, who shot the other man occasional pitying looks.

"Best to just let the girls have their way, mate," he offered as Severus sat huffing on the couch, having been tucked in a quilt, given hot chocolate laced with potions and biscuits with firm instructions not to move from that couch from the remainder of the afternoon.

"It's easier to just go along with them. You won't win anyway and the more you fight, the fiercer they get."

"Soon they'll be sending me to bed like Harry and Dudley," Severus scowled, "I don't need to be spoiled and pampered and babied. I'm not a boy!"

Vernon laughed. "To them you are. You're their nephew, and almost a brother to Petunia and me. If the women decide you need some TLC, there's no chance in hell you'll be able to fight them off, so sit quietly like a good boy, drink your chocolate milk and tell me if your magic would be able to drill a tunnel through the Channel without as many problems."

With that, he zapped on to a documentary on the giant drills needed for that project.

Severus leaned back and watched the program, his annoyance slowly fading. He knew he was tired, overworked and stressed. Maybe allowing his aunts – and Petunia who was second to no one when it came to fussing and spoiling – to look after him for a bit wasn't such a bad idea…

Vernon grinned when halfway through the program Severus had fallen asleep. Adjusting the sound a little he decided that a nap was not a bad idea at all.

That is how the two boys found them an hour later. First they peered into Vernon's face to make sure he really was asleep. Then they did the same with Severus. Two evil smiles emerged on their faces.

"Quick. Go steal Aunt Petunia's lipstick and eyeliner and whatever else you think we can use," Harry whispered to his cousin.

Dudley ran up the stairs stifling his giggles and returned with his mothers make-up.

The boys were nowhere in sight when the three witches and Petunia returned a little while after. They entered the living room and stopped up short, staring at the sleeping men in shock.

Severus's mouth had been enlarged by the lipstick to clownish proportions. His cheeks had so much powder on it that they looked pink, and his nose had a purple dot. Apparently the little culprits had feared he would wake up if they did his eyes so they left them alone, but Vernon, who was famous for being a very deep sleeper, had been painted Egyptian style. Heavy black lines adorned his eyes and ran through almost to his ears.

The three couldn't help themselves. They started laughing until tears ran down their cheeks. Severus woke up, alarmed, and even Vernon grunted out something resembling an inquiry.

"Y-y-you should l-look at yourselves…" Irma bit her lip as she handed Severus a mirror, "It's…" she once again dissolved into giggles.

Severus had by now noticed Vernon's face, and in alarm checked his own in the mirror.

"Those brats!" he cried out. Vernon by now thought the world was coming to an end and woke up as well.

He stared at Severus in shock, but just as he was about to laugh the other man pushed the mirror into his hands.

That cut his amusement short.

"Ohhhh those boys are in so much trouble," he grumbled.

Said boys peeked around the door, not wanting to get caught but having an irresistible urge to see the results of their labor. Instantly they were dragged in by their ears by King Tut.

Meanwhile, Severus began to grin a bit as well. It WAS funny.

Petunia had recovered first. "Pranksters," she said affectionately, "but I do know who is going to do the washing up after Christmas dinner tonight...without magic."

Harry and Dudley tried to look contrite, but failed miserably. As much as they disliked doing dishes, in their book it was worth it. They had to fight real hard to stop giggling whenever they looked at Vernon and Severus.

"And if you have demolished my make-up, you are going to pay me back," Petunia continued sternly.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said, "I did break your lipstick – I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new one when the stores open again after Christmas."

"Good," the witches tried to avoid looking at the men altogether, "now go upstairs to wrap your presents – we are all going to do that now. Then after dinner, we place them under the tree for tomorrow morning."

sssssssssssssssss

Albus Dumbledore spent Christmas alone, wrapped up in a blanket in his office, drunk, pale and depressed.

His brother Aberforth, used to seeing Albus in his pub for a drink together on Christmas stopped by, worried.

"Albus? What is it?"

"I'm an old fool, Abe," the old wizard raised his glass, "take one and pour me 'nother one."

"I think you had enough, Albus. What is wrong? What did you do?"

"Ohh, nothing, Abe. I did nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing. Didn't stop those boys, didn't get to know Seb…Sev…Sev-rus. Just did nothing."

Aberforth sighed. "I think you need some sleep first, Albus. Tomorrow you can consider what you are going to do. And this may sound strange from a bartender, but getting drunk never helped anyone. Come along!"

A good night's sleep, a hangover potion and a shower later Aberforth was able to communicate more effectively with his still depressed brother.

"He was always so angry with me. He did not trust me and I refused to consider why. I simply assumed he was to blame."

Aberforth rubbed his forehead. "Looks like you screwed up, Albus."

He reread the letter that was still in his hand. "It sounds to me like that boy just wants to be acknowledged by you. It may be a little late, but you could still do that."

"Oh, Abe, you are well aware apologies aren't my strong suit." Albus tried to wave off.

"Well, it's either that or remain here, sulking. Swallow your pride, brother, the boy deserves at least that much."

ssssssssssssssss

The children, of course, had woken the entire household at a ridiculous hour to unwrap the presents. Harry and Dudley rushed down the stairs, still in their pajamas, to make sure none of the presents under the tree had mysteriously vanished. To their delight, the pile was even bigger than it had been last night.

Severus stumbled out of his room. "It's not even seven am yet!" he protested.

Past experience had taught him, however, that arguing with the boys on Christmas morning was absolutely useless. At least their wake-up call had slowly moved from five am when they were six to…six fifty-three, he saw on the clock in the kitchen.

Vernon and Petunia came down the stairs smiling.

"Breakfast first, boys. Your aunts will be here in half an hour to eat with us and then unwrap presents. Harry, Dudley – come on. You can wait thirty more minutes now, you are nearly twelve years old. Harry, start making toast. Dudley, set the table. Vernon, put the muffins in the oven. Severus, make batter for the pancakes. I'll do the bacon and eggs."

An hour later they had all dressed and enjoyed a wonderful breakfast together. The six adults smiled at the eager glances the boys kept throwing the pile of presents and decided to put them out of their misery.

"Time for unwrapping, I'd say," Petunia nodded to the boys, "if you wouldn't mind taking care of the clean-up…" she asked the witches.

All three drew their wands and began casting. Three minutes later the kitchen was spotless.

"I think I am beginning to like magic," Petunia shook her head at the ease with which a job that would have taken her half an hour was done.

By midmorning, the adults were enjoying a much needed and surprisingly quiet cup of coffee. The boys were upstairs with the gifts they'd received. Harry had been begging for a year to be allowed magic contacts, and finally they had given in. Severus had taken some from Italy, where they'd been custom made for the boy. Other than that, they had gotten the usual amount of books and sweets, as well as a few new video games.

All six adults were contemplating a nap when the doorbell rang.

"At ten-thirty? On Christmas Day? It had better not be Marge…"

Petunia went to open the door and instantly wished it HAD been Marge.

"You are not welcome here, Mr Dumbledore," the other five heard her say.

"Mrs Dursley, please, I have not come to…kidnap Mr Potter, as you undoubtedly believe. Please allow me a few minutes of your time?"

A moment later the two entered the room.

"Minerva?" Dumbledore gawked at the three witches, "I did not expect…"

"You do not dictate who my friends here entertain as guests," Severus sneered, "you did not have the right to cut everyone that loved Harry off from him. As much as I dislike Lupin, did you not consider that by forbidding him to see Harry, you took the last connection to his friends away?"

Dumbledore bowed his head.

"I do not wish to argue or demand anything," he began contritely, "I came to apologise. I Floo'ed your home in Italy but was told you are here for the holidays. I wish to apologise to Mr and Mrs Dursley for pressuring them to send Harry to Hogwarts."

"We did not mind that so much as the fact that you neglected to even mention our son, who IS going to Hogwarts," Petunia said coldly, "you gave Dudley the impression that he does not matter."

"I know, and I am sorry," the old wizard nodded. Then he turned to Severus.

"I hoped you would grant me a private audience for a few moments," he asked politely.

"No," Severus said immediately, "I will not be alone with you in the same room if I can help it. I do not apologise for sending you that letter either…"

"No, no, you misunderstand me," the Headmaster hastened to reassure, "though, perhaps, it is I who misunderstood. I came to apologise to you as well. I – I did examine my memories, closely. I never realized…never wanted to see how unfair I have been to you. Your mentor has told me of your accomplishments. I am happy for you, and ashamed that I let the opportunity to know someone as special as you pass. My staff has obviously made the better choice."

At the younger wizard's gob smacked expression he gave a short nod. "That…that is really all I wanted to say. I am looking forward to seeing Dudley at Hogwarts – I hope you enjoy the remainder of your holiday. Good day."

The front door closed at about the same time as the door to Severus's room banged shut, the obviously confused and upset wizard inside.

"Well," Minerva said with a sigh, "Albus sure knows how to make an entrance. Chocolate frog, anyone?"

ssssssssssssssss

"Sounds like Hogwarts is pretty exciting," Harry sunk into the bean bag, sucking on the backside of a chocolate frog.

"Not so much, really. We didn't get to see an awful lot of it," Dudley sighed, "apparently Uncle Severus took care of the trouble before it had even properly started. We still don't even know what the trouble was, though I heard some prefects whisper Quirrell was possessed and tried to kill – well."

"Kill who?" Harry asked, interested.

"Well, kill you, actually," Dudley admitted.

"Me? I don't even go to Hogwarts."

"Most people assumed you would," Dudley told him, "anyway, Remus Lupin is going to replace Quirrell for the rest of the year until they find another teacher."

The boys had met Lupin several times, and while they liked him, they had enough aunts and uncles close to them not to need another. Besides, he always wanted to talk about Harry's parents and how much he was like them. Harry remembered and loved his parents, but he had gotten albums full of pictures and stories of them over the years. He wished the man would be interested in what was going on in his life NOW.

Aunt Poppy had told Harry that he shouldn't blame the man for that. He had lost all of his friends on that day Harry's parents died, she explained, and the man had never really gotten over that. He tended to live in the past. Harry sensed his nurse aunt was concerned about that as well, and had she any say in it, she would send Mr Lupin to a mind healer. Too bad she didn't have a say in it, though.

"I'm glad I go to the Institutio, then," Harry sighed, "I may not be famous there, but at least I am my own person. Who wants that sort of fame anyway? If I wanted it, it'd be like I sacrificed my parents for fame."

"Do you think about your parents a lot?" Dudley hesitatingly asked, "I mean, what it would have been like to live with them instead of us?"

"Sometimes, but I like living here," Harry said, "I'm sure I would have gotten into fights with my parents and they would've given me chores to do as well. It's just, they were MY parents. Not someone elses. I miss them sometimes."

"Mum and Dad love you too," Dudley offered, "I know they're not your real parents but you're almost my brother, you know. Better even, because a baby brother would be much more annoying. At least I didn't have to help potty train you."

That was rewarded with a pillow to his head. "You prat!"

The boys enjoyed their pillow fight. All too soon they would be separated for a long time again when they went back to their schools.

**A/N A shorter chapter than usual. I'm rather busy, but I thought I'd update anyway even if it's shorter and nothing much happens.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I am sorry for the delay. At this point I have finished writing my thesis and am going to turn it in this week. Then I need to work some more on an exegesis I have not yet completed and then I will be ready to graduate. Which also means that I have more time to write. I promise updates on several stories in the next few weeks.**** And if anyone has a ready-made exegesis of John 2:12-22 laying around, I'd be much obliged if you're willing to share…**

**Also, since the last chapter Deathly Hallows has been released. While most of that will not be used in this story, since it is AU, but I may use some of the background revealed about the characters. So just to be sure: POSSIBLE SPOILERS AHEAD!**

Severus lay face-down on his bed, his hands fisted in the sheets. That horrible man! How dare he, how dare he come here and ruin his Christmas by opening wounds that he had only just managed to close.

The door softly opened and footsteps approached the bed. A hand came to rest on his hair.

"Severus…"

He didn't respond, not wanting to face his friends like this.

"Turn over, young man," Aunt Minerva's voice came, a little sharper now.

He sighed and obeyed, facing the Deputy Headmistress.

"I'm sorry I took off like that," he offered, assuming she wanted some sort of apology.

"Oh hush, child. It is perfectly alright to need a little space. However, you've been here for quite some time now and we are starting to worry. You will eventually have to talk about it, Severus."

He sat up, crossing his legs and leaning against the headboard, his favourite position to study since he had come to Hogwarts.

"I don't know what to do," he confessed, "I didn't expect him to apologise. I'm still angry with him. Why did he treat me so unfairly?"

"I do not know," McGonagall sighed, "I am afraid you will have to ask him that yourself, Severus."

The wizard bit his lip. "I…do you think I should? Talk to him?"

His aunt patted his knee. "That is for you to decide, Severus. I just want you to know that whatever you choose to do, we will support you."

"Even…if I go talk to him…come to Hogwarts with me?"

"Of course."

Severus smiled a little, and at that point his stomach decided to make itself heard. He blushed.

"It is nearly time for tea," The Transfiguration professor held out a hand to pull him to his feet, "and it sounds like you could do with a bite to eat. Come along, now."

sssssssss

During dinner, Severus stabbed at his food, scowled at his drink and generally didn't make much conversation until Poppy sent him a look that clearly said she would feed him herself if he didn't get on with it soon.

"Are you angry with us, Uncle Severus? We didn't mean to be impolite at breakfast," Harry offered, his large green eyes, so much like Lily's, breaking down Severus' sulk.

"No, Harry, I'm not angry. I apologise for being in such a bad mood on such a special day." He smiled at the boy and took another bite.

"I think I will go to Hogwarts the day after tomorrow," he announced.

The adults smiled at him and the three witches offered to come.

"Can we come too?" Dudley begged, "I want to show Harry the castle! Please? Can we come?"

"Yes, please, Uncle Severus, can we?" Harry begged, "There won't be anyone there, would there, and Dudley knows his way around."

Severus shrugged. "I need to speak to the Headmaster alone anyway – if you are agreeable that they can come, Petunia..."

"The three of us will be there, too," Irma nodded, "and there are only a few students still in the castle – Hermione Granger, I think, because her parents had to attend a congress at the last minute."

Dudley brightened. "Hermione is at school? Oh, please, Mum, can we invite her over sometime? She's really nice and smart."

Harry sniggered and elbowed Dudley in the ribs, causing his cousin to glare at him. "Not that kind of nice, you prat!"

Petunia nodded. "Of course, if Minerva agrees, why don't you ask her to spend New Years Eve with us? Or better yet, take her back with you when you go to Hogwarts. She can stay over in Harry's room if you two boys bunk in Dudley's."

"Oh, that would be lovely, and of course I give permission if the girl wants to come," Minerva smiled, "that is a nice thing to do, Dudley."

"I'd ask Neville, too," Dudley said, "but his Grandmother had plans to take a short holiday."

"Alright," Irma nodded resolutely, "the day after tomorrow we will gather here and Floo to Hogsmeade…I think you can arrange for Hagrid to get us a carriage, won't you, Min?..then Hermione and Dudley can show Harry around and afterwards we'll take Hermione back with us."

ssssssssssss

Harry and Dudley were excited to be going to Hogwarts. Dudley because he wanted to show his cousin all the things he wrote about, and Harry because he really wanted to see the school his parents attended, even though he didn't necessarily wanted to go there himself. Severus was quite nervous and absolutely useless answering questions from the boys that morning, but fortunately the three witches arrived early.

They stumbled out of the Floo at the Three Broomsticks, which was rather quiet during Holiday season. Out on the street, a Carriage was waiting that had, as far as Dudley was concerned, nothing drawing it.

Harry however, moved closer to Severus. "Uncle Severus, what are those?"

"Oh my," Severus breathed, forgetting his nervousness for a moment, "Thestrals? Domesticated Thestrals?"

Minerva smiled. "Indeed. Hagrid has the largest domesticated herd in Britain. You should hear him go on about them – they are his babies. They can fly, but are trained not to when drawing the carriages."

"How come I can't see them?" Dudley complained.

"Be glad you can't, dear," Poppy patted his shoulder, "Only people who have seen death can see a Thestral."

Harry looked up at Severus again. "Because of Mum and Dad?"

"Yes," Severus nodded, "most likely."

The group got into the carriage and the ride to Hogwarts passed quickly with the excited squeals of the boys – Dudley never having ridden the carriages either – and soon they were halting before Hagrid's Hut. The large man took the reigns and led the Thestrals to the side of his house to drink.

"Top o'the morn to ya," he patted Dudley on the shoulder so that the poor boy nearly folded in two, "Ah, tha' must be little Harry, right? Last time I saw ye, you were still a little tyke."

"H-Hagrid," Harry said, straining to remember, "Dad made you show me something large and feathery, and then Mum yelled at you both and dragged me off…"

"Ah, yes. Tha'musta been when we took ye to see the hippogryffs," Hagrid scratched his head, "none too pleased about that, yer mum was. She gave yer dad quite the tongue-lashing over it."

"We best be off to the Castle, Hagrid," Minerva said, "Dudley is going to show Harry around and we'll be taking Miss Granger back with us, if she agrees, to spend the rest of the holiday at the Dursley house."

"Ah, she'll like that. Bit lonely for her here right now. Came to see me a couple of times, helped me with some research."

"Bye, Hagrid," Harry waved, "it was nice to see you again."

The huge man produced a tablecloth that apparently served as his handkerchief and blew his nose in it. "Such a p'lite boy…so glad he ended up happy after…"

Inside the castle, Harry's eyes widened. "This is SO different from the Institutio!" he exclaimed.

"Obviously," Severus drawled, "the styles as well as the period in which both schools were built is entirely different. I myself prefer the long halls and columns of the Institutio, but old castles like these have a charm of their own."

"They certainly do," Minerva said in a deep Scottish accent, "though I would love to visit Harry's school."

"Me too," Dudley nodded fervently, "do you think we can go there sometime?"

"Perhaps," was the distracted response.

The boys were allowed to go off on their own to search out Hermione while the adults proceeded up to the Headmasters office. Rather predictably, a quick locator charm had revealed that the young witch was in the library.

Severus trembled slightly when they reached the Gargoyle to the Headmasters rooms, but straightened, controlling himself by sheer force of will. Poppy shook her head and shared a concerned glance with the other two.

"Now, we will be right here, Severus," Minerva said as she conjured some comfortable armchairs, a table and a tea-tray, "if you want us to come, you need only call."

"Thank you," Severus managed a smile, "I'd better go up there, right?"

"The password is 'Everlasting Gobstopper', dear," Poppy told him.

Severus raised an eyebrow in question.

"Albus likes to set candy passwords. I have no idea where he found that one, since I don't know any candy by that name. I did ask the Granger girl, and she just giggled."

Her honorary nephew just shrugged, and stepped unto the stairs.

ssssssssssssss

"So this is the library," Hermione grinned at Harry, "Has Dudley shown you the Great Hall yet? And his Common Room?"

Harry shook his head, impressed by the girl.

"Well, lets go on then!" Laughing, the three sped down the empty hallways, ignoring the indignant "I'll say'" and "Kids these days!" comments from the portraits.

After showing them the Hufflepuff Common Room, Dudley led them to his dorm.

"This is my bed," he pointed, "Neville sleeps there."

Harry nodded. "Nice, sleeping here together. I think it would be fun, but I don't mind having my own little room at the Institutio."

"That's right, you go to the Institutio. I researched it, it is supposed to be one of the best schools in Europe. Oh, I wish I could go there…"

"They have programs for older years," Harry said, "where kids from other schools come to study with us for a year. I'll get some leaflets on it and send them to you."

Hermione nearly squealed with delight and the boys thought it prudent to continue their tour. When they entered the second floor, Harry stopped dead.

"What, Harry?" Dudley asked.

"Are there snakes in the school?" Harry inquired, "I hear a snake speaking."

Dudley cocked his head. "I hear nothing…no hissing either. Are you certain?"

Hermione paled a little. "Are you a parselmouth?"

Harry nodded. "Uncle Severus reckons it's because of Voldemort trying to kill me…he is going to research it. Anyway, I don't mind – snakes are fun to talk to. This one is sounding lonely though…"

He went on ahead, determinedly moving into the direction he heard the sounds coming from. Hermione and Dudley ran after him until he stopped at the door of a bathroom.

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" Hermione said, "Myrtle is a parselmouth?"

"Who's Myrtle?" Dudley asked.

"I'M Myrtle," said the head of a ghostly girl that suddenly stuck through the door, "and I do not speak to…to snakes! Not like that horrible boy."

"Hey, that's not nice to call Harry that," Dudley glared, but Harry ignored them all and opened the door.

"Harry?" his friends rushed after him.

"Where are you?," Harry's voice now no longer formed English words but a low hiss made Dudley and Hermione shudder.

Slowly, inch by agonizing inch, the sink began to open until a gaping hole descended into the depths below the castle. Harry peered in.

"It's coming from here, but I can't see a way down."

"AAAAHHHHH" Myrtle shouted and rushed towards them, floating straight through Harry, who was unused to having ghosts go through him. The shock of the cold made him lose his balance and he fell, head first, into the hole.

"HARRY!!!!!" Dudley screamed while Harry's cries echoed through the pit.

A dull thud came from below and then silence.

"HARRY!"

"I-I'm okay, Dud!" they heard his voice, "It is empty down here, and dirty, but I'm okay. Quick – go get Aunt Minerva to help, she can transfigure some stairs or something to help me back up. Bloody ghost."

Hermione and Dudley glared at Myrtle, who was sulking, floating an inch above a toilet seat.

"P-please hurry," they heard a frantic voice, "something is moving down here…please, go get someone."

Without hesitation, the two in the bathroom turned and ran as fast as their legs would carry them to the Headmaster's office.

ssssssssssssss

Severus straightened his shoulders as the stairs deposited him before the door to the office. He knocked determinedly, making sure not to knock too soft and sound timid, nor too hard and sound aggressive.

What thoughts one could put in a simple action as knocking, he inwardly snorted.

"Enter," the Headmaster called, and Severus stepped inside.

"Headmaster," he said smoothly before the old man had a chance to speak, "if it is not inconvenient to you, I would like a few moments of your time."

"Mr Snape," Dumbledore looked shocked, "of course. Do sit down. I must say, I hadn't expect to ever see you here…"

Biting his tongue to prevent a sarcastic comment from slipping out, Severus forcefully reminded himself that he was not here to see how much he could flay the old wizard with sharp words, however enjoyable that would be.

"I have considered your apology of a few days ago, and there are some matters I wish to discuss," his tone was perfectly polite. It also could have frozen Fawkes on a burning day.

"I can imagine," the Headmaster said contritely, "and I apologise for barging in that morning. Would you care for some tea?"

"No thank you," Severus reacted immediately, his face showing his distrust.

Dumbledore sighed. "I have earned your mistrust, I am well aware, but I would not try to dose you with anything, I promise. You can scan if you wish."

Severus shook his head. "I just want to know why. You apologised for what you did to me, but you never told me why. Certainly not just because I was a Slytherin?"

"Please, Mr Snape…do sit down," Dumbledore waved to the couch while sitting in a chair himself, "I believe it will take some time to explain myself."

Severus sighed and sat down, waiting patiently for the older wizard to find his composure and start his story.

"From the moment you entered school…" he began, "I could see you were talented, and powerful. You'd had an unhappy home, like myself, different but unhappy none the less, and a thirst to prove yourself. I – recognized a lot of that…the short explanation, Mr Snape, is that you reminded me an awful lot of myself. I feared…I have made large mistakes in my life, and I feared you would be unable to avoid them, with perhaps even more tragic results…"

Dumbledore seemed to shrink a little. "I was a very talented boy, earning top scores at Hogwarts, even more. My views…my views on Muggles didn't differ much from Voldemort's in those days, I am ashamed to admit. That arrogance is yet another weakness that never really left me. I befriended Gerrert Grindelwald and we – we would be mighty, revered, leaders of a new order. Then my stupidity, my horrible pride and quest for power cost the life of my sister. I shall not go into details now. Suffices to say that event woke me up and showed me what I really was - and that I could not be trusted with power."

"I recognized the same in Tom Riddle when he entered Hogwarts. I kept a close eye on him, but it soon became clear that Tom was unable to turn from that evil path. Then you came."

"You thought I would become another Voldemort," Severus's voice was full of disbelief.

"No. I feared you would become another me," the old wizard admitted, "I vowed I would not let it happen again. I treated you harshly and unfairly, but at the time it made such perfect sense…I could not let you become like me. I treated you as if you already were me, instead of seeing you as your own person. I was blind to who you really were, refused to guide you in favour of condemning my own character that I so much wished to see in you…"

A tear trickled down the wrinkled face and into the beard, but the blue eyes stared ahead as if seeing another world altogether.

"I've never seen myself so clearly as I do now…or you," he turned to Severus, reached out and took both younger wizard's hands in his own.

"I've done you such wrong. I have spent the last few days reading up on your career, and saw that I was very much mistaken – you have made much wiser choices than I have. The only excuse I could offer for my behaviour and the one I would much rather not, is that I wanted to spare you the pain I had to suffer…"

He sighed, and shook his head. "Doing that I ended up causing you a different, worse pain. I am so very sorry."

Severus stared at the old hands holding his own. "You ruined what remained of my childhood."

"Yes," was the whispered reply, "Yes, I did."

"I still don't understand."

"I only saw me, and my own mistakes," Dumbledore shook his head, "I was a fool. I was indulged and praised in school, swelling my already massive ego. I was determined you would not become that young man I was. In doing so, I ruined your youth, and that is unforgivable."

He sat back in his chair. "I am pleased that you did so much for Harry and his family. It is a very reassuring thought that you are protecting them."

"Even when I almost get you sacked?"

The Headmaster smiled sadly. "I am a stubborn old man who is far too used to doing things his way. Receiving the occasional slap on the wrist when I cross lines won't hurt me. Bruise my ego, perhaps, but that is all."

Severus hesitated. "Lucius Malfoy did approach me once with the offer to join Voldemort. I refused and told him I had no interest in joining either side of the war. That is, until I considered myself responsible for Harry."

"Do you wish to officially join our side in the war, then?"

"I am still very angry with you," Severus answered, "I have no desire at all to accept you in a position of authority over me. No, I will remain my own faction in this war. We are on the same side, Headmaster, so I am willing to try and cooperate, but do not expect me to join you."

Dumbledore nodded. "Then you realize, as much as I do, that Voldemort is not really gone," he concluded calmly.

"Of course not. People who die do not have wraiths coming out of their bodies that can be seen fleeing. No, something is tying Voldemort to life, and as long as it does that, he will be trying to regain his position of power. I assume that includes getting a new body, unless there are advantages to wraithdom that I have yet to discover."

"And do you know how Harry survived the Killing Curse?" Dumbledore leaned forward now, eager to hear the answer of the only eye-witness of the event.

"We are in the process of researching that, but at this point there is nothing I can say for certain," Severus's voice made it clear that this was not up for debate.

"Very well, I shall trust you on that. Is there…" The Headmaster's look became plaintive , "Is there any chance at all that you may forgive me one day?"

"Perhaps," Severus answered honestly, "I am a stubborn man as well, Headmaster, capable of holding a grudge. I shall endeavour to overcome that flaw."

He stood up. "I shall try. That is all I can promise."

"And far more than I hoped for or deserve," the old wizard agreed gravely, "thank you."

He opened the door for the younger man, just as frightened yells came from the hallway.

"What on earth is going on there?"

"PROFESSOR! AUNT MINERVA! Quick! Harry's been following a snake and Myrtle pushed him down a deep hole, and there's a monster down there he says! Hurry, you must come and help!"

The frantic children nearly dragged the adults from their chairs.

"The…the bathroom…" Hermione nearly sobbed, "there was a hidden entrance in it…Harry spoke parseltongue and it opened, and he was just looking, we weren't going to go in, and Myrtle floated through him and he lost his balance…"

Dumbledore exchanged a shocked look with his Deputy.

"The Chamber of Secrets!"


	10. Chapter 10

Harry shivered. It was cold in the castle, let alone underground. Looking up one of the pipes, he quickly concluded that he stood no chance at all of getting out on his own. Yes, he could probably manipulate the stone to form some sort of handle to climb up. No, he did not yet have the power or skills to do so the hundreds, maybe thousands of times required to climb back up.

The strange noise behind him that made him shiver became stronger. He slowly stepped into the Chamber itself, his wand out. He would not be taken by surprise, and he would not go down without a fight. He wouldn't!

Slowly the mouth of a large statue opened and Harry could only stand frozen to the floor as the body of an immense snake slithered unto the Chamber floor.

"Oh dear sweet Merlin," he felt weak with dread, "a Basilisk…"

That year, their teacher had allowed them to do a fun project about legendary creatures, both magical and muggle. It had been thoroughly enjoyable, and the resulting projects had been displayed throughout the school.

"I'm going to die," Harry trembled, "I'm going to die…"

sssssssssss

The three witches and two wizards sprinted through the corridors, the two children at their heels. When they reached the bathroom, Severus checked it for charms, dangerous creatures and curses. Entering, they all saw the opened entrance into the Chamber.

"Harry?"

"Harry, can you hear us?"

"Harry!"

No response.

"We have to go in," Severus said, his face ashen.

Dumbledore nodded. "I see no alternative."

"We're going in," Severus sat in the tube and pushed off. The witches followed, and finally the Headmaster.

Dudley and Hermione shared a look, and then jumped in as well.

It was dirty at the bottom, like Harry had said. Severus shoved some bones around with the toe of his boot.

"Harry?"

Strange hissing sounds came from a room at the end of the cave and the group entered.

"Oh no…" Minerva whispered in agony as she saw the huge serpent, it's back turned to them. There was no doubt in her mind that beyond the horrid monster, they would find Harry's mangled form – if they didn't end up torn into pieces themselves.

Suddenly a small voice came.

"It's okay, Uncle Severus, I told her to close her eyes."

The Potions Master stepped forward. "Harry…"

"She's a snake so I can talk to her," Harry said in a small, awed voice, "she says she will obey me because I can speak."

"Alright…" Severus swallowed thickly, while Dudley and Hermione huddled together clutching Dumbledore's robes, "Tell her to keep her eyes closed at all times, Harry, so she doesn't accidentally kill anyone."

"I told her that already, and she promised," Harry reported, "She's not…not like the other snakes I talked to, Uncle Severus….I'm scared."

"I know you are, Harry, and you are being very brave," Severus encouraged, "tell her that she can't stay here, in a school full of children, and that we will need to relocate her."

"But where?" Harry asked in a high, terrified voice.

Severus thought furiously.

"Tell her I will move her to an island all of her own where she can hunt all she likes, if she promises never to attack humans, and allow me to get some of her venom and bits of skin she loses."

Harry looked incredulous. "I am trying to keep a Basilisk from attacking us, and you are thinking about Potions ingredients?"

Seeing the glares aimed at him by his aunts, promising much pain at a later time, Severus blushed a little. "Sorry, Harry. Aunt Min, could you please transfigure a very large crate?"

Minerva cast some spells to cut down one of the statues and then transfigured it into a solid box. Dumbledore cast some charms on it so that the Basilisk could breathe in it. Then Harry asked it to enter the box for transportation. It didn't seem happy, but obliged.

"She hated it here," Harry said, "stone and pipes and no fresh air."

As soon as the Basilisk was safely locked in, and every ward imaginable cast on the box, Harry threw himself into Aunt Poppy's arms and cried. "I was so frightened," he sobbed, "Myrtle threw me down and then the snake came…"

"Shhhhh, Harry, sshhhh, everything's alright now, we have you," the nurse soothed, "are you hurt, love?"

"I hurt my knee when I fell down but the Basilisk didn't hurt me," Harry sniffed, "I want to go home."

Severus lifted him in his arms and Harry curled against him like a toddler, too shocked by the events of the day to remember his eleven-year-old dignity.

"We need to find a way up," he said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Fawkes?"

With a cry, the Phoenix appeared. "Severus, you go first with Harry and Dudley, then Poppy and Irma will follow with Hermione. Minerva and myself will go up through one of the pipes since we need to levitate the basilisk cage."

Fawkes cried his understanding and landed first Severus, Dudley and Harry on the bathroom floor, and then returned for the other three.

They made their way to the infirmary to take care of Harry's knee while waiting for Headmistress and Deputy to arrive with their cargo.

Poppy examined the swollen knee and frowned, but quickly fixed it.

"Looked worse than it actually was," she said, "it's fixed now. Stay on the bed for a while longer, Harry."

A while later, Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster arrived, apparently greatly at odds with one another.

"Albus, I simply must object. You cannot let that fool teach here."

"No one else applied."

"Honestly, we are better off not having the class at all than to let HIM teach it! All they would learn is to SMILE at their attackers."

The infirmary crew stared at the two. "Erm…Albus? You didn't actually hire Lockhart, did you?"

The Headmaster feigned not to hear, but the Transfiguration professor's glare told them enough.

"NO! That fraud!"

Severus pulled up his upper lip in disdain. He had read one of Lockhart's books once. He was quite convinced that the heroics described in it were actually performed by an acquaintance of his. The poor man was now in a hospital, trying to recover his memory from a rather severe Oblivation.

"Never mind that now," Dumbledore hastily changed the topic, "the Basilisk has been confined to an empty room until we can find transport and a safe location."

"I just Floo'ed Master Rimini and the Institutio. It is an old institution and hence, has some wealth. It has agreed to buy a suitable island for the creature in return for valuable potions ingredients. If Harry can speak with it and seal the deal, so to speak, it can live out the rest of its life in a nice remote environment – instead of dungeons and pipes, Harry."

The boy smiled. "I'll tell her so, Uncle Severus."

"Furthermore," Severus sneered, "I will not consent to my ward being taught, to use the term loosely, by someone as obviously incompetent and a fraud as Gilderoy Lockhart. There are many capable Defense Masters, if not in England than abroad. I shall give you a list."

Minerva nodded in approval. "Now, Albus, what do we do with the Chamber of Secrets? Who knows what kind of traps still lie there!"

"The entrance can only be opened by a Parselmouth," Irma noted, "if there is no exit from the castle in that Chamber, Harry can simply close up the entrance again and we let those traps lie."

"Do we know that there is no other entrance to the castle from it?" Severus asked, "we shall have to go back and investigate."

"I can ask the Basilisk," Harry offered a simple solution. All heads turned to him.

"And a child shall lead them," Severus quoted as he rolled his eyes, "brilliant thought, Harry. Although if the Basilisk doesn't know the answer, we shall have to go back down there again."

sssssssssss

There was, it turned out, one other exit from the castle down in the Chamber, and it didn't lead to the outside. It ended near the Headmaster's office – a hidden trap door underneath the Gargoyle, that also kept watch over it. Snape gave the old man a suspicious glare, but Dumbledore insisted he had never noticed and knew nothing of it.

The Institution sent some Magical Creature experts to pick up the Basilisk, and Harry assured her she would be well handled. He sent deadly glares at the handlers, courtesy of his Uncle Severus, that promised much, much pain should anything happen to the 'poor creature' as he called it.

"It's a BASILISK, Harry!" Dudley protested, "it will be fine!"

"Well what if they just dump her in the ocean or something!" Harry fussed over the large box.

"Harry, trust me. They will bring it safely to the island. Don't forget she is now worth a fortune in willingly given potions ingredients – an unending source of venom and scales. Why would the Institutio deliberately pass over the opportunity of a life time?" Severus pointed out calmly.

Under the Slytherin arguments Harry finally relented.

"Now, you've seen Hogwarts, we should be getting back. Petunia is going to beat me fiercely with that frying pan of hers for allowing her boys to be endangered, no doubt," Severus glanced at his aunts.

They shook their heads, pale now that the shock of the day set in, and all rushed to hug Harry, who squirmed and whimpered under the assault.

"Mmmph…mfine….lemmego…Sevvvvvmmmmpfffff!"

Unfortunately for him, Dumbledore had taken Severus aside.

"Again I do not ask for your forgiveness," the old man said quietly, "but allow me…to say how proud I am of you for growing into such a capable young man despite my follies, and that I look forward to working with you. Even if it does mean having my decisions negated."

Severus nodded. "I shall sent you a list of Defense candidates soon. Is it true the position is cursed?"

The Headmaster nodded. "Tom did that, when I turned him down for the job," he sighed, "None of the professors since then have remained longer than a year. Poor Quirrell had taught a few months before, when one of his predecessors quit inconveniently early, and then he took a Sabbatical, returning this year. I had hoped…that a one year break would satisfy the curse and we could trade off teachers, but apparently it doesn't work that way."

"I shall convince the Board to dedicate some funds to try and break the curse," Severus promised, "and I will create a system that allows for continuity in the curriculum even with different teachers each year. The only thing that does need work is the hiring of qualified people for the job."

"Are we…are we alright, then?" Suddenly the Headmaster was nothing more than an old, tired man who had been forced to face up to the mistakes of a lifetime, and Severus found himself feeling sympathetic towards him.

"It will be difficult, but I believe we can with effort develop a workable relationship," he acceded, trying to give as much as he could without overstepping his own needs, "I am willing to try."

The old wizard's eyes grew slightly moist.

sssssssssss

Petunia's anger was much deflated by the evidence of her own eyes that all three boys were unharmed – Severus didn't protest to being called a boy, considering it part of his punishment for not looking after them better – and after ranting a bit she hugged them fiercely, telling Severus it was in no way his fault and assuring Harry she wasn't angry with him either; it wasn't like he had chosen to be practically pushed down the hole by Myrtle. She praised Dudley and Hermione for being sensible and getting help, and then she turned her full attention to the small witch, who was hiding behind the Head of Gryffindor's skirts during the rant.

"Now, Miss, I do not believe we have been properly introduced, though my son has told us much about you. I am Petunia Dursley, Dudley's mother and Harry's aunt."

Hermione stepped forward, remembering her manners. "Hermione Granger, Ma'am, how do you do?"

"Well, thank you. You sleep in Harry's room for the holiday, let me help you with your luggage. Tonight we have a bit of a festive dinner in your honour."

Hermione blushed. Dudley and Harry had warned her of Petunia's tendency to express her affection through cooking.

The next few days were quiet and entertaining for everyone. The three witches had returned to Hogwarts and would not be back until New Year's Eve. Severus rested and found Hermione delightful to talk to – once he had deflated her faith in books a little by pointing out that people can lie, and therefore can also write down those lies. The young witch was exceptionally intelligent and capable, understanding concepts that Severus had trouble explaining to grown wizards. They spent quite some time discussing some book or article or another.

Hermione had a passion for Charms and Potions, though she did well in all classes. By the time the year drew to a close, Severus tentatively made her an offer.

"You are too young now," he said, "but after your OWLS you can officially enter an apprenticeship, even if you still have two years of school before taking NEWTS. What is not widely known, however, is that a Master and Apprentice can engage in a preliminary contract before then. In ancient times this contract could be compared to an engagement of sorts, stating that the Master intended to take on the child as an apprentice if the child proved talented enough. If you, and of course your parents are agreeable, I would enter such a contract with you – it would mean I would send you extra work to do on top of your schoolwork, and you would spend a few weeks during the holidays with me to study, but in return I would guarantee you an apprenticeship and thereby your Mastery."

"Only if I'm qualified," the girl said anxiously, "what if I'm not good enough?"

"Miss Granger, I have no doubt you are talented. My only concern is that this scheme will most likely result in you breaking my record for youngest person to gain their Mastery."

"I think it's brilliant," Harry said, "Obviously Mi is a genius, and so are you, Uncle Severus, so if you would work together when Mi's graduated I think there won't be a potion you can't make."

The others laughed when both Hermione AND Severus blushed at the praise, and Severus promised Hermione he'd contact her parents.

sssssssssss

"It's cold," Dudley shivered.

"Of course it is, it's winter, darling," Petunia cheerfully pulled up Dudley's Hufflepuff scarf a bit higher, "but you all insisted on going to Diagon Alley."

"We need proper fireworks," Dudley muttered, "and Mi wants to visit the bookstore…again!"

"Oh stop whining, Dud," Harry said good-naturedly, "there's nothing wrong with books."

"Right you are, Harry," Uncle Vernon said, clapping his nephew on the shoulder, "We were very pleased with your grades this term, boys, and if a few extra books will help you keep that up, I will be pleased to purchase them for you."

Deciding to brave the bookstore first, they entered, only to find a small crowd in the place.

"What is going on?"

Blonde, wavy hair and a white smile. Severus groaned.

"….now, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry even asked me, nay, begged me to teach their Defense Against The Dark Arts class, but I had to turn them down – couldn't leave my devoted readers!"

"Who is that weirdo, Uncle Severus?" Harry whispered.

"Language, Harry. That is Gilderoy Lockhart, the man Professor Dumbledore wanted to hire until we dissuaded him of the notion."

"HARRY POTTER!" the prissy man had spotted the Boy-Who-Lived, and Harry found himself being dragged to the middle of the room despite his struggle and protests.

"Harry Potter! Now, Mr Potter didn't know when he walked in here today…"

"…that someone would attempt to manhandle and kidnap him," a snarling voice said, and a wand was aiming between Lockhart's eyes, "unhand that child immediately. What are you thinking, dragging him from his family to satisfy your own perverse quest for attention?"

Harry breathed in relief as he was released and fled back to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, who kept all three children protectively close. Harry surreptiously checked his arm. Stupid git! Five red fingerprints were still visible and would likely bruise. He smirked and settled down against Uncle Vernon's safe bulk. He would enjoy seeing Uncle Severus tear the git apart.

"My dear man, I only intended to bring the boy into the limelight – teach him some PR, perhaps."

"Harry Potter is the number one target for Death Eaters still at large! Don't you think there is a _reason_ he is not in the limelight, and his guardians aren't handling his PR the way you think it should be? Did you wish to make him a target? An eleven year old boy?"

Lockhart blustered a bit, and reporters were eagerly jotting down notes.

"That you are an incompetent fraud is your own business, and that of the people ignorant enough to read your books," Snape continued, "but that you would endanger a child to further your own reputation is beyond low, Lockhart. It is despicable."

"But Sir!" Lockhart was growing annoyed now, "I understand your jealousy of my fame, but to accuse me of such horrendous things…"

Severus let out a short laugh. "Don't be ridiculous, Lockhart. I don't need any fame associated with you. If you would bother actually travelling further than England, which you obviously haven't, you would know that I have a fame all of my own. When I make the potion that will help my poor Obliviated friend recover his memories, you will be exposed for the fraud you are. Honestly, even the timeline in your books is off. Or should I believe you were busy fighting the Yeti while you were simultaneously freeing captive children from a Hag on the other side of the world? No – you did not turn down Hogwarts, Hogwarts turned down YOUR application for lack of qualifications!"

Severus turned around and motioned the rest of his party to go about their business in the bookstore. Reporters were now swarming Lockhart, and from the sweat on the man's forehead, the questions they asked weren't the ones the scheming wizard was willing to answer.


	11. Chapter 11

"Weren't you scared when you saw that snake, Harry?"

"It's a Basilisk," Harry and Hermione replied in unison.

Neville Longbottom, just back from his holiday and dropping in to visit his best friends during the last days before the new term had listened in appropriate awe as the three relayed the events at Hogwarts.

"Why does something exciting happen just when I'm not around?" he lamented.

Severus, who just walked by with a newly delivered Potions magazine in his hand raised an eyebrow.

"Mr Longbottom, I am exceedingly happy you were not there. The situation was dangerous enough as it was."

Neville blushed and hung his head sadly while Hermione and Dudley glared at the Potions Master. Severus looked from one to the other, confused.

"That wasn't nice, Uncle Severus," Dudley frowned.

"What do you mean?" Severus inquired, sitting down on the couch with them. No doubt this would take longer than he thought, so mentally he stuffed his new magazine away for the time being and focussed on the children.

Hermione sighed. "Neville thinks he's a squib, or near to one. But I am sure that if he had come with us, he would have done his best to help us."

The boy in question muttered something and ducked his head more.

"Ah, I see," Severus nodded, "I apologise, Mr Longbottom. I did not mean to imply that at all."

The boy's head shot up, his eyes wide.

"I merely meant that I regret that your friends ever ran into danger in the first place, and I am glad you were not in danger also."

Dudley snorted. "Not from the Basilisk, at any rate."

Neville shot an angry glare at Dudley.

"From whom is Mr Longbottom in danger if not from the Basilisk?" Severus inquired silkily.

"N-Nothing, sir," Neville stammered a bit, "I'm sorry for misunderstanding you. Dudley has been telling me how nice you are for ages, I shouldn't have thought…"

Severus frowned at the uncertain tones. "Well, you don't know me, despite Dudley's comments. No harm done. However, I am rather curious why you consider yourself a squib."

Neville blushed anew. "I didn't show any signs of magic until I was eight, sir, and very little after that. My family feared I would not be able to go to Hogwarts – Gran said she had been afraid I was a squib for the longest time. My Uncle Algie kept trying to force magic out of me, but it wasn't until he dropped me from the upstairs window that I did magic for the first time."

Severus' face was blank, carefully schooled into dispassionate interest. "What magic did you do when he dropped you from the window?"

Neville grinned a little. "I bounced, all the way to the street. They were ever so pleased."

"So you weren't harmed at all on that occasion?"

"No, I wasn't," Neville brightened, "usually I ended up breaking a bone or something because I failed to do magic, but that time I came through completely unharmed."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, the holidays are almost over, but I would be happy to give you a few pointers. I do not believe you are a squib. Magic is also influenced by our emotions, and lack of confidence has a disastrous effect."

"Thank you, sir!" Neville looked up in awe, "you are the best Potions Master, aren't you? I'm very bad at Potions – it seems the moment the Professor tells me to be careful not to explode or melt my cauldron, I end up doing just that. I – I would appreciate your help, sir."

"I could help you with a few things," Severus nodded, "Tomorrow is a study day for us. Why don't you ask your grandmother if you can join us?"

At the enthusiastic response, Severus nodded and retreated to his own room, where he contemplated the virtues of dropping Neville's guardians from a window two stories high. He would mention what Neville told him to Aunt Minerva and Aunt Poppy. Someone ought to sit Mrs Longbottom down for a long talk about Neville's upbringing and undoubtedly, those two would waste no time in doing just that.

ssssssssssssssss

Two days later, Harry and Severus left for Italy, where Harry would spend the remaining days before school in Severus' home. Severus had been ordered to not even think of work yet, both from his mentors in Italy and his Aunts.

"You know what?" he said to Harry, "We're both going to take it easy. You worked hard last term and even during the holidays. We are going to have some fun – visit a few famous places and generally enjoy ourselves without thinking of work or school."

Of course, Harry immediately voted in favour of the idea and soon they were wandering around Rome, each in possession of a cone of the very best gelato and Severus entertaining Harry with some of the stories on Roman emperors that were less suited for the classroom but, to Harry, infinitely more amusing.

Severus had told Harry of the need to test him in the later stages of the research project to see what actually saved his life, and Harry had agreed to it without complaint.

"I remember I loved my Mum and Dad," he had said, "but I've been without them for a long time now and I love you, too, Uncle Severus. You all tried to save me, it doesn't really matter who actually succeeded."

Severus squeezed the shoulder of the child next to him. The boy looked remarkably like James – so much that Severus was on rare occasions thrust into uncomfortable recollections of his school years. However, Harry was so different from his father at that age that most of the time, he didn't even notice the likeness. He had been concerned about Marauder influences on the child, but Remus Lupin, while he had not stood up to his friends, had never directly hurt Severus either. The only thing Severus was immensely grateful for was that Harry had never asked for Sirius Black. Black had been worse than Potter and if he was sure of anything, it was that he never, ever wanted to see the bastard again.

ssssssssssss

Duelling classes were Harry's favourite. Not only did he get to be creative with his spellwork, he also got to be physically active at the same time. He was small and wiry, and fast on his feet. Most of his classmates complained that he never stood still long enough for them to hit him. Their Duelling Master would only laugh and tell them people weren't likely to stay put until they managed to pull off their spell, so they had better get used to it. He told Harry that while his speed was an excellent asset to his duelling, he had to practice a lot to make sure he could aim and cast in a split second as well, or he would just waste his magical strength on spells that flew by their target due to poor aim.

So, Harry consulted and enlisted the help of his favourite teacher, Uncle Severus. The boarding school students at the Institutio weren't as restricted as Dudley apparently was – until he was a third year at Hogwarts, he would never leave the castle and grounds during the school year at all! Uncle Severus had confirmed that was the same for him when he lived there. It must be an awfully locked-in feeling during the winter months when going outside wasn't an enticing option either.

Students at the Institutio were allowed to leave on weekends. Some went home to their families, as Harry had done when he attended the day school and lived with Uncle Severus. Of course, they weren't left without supervision – their class mentor had to know where they went. Foreign students who had no family or friends living nearby and stayed at school during the year were allowed to go into town, though the younger years could only go when accompanied by a staff member. Usually there was at least one of the staff willing to take a group of youngsters to town, so the Institutio students enjoyed a much greater freedom than their Hogwarts counterparts.

Harry sometimes stayed over on weekends to go into town with his friends, but often he also visited with Uncle Severus, where he still had his own bedroom. When Harry expressed a desire to improve his duelling skills, Uncle Severus transformed the large basement into a training area.

"Headmaster Sforza and Duelling Master Toro announced there's going to be an international Duelling competition between schools of magic," Harry told Severus excitedly, "I guess it's just for the older students, but wouldn't it be fun if it were held here? I would love to see it."

Severus smiled. "I can imagine. The participating schools will draw straws on where the contest will be held, however, so for all you know it could be in America."

Harry made a face. "Don't ruin my fun. I wrote Dudley to ask if Hogwarts was going to participate as well, but he didn't know yet."

"Beauxbatons, Hogwarts, Durmstrang and the Institutio are all participating," Severus told him in a stage whisper, "but you didn't hear it from me. "

"Durmstrang!" Harry said, "but…"

"Of course, no Dark Arts will be allowed," Severus answered the question before Harry finished asking it.

"I wish I were a senior year already, then I could try out for the competition too," Harry sighed wistfully, "just imagine how many new spells and strategies you could learn!"

"Absolutely," Severus agreed, "and I do not doubt that you will be an excellent dueller once we work on your aim a bit. Professor Toro is pleased with your progress."

"Really?" Harry beamed, then frowned a little. "Is Dudley doing well too? I mean…"

"Dudley is working very hard and getting excellent grades in most of his classes," Severus assured him, "it is very thoughtful of you to think of your cousin, Harry, but hard as it may seem, you must not let Dudley's abilities and sensitivities stand in the way of your own education. Dudley will become a very skilled wizard if he continues his hard work, but you are more talented. That is neither yours nor his fault – it simply _is_. He is making the most of the talents and abilities he does have, as should you. That is all anyone has the right to ask of either of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Severus. But I don't think anyone works as hard as Dudley does."

"And he will reap the rewards of his efforts in time, don't worry. Self-discipline and dedication are virtues thinly distributed in the Wizarding World, Harry. Dudley will go far, you'll see. You just become the best Harry Potter you can be, and leave it to Dudley to become the best Dudley Dursley. Trying to be someone you are not will only lead to a world of frustration for both of you."

sssssssssssss

Severus sat at the staff table of the Institutio, having given a workshop for the upper years. He had taken up writing for the magazines again as well as doing those workshops, but to his frustration Master Rimini still refused to let him anywhere near an extended project until the Master decided he was fully recovered.

"But Master, I have research to do, the potion…"

"Can wait another few weeks," the Master interrupted him sternly.

"But…"

"Severus! No more debate," the old Master relented when he saw the unhappy look on the younger wizard's face. He gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to me. You still call me Master, but the reality is you are very close to me in skill and talent. The only thing you lack is decades of experience, but that will solve itself. You are the most talented of all students I've ever had, and I would very much like it if you would consider a partnership – with the purpose that eventually, you will take over from me. However, it will be demanding and you have your duties in England as well. That is why I want you to rest a little longer now and find one or two apprentices to help you; if you want to take me up on my offer, that is."

"Of course!" Severus choked out, "I'm…I'm honoured, Master!"

The old man smiled happily. "I'm glad, Severus. And no more 'Master'. We are equals. My name is Ricardo. 'Potions Master Rimini', if we are in front of students, like I will call you 'Potions Master Snape' on those occasions. Now try it. Say 'see you later, Ricardo.'"

Severus almost sneered. "See you later, M…Ricardo," he corrected himself quickly before fleeing the room and his former Master's laughter.

ssssssssss

"Uncle Severus, Uncle Severus!"

Severus was startled from his reading by duel voices, one from the Floo and one from his door.

"Do you know what Professor Dumbledore said…"

"You'll never guess what Headmaster Sforza told us…"

"Hold it!" Severus protested, his hands up.

"Hey Harry!" Dudley screamed from the fireplace, "Are you coming too? That would be SO cool!"

Harry dropped to his knees in front of the fireplace. "I want to, Master Toro says I can try out! And you?"

Dudley's head bobbed up and down in the flames. "I'm definitely going to give it a shot!"

"Boys! Please, enlighten me," Severus pleaded.

"The duelling competition, Uncle Sev," Harry's eyes shone, "there will be three people participating from each grade level from each school! Even first years!"

"And we will hold try-outs to see who gets on the teams!" Dudley added, "and Hogwarts will be hosting the tournament!"

"We want to try out!" Harry said excitedly, "Master Toro says I have a good chance if I do my best."

"That'd be great, Harry, you'd come to stay here for a while! We could go to class together!" Dudley enthused.

"You and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon have to sign permission forms," Harry turned to Severus, a bit worried, "Can we? Please?"

The boys stopped their pleading abruptly when they saw the expression on Severus' face.

"We can't go?" Harry asked, his voice so disappointed that Severus nearly winced.

"It is very dangerous, Harry," Severus pointed out, "people from four schools, observers, journalists…very easy for someone who wants to harm you to slip in. Even if they don't know you are there, the moment someone who means you harm finds out, he or she might take the opportunity. I don't mean to scare you…"

"But that is how life is since Mum and Dad died," Harry finished with a sigh, "and if those people find out Dudley is my cousin…"

Dudley paled, even in the green of the flames.

"I understand," Harry muttered, his face so miserable Severus couldn't help feel sorry for him.

"Look, I will talk this over with your Aunt and Uncle. IF, and that is a big if, we find some way that this can be made secure – secure enough to pass my test and that of your Headmaster – you may go. I'm not promising anything, and you shouldn't count on it, but we will honestly think about it, alright?"

Harry jumped into his arms. "Thank you, Uncle Severus, thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

Severus snorted. "Just don't be disappointed if we say it is not possible. We'll do our best, that is all I can promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Albus Dumbledore had the uncommon and very unsettling feeling that the young man sitting in front of him knew exactly what his motivations had been for offering Hogwarts as a potential base of a Duelling Tournament of this size. He also felt that said young man held much more sway over the two Muggles that were currently sitting somewhat intimidated in the two chintz armchairs belonging in his office.

"Harry wants to join this tournament so much," Petunia Dursley said, swallowing her nerves, "but honestly, we just can't be sure Hogwarts is safe enough. He would be spending a considerable amount of time here, and if you cannot guarantee his safety and that of our son…"

"Petunia, we are doing everything in our power to protect the children," Dumbledore twinkled persuasively.

"We haven't forgotten the Stone thing yet," Vernon grunted, "who knows what might have happened if Severus had not interfered. What if one of the children had thought it an interesting adventure to go on, and gotten themselves killed?"

"And that Forest you have here," Petunia sniffed in disdain, "it is Forbidden, all kinds of creatures live there who would do the children harm, yet there are no wards, or even a fence to prevent the creatures from entering the grounds and some more curious children from trying to go into the forest. I have even heard that children are actually SENT into it at times for detention! Any Death Eater with enough determination could use the Forest to walk onto the grounds."

"In short, Headmaster," Snape took over in a deep baritone, "Since Harry is so eager to participate - and I might add it would be a shame if he didn't considering his skills - and you are so eager to have Harry here at Hogwarts to try and persuade him to change schools, we have a few demands before we let him come here."

Dumbledore, at his age, rarely blushed anymore but this time such involuntary change of coloration was prevented only by sheer willpower. Yes, he did want Harry to come here, live with the cousin he apparently was on very good terms with, to see if he could not be talked into attending Hogwarts. Although there was no point denying it to his former student, he was not going to outright admit to it either, however!

"Since young Harry is so eager to join, if he qualifies – which apparently is almost a given – we will take every precaution you deem necessary."

"Harry's duelling master already told us he has a spot on a team. It remains to be decided which team, considering his duelling is superior to that of his age group." Severus paused.

"The Forest would need to be closed somehow. I will speak to the Centaurs myself, perhaps accompanied by Hagrid. I have no doubt that they can be persuaded, with the right incentive, to join in border patrols, even. The road to Hogsmeade and Hogsmeade Station must also be warded heavily and guarded. Furthermore, everyone that comes unto the grounds, from the Headmasters to the most insignificant errant boy, must be screened and given identification, both Muggle and Magical. Harry himself, Dudley and their friends will be provided with protection as well – a constant Locator charm as well as some shielding charms. Harry will participate under the name Dursley – we will place a Fidelius charm on him, with myself as the secret keeper, so that no one can reveal, intentionally or accidentally, that he is in fact Harry Potter. We do not want to restrict the children overly much by having them followed around by guards all the time – that would draw far too much attention besides. However, the Institutio students will require lessons, and I have volunteered to escort them since their own Potions instructor is needed back in Rome."

Severus glanced to his friends to silently inquire if he had forgotten anything, but they nodded in approval.

"If the Board agrees…" Dumbledore began.

"Of course the Board agrees," Severus dismissed, "The Board would actually like to make some of our precautions permanent, like the Forbidden Forest wards."

Dumbledore frowned and Severus could see the internal debate going on. Finally the old man nodded. "It is a good idea," he admitted, "but who will pay for it? And the protections you propose will be costly…"

"…and will benefit the other children as well," Severus pointed out, "the only thing specifically done for our children are the charms, which we can perform ourselves. Considering these measures protect all students and are even expected from the school hosting this event, the joint fund for such inter-academic events covers the costs. You should have gotten an OWL with the budget for the event. I am certain it will amply cover the costs, and various parents from all schools have pledged a donation as well."

Dumbledore nodded, but remained quiet, and something dawned on Petunia.

"How are Hogwarts finances?" she asked shrewdly, "How much money are you short each year?"

Severus grinned inwardly and sat back. This would be fun.

"Well," Dumbledore admitted, "we were just scraping by – such an old castle as this, with such old wards, requires a lot of maintenance. And…well…over the years, we've played host for several…other…important…erm…exploits…"

He withered under Petunia's glare, and Vernon smirked at Severus before joining him, moving as far away from the impending explosion as possible.

"Do you mean to say," Petunia hissed, "that you wasted money meant for the children's education on that ridiculous Philosopher's Stone issue?!?!"

"My dear woman, you simply must understand that…"

"I understand," Petunia began, "that you not only brought a dangerous item into the school, but also wasted money meant for our CHILDRENS protection, to pay for the costs of housing that thing here! KNOWING it would attract something evil!"

She took a deep breath, and Severus surreptitiously cast a partial Silencing Charm on himself and Vernon to protect their eardrums while still being able to enjoy the chewing out Dumbledore was sure to get.

"YOU LET MY SON BE AT RISK WHILE WASTING HIS TUITION ON YOUR OWN ENTERPRISES? AND THIS IS THE PLACE YOU WANTED HARRY TO ATTEND AS WELL? I HAVE A GOOD MIND TO CALL THE OTHER PARENTS AND INFORM THEM OF YOUR CRIMINAL DECISION MAKING!"

"The children were never in danger, the centaurs…"

"CENTAURS MAY NOT HARM A CHILD, BUT THOSE OTHER THINGS OUT THERE WOULD! Not to mention who else may walk onto the school grounds like that! Either you agree to a complete overhaul by expert security officers and a complete check of the books by the goblins, OR WE WILL WITHDRAW DUDLEY AND ADVISE THE GRANGERS TO DO THE SAME WITH HERMIONE! And don't even THINK of having Harry come within fifty miles of this place under those conditions! Safest place in the world, my…rear!"

Several portraits cheered and clapped, and Petunia, flustered and embarrassed by the unexpected audience, sat down in a huff.

After that, Dumbledore quickly agreed to all their demands. Severus made a mental note to keep a close eye on the old man – he might be sorry for how he treated Severus as a student, but old habits die hard and after a century and a half of manipulating people the Headmaster simply could never be trusted again. Manipulation obviously came as natural to him as breathing.

"The tournament will be held next school year," the Headmaster informed them, "we need time to prepare. The participating schools will arrive the day before Halloween. The entire tournament will be played out over the course of several weeks, culminating in the final rounds the day before Valentine's Day. There are several elimination rounds before, but since the children have to study as well, we decided to spread the event over a longer period of time."

sssssssssssssssss

Harry, of course, was ecstatic to learn that he would be allowed to participate in the duelling competition if he qualified. He had to solemnly swear to his uncles and aunt that he would obey, take every precaution seriously and not make them regret letting him come. Then they proceeded to demand the same of Dudley, Neville and Hermione. The qualification rounds would take place before summer.

"It's not fair to the Muggleborns," Hermione sulked, "Pureblood wizards already know some spells and such before they begin school. Most Muggleborns are still trying to get used to talking paintings by the time Halloween rolls around."

"That is why the first years won't participate after all," Severus explained, "at first that was the idea, but apparently the organisation committee ran into the same problem and decided not to include first years."

"Good thing we're second years by then," Harry sighed contently.

Severus smiled when a few weeks later, he got letters from Harry and Dudley saying they had made their teams. Neville had qualified as well. Blaise Zabini was the third of the Hogwarts second years who would be competing. Hermione had not even tried out – she thought duelling barbaric and dangerous.

He himself was taking on more and more of his old duties. He had found a few relatively capable assistants – he refused to call them apprentices, not yet wanting to share such a relationship with anyone yet – and took time to rest. After summer, he would be entering the partnership Ricardo had proposed and the work on his platinum cauldron project would start in earnest.

He did spend a large part of the summer with the Dursleys. Petunia and Vernon had finally lost most of their fear for magic, and loved Harry like their own son so that Severus no longer felt the need to provide constant supervision. They had become friends, and in Vernon Severus found someone with a sense of humour that, even though nowhere near his own sharp wit, was dry and with a definite sarcastic streak.

It was a relatively new concept to him. He had never had friends, beyond his childhood friendship with Lily that had not outlasted Hogwarts. His own dorm mates at Hogwarts had avoided him, and later as an apprentice, he had been far too busy to form friendships. Slytherins did cultivate relationships, and quite close ones at times, but friendship for the sake of friendship was something that did not occur very often.

Harry was happy with the Dursleys. Of course there had been times when he was troubled by the deaths of his parents and he had nightmares about Voldemort, but Petunia had consulted a child's psychologist on how to best handle that. The boy thrived at the Institutio, though he was looking forward to spending some time with his cousin this year.

ssssssssssss

Severus arrived at Hogwarts a few days early to make sure everything was secure and in order. He tried to ignore his aunts delighted faces, happy as they were to have him around for a while. Deep inside he considered that one of the benefits of this job. As much as he disliked living at Hogwarts again, their presence made up for a lot. He firmly reminded himself from time to time that Black was in prison and he was no longer that frightened child.

Dudley and Hermione were understandably excited the day the other schools were expected. The whole school was out on the stairs, the first years in front, second years behind them and so on until the seventh years stood on the top stair. The professors, Severus included, to the side.

After a long wait a child cried out and pointed to the skies, where a large carriage was flying towards them, pulled by huge winged horses.

"Ah, it appears Madame Maxime and her students have arrived," Dumbledore sounded pleased, "they will represent Beauxbatons!"

"Great, great beasts," Hagrid muttered, admiring the horses instead of the gold plated carriage, and Severus had to agree with him. 'Posh' just did not cut it.

The carriage stopped and a large woman stepped out, as tall as Hagrid but much more elegant, and, to Severus's infinite relief, much better groomed. A throng of youngsters followed behind her, shivering in the autumn air.

"Mes elévès," she introduced carelessly with a handshake, "Mon dear Dumblydorr! How excellent to see you."

Dumbledore kissed her hand, which wasn't difficult as it was level with his face already and Severus suppressed a snicker. He was careful not to catch Dudley's eye or he would certainly have burst into laughter and cause a serious breach of protocol.

"My dear Madame Maxime," Dumbledore replied, "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Ze others, have they arrived yet?" she inquired.

"No, not yet. But please, do go inside – your students are sharing dorms with the Ravenclaws. Filius will show you around, your children look like they could use the warmth."

Severus did wonder at that. The children wore the thin school uniforms they needed in their much warmer home region and were shivering. Why Madame Maxime, who was aware of the Scottish weather, did not provide her charges with something warmer was beyond him. Then again, it might not have occurred to her. She wore the same thin robes and did not seem cold.

The grateful Beauxbatons students followed the two Professors into the castle, just as, in the lake, a whirlpool of sorts began to form. Within minutes, an entire ship appeared on the surface, dripping wet but majestic. Severus just hoped the Giant Squid wouldn't be too upset by it.

"That would be the students from Durmstrang and their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff," Dumbledore announced.

"Dumbledore!" the jovial, dark man who walked towards them shouted. Well. At least his students were sensibly dressed, in thick robes and fur cloaks. Severus curled his lip. So this was Karkaroff. He had heard about the man from Lucius. A follower of Voldemort who had managed to talk his way out of trouble when he was defeated.

"Igor," Dumbledore replied, polite but with nothing of the enthusiastic warmth he had displayed towards Madame Maxime, "I hope you are all well? We've set you up in…"

"Oh, no need, no need," Karkaroff waved him off, "we have living quarters in our ship. But a drink in the Hall would be good…"

"Do go in," Dumbledore pointed, "Professor Sinistra will accompany you. Madame Maxime and her students are already there."

"Ah, I thought I saw her carriage. Very well then. You stay here and wait for the Italian boys."

Dumbledore was actually nervous, Severus noticed, as they waited for the final school to arrive. He understood why. Headmaster Sforza was one of the most powerful Headmasters in the Magical world, the only one who dared to stand up to Hogwarts Headmaster.

There were no theatrics, no impressive entrances with this school. In fact, most students, who were by now expecting anything from flying houses to giant pyramids coming out of the ground, never saw them arrive.

On a long rope that had served as the International Portkey, the eighteen students of the Institutio and their Headmaster appeared quietly.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," the old man nodded to the Hogwarts staff, "Professor Snape, so good to see you again."

Dudley and Hermione nearly danced in place, waving surrepteously at Harry. The students were dressed in a warmer version of their normal school uniforms, with thick cloaks.

"We've sent our luggage in advance," Headmaster Sforza smiled, "and I take it, from the décor, that Igor and Olympe have already arrived?"

"Indeed," Dumbledore replied, "Your students have been housed in the Hufflepuff Common Room. Professor Sprout will show them."

"I will go with them, then, to see where my students will be staying," the Headmaster nodded, "Are you coming, Severus?"

Severus gladly honoured the request and soon the two black cloaked figures were making their way to the part of the dungeons that housed the Hufflepuff common rooms.

"Has everything gone according to plan?" Headmaster Sforza inquired, "Are the protections in place?"

"They are," Severus replied, "The Muggle identification bracelets are ready – charmed so that only the person belonging to it can wear them. Arthur Weasley from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office was most helpful. He has provided us with some other equipment that may prove useful, amongst other things a car that he has enchanted to fly and be invisible."

"Well done. And the guards?"

"The Centaurs have agreed to guard the edge of the Forest, even with the gates and wards in place. Hagrid has visited his Acromantula friend and extracted a promise not to eat any humans in exchange for the kitchen's leftover meat. A beneficial arrangement on both sides. I went along with Hagrid for that one, and in recognition of removing the Basilisk, the leader – Aragog - has given me two pints of venom."

He smirked at the shocked expression on the Headmasters face.

"Master Rimini will be extremely jealous," Headmaster Sforza remarked with a small smile when he had recovered.

"I am counting on it." Severus ducked his head to hide a grin before he continued, "I've handpicked the guards and subjected them to Veritaserum and Legilimency to be absolutely sure they can be trusted. Everything is in order. All I need you to do now is extract an Unbreakable Vow from Headmaster Dumbledore that he will not use this time to bother our students or manipulate them into dangerous situations in attempts to persuade them to his wishes."

sssssssssssss

Harry bounced on the bed in Dudley's dorm room.

"Oh, it's going to be great, Dud!"

Dudley grinned brightly. "I'm glad we won't be duelling each other though – you frighten me when you go into stealth mode. But I saw the Institutio did bring first years."

"That's because there are no seventh years, the Institutio has only six years. Most come from the day school, so they're on par with your seventh years."

"Are you going to have classes with us, too?" Dudley asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, Uncle Severus came with us, and Headmaster Sforza, to make sure we stick more or less to the Institutio curriculum. We will be using your classrooms, and the astronomy tower, though. Oh, and we get to go on Hogsmeade weekends! I can bring you anything you like from the village!"

Dudley grinned widely. "You're the bestest cousin ever!"

ssssssssss

The first rounds of the tournament were going to be quiet – elimination rounds mostly. The top four from each year would go on to the next round, after which the real duel begun. When a winner was declared for each year, who would receive their awards, the most interesting part of the tournament would begin. The second year winner would duel the third year winner and so on. The winner from the second and third year would go up against the winner of fourth and fifth year, and the winner of that match would go up against the winner of sixth and seventh year. The one that won that duel would be declared winner of the tournament and would get his or her choice of the available teachers to duel.

Harry and Dudley were not fighting in the same group, for which they were extremely grateful.

A few days after the other schools had arrived it was Saturday, and the first rounds took place. The weather was good, and for that reason the duels had been moved outside where several could take place simultaneously.

Harry ended up duelling a Durmstrang third year who was really no match for him. The girl's spells were powerful enough but she moved very little, staying mostly in one place and preferring shield charms over moving out of the way of a spell. Harry's Petrificus Totalis shattered her shield after the third try without any of her spells actually hitting him.

Dudley's first duel against a first year Institutio student was very interesting to see. The Institutio students were obviously well-trained, but so was Dudley. Dudley's greatest strength was playing innocent – stumbling a bit, casting spells without using his full power, making his opponent underestimate him. Then he'd strike back in full force. He did so at the right moment and the baffled student was caught in a leg-locker curse and relieved of his wand before he understood what had happened.

Headmaster Sforza, who had come to watch his first years perform, patted the embarrassed boy on the back.

"It's alright, lad, such things teach you more than my theory ever could. You'll never underestimate an opponent again, will you?"

"No, Headmaster," the child smiled up at the old man and then turned to Dudley to shake hands.

"That was great," he commented ruefully, "I really thought it was going to be an easy victory for me."

"At least I can only do it once," Dudley smirked, "the others have seen it now so they won't do the same thing."

The duels of Blaise and Neville lasted a very long time, both boys going up against equally powerful opponents, both from Beauxbatons. In the end, a slip lost Blaise the duel. Neville managed to get the better of his rapidly tiring opponent after forty-five minutes of duelling.

There were only one or two reporters on the ground for this round, since it was hardly of any interest now.

Harry, Dudley and Neville watched the duel of the last Beauxbatons second year student against a blonde boy from Durmstrang. It was clear from the start that the Durmstrang boy would win, but his arrogant and cocky behaviour did not endear him to his public.

"Who is that guy?" Harry asked Neville, "his English is flawless but that overconfidence will cost him if he keeps it up in his next duels."

"His name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Neville replied, "His father has much influence with the Minister of Magic. He was accused of being a Death Eater after the war, but was let off because he claimed to be under the Imperius curse, and they had no proof to the contrary. Of course, that he is an arrogant prick is no proof that he holds the same beliefs as his father…"

"I suppose," Dudley shrugged, "Let's go for hot chocolate in the Hall and cheer up Blaise. Tonight the third and fourth years will duel, I have to finish my Potions essay if I want to see that."

Together, they walked back to the castle, content with today's performance.

**A/N: A relatively short chapter, but I thought I'd leave you with something before disappearing for the Christmast holidays. **


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Sorry for the long delay

**A/N Sorry for the long delay. Surgery went well and I recovered nicely so now I am working on updating my stories. Please be patient. This chapter is fairly short – I'll try to write a longer one soon.**

Harry, Neville and Dudley celebrated having made it through round one of the tournament. They had watched many of the other duels, especially those of the sixth and seventh years that had featured some spectacular action. Even Hermione had come to watch, and gradually grew over her squeamishness.

Severus was happy with the procedures so far. Their precautions seemed to work well and no incidents had been reported. Of course, these early stages of the duel weren't of much interest yet, which meant there were few visitors on the grounds.

A dungeon classroom had been made available to him to teach the Institutio students, and he was on his way there for afternoon classes when a redheaded boy bumped into him. He curled up his lip in disgust when he saw the rat nestled in the child's neck.

"Kindly keep that rodent away from me, mr…"

"Weasley, sir, Ronald Weasley," the boy stared at Snape and dared him to say anything. Granted, the Institutio students were hardly terrified of him, but they at least showed proper respect, if not for his accomplishments then for his foreboding appearance. Honestly, the boy must be a Gryffindor. A quick glance at his house badge confirmed this.

"Well, Mr Ronald Weasley. I suggest you keep your eyes on the road ahead of you instead of on your feet or the rat, and you should be able to prevent running into more staff."

Severus glanced at the trembling rat. It did look familiar. "Is that rodent yours?"

"Yes sir. This is Scabbers."

Where could he possibly have seen the rodent before? Ah, he surely must be mistaken. After all, rats looked alike and there were no doubt many rats with missing appendages – though rarely amongst the student body where they lived as pampered pets. Nevertheless, perhaps the boy was as callous taking care of his pets as he was in taking care where he walked.

"Run along then, boy, or you'll be late for class."

"Yes, sir," the boy sprinted away, his eyes on his feet and not watching where he was going. Severus sighed and shook his head in dismay.

Since Headmaster Sforza and himself were the only teachers accompanying the group, they took up some other subjects as well. Severus taught the Potions/Herbology course, with Pomona Sprout allowing them access to the greenhouses and occasionally giving a hand teaching. Headmaster Sforza did History of Magic and Spellcraft, and Minerva McGonagall offered to take the Transfiguration part of it. She was glad to teach outside her own curriculum for a bit, she confessed. Professor Kettleburn and Hagrid kindly offered to supervise the independent studies of the Care of Magical Creatures classes. The upper years would even have a meeting with the Centaurs patrolling the borders. Since these were the best students of the Institutio, a fair number of them also needed to be tutored in their wandless magic skills. Severus met with them as well.

The preliminary rounds ended by December. Harry, Dudley and Neville were all three still in the running and now the duels started to attract the parents who wanted to see their offspring perform. Neville's grandmother had come too, apparently unable to believe her grandson could be doing so well.

After seeing him win his duel, Minerva, Poppy and Irma took the opportunity to have tea with her and discuss some aspects of Neville's upbringing Severus had alerted them to.

"I could not believe it," the matriarch of the tiny Longbottom clan shook her head, "that summer he spent with his friends has done wonders for him."

"Neville was always capable of this," Minerva started, "he was simply too insecure to reach his full potential."

"He's always been shy," Mrs Longbottom nodded.

"Oh, let's stop mincing words," Poppy Pomfrey became impatient, "You and your brother have crushed any bit of self esteem that boy had."

"Poppy!" Minerva hushed. She turned to the woman. "It is true, however. We were shocked to learn what your brother…Algie, I believe his name is?...has done to Neville. He broke bones several times, Poppy scanned him."

"Well," the woman bristled, "Algie meant well. He feared, we all did, that the boy was a Squib."

"Neville said his first memory of one of these 'tests' was when he was barely four years old. Surely you know that only a small percentage of children perform accidental magic before they reach primary school age?"

"Aside from that," Irma interjected, "even if the boy HAD been a Squib, these tests were far too extreme. The child could have been killed. As it is, he wound up in St Mungo's on at least five separate occasions, during which you claimed they were 'accidents'. Had you been forthcoming with the true cause of these incidents, St Mungo's would have explained this to you immediately."

"Algie meant no harm!" Mrs Longbottom protested, "He merely wished to help."

"You are his guardian, Mrs Longbottom. You never tried to restrain your brother. You were pleased when Neville bounced down the road, not because he was unharmed, but because he had performed magic. Neville quite rightly believes you thoroughly approve of your brothers methods and would have preferred to see him dead if he had turned out to be a Squib."

"Dead?" the woman paled dramatically, "Minerva, he is my only grandson, Frank and Alice's only child! I would never wish him harm…"

"But he has been harmed," Minerva softly said, "When Neville was crying in pain as a six year old after breaking his arm being pushed down the stairs, your reaction was disappointment that he had not saved himself by magic, not concern over his pain or his injury – that is what Neville remembers."

"I…I…" the strong woman looked so upset and speechless that the three felt sorry for her.

"I did not realize Neville regards me like that," she nearly whispered, "I never realized that Algie…that he might have done the child serious harm. Or that Neville believes I wished him dead. I shall need to think on this…"

"You do that, and take some time to really get to know and appreciate Neville. He's a fine young man, magic or no magic."

ssssssssssssss

"I still say we should have taken the boy from her," Poppy grumbled.

Minerva leaned back. "It wasn't done out of malice, Poppy. I do believe she will do her best to regain Neville's trust."

"And that idiot brother of hers?"

Irma chuckled. "Oh, I never met someone as intimidating as Grandmama Longbottom. Once she has decided they were wrong to treat Neville like that, I am fairly certain her brother will in no uncertain terms be told to leave the boy alone."

"So they escape with no consequences at all for harming a child?" the nurse wasn't inclined to let it go easily.

"They are his family, Aunt Poppy," came Severus' voice from the door, "She may have made grave errors, but you should see her now with Neville – I do believe she truly cares for the child."

"Not even a lifetime in Azkaban can compare to the pain she is feeling now, knowing that Neville fears her and believes she wanted him dead," Minerva added sadly, "don't worry, Poppy – she will regret it for the rest of her life."

"How are you doing, Severus?" Irma asked warmly, "is everything going according to plan? Nothing untoward happening?"

"No, Aunt Irma," Severus smiled, "everything is in order so far. Harry and Dudley are doing well in the tournament."

"I have seen that," Minerva complimented, "most Institutio students are doing well, even though they are a year younger than the students they duel. Though I must say, I am most impressed by that young Hufflepuff – Cedric Diggory."

"Oh yes – fifth year, isn't he? Yes, he is doing exceptionally well. He may cost the Institutio the tournament." Severus nodded in agreement.

"Really? Not betting on our Harry, Severus? For shame," the nurse teased.

Only Severus' respect for his aunts kept him from making an urchin's face at her. "Harry is doing very well, but he is only a second year. He does not stand a chance to win the tournament, no matter how gifted he is. In a year or two, if he keeps this up, there is a very good chance he will, but now – no. Though I am curious to see how far he will get."

sssssssssss

In Harry's group four people were now left – Harry, another Institutio student, a Hogwarts third year and a Durmstrang third year.

Dudley and Neville were pitched against an Institutio first year and the arrogant blonde boy from Durmstrang.

As the three sat watching the other duels, waiting for their turn, the blonde boy approached them.

"Hello."

"Hi yourself," Dudley replied amiably.

"So what is your name?" the boy asked.

"Dudley Dursley," Dudley said, "and you?"

"Dursley? That is not a proper wizard name. Not like Malfoy or even Longbottom," he glanced at Neville.

"Well, no," Dudley smiled, "There have been wizards in our family before, but Mum and Dad are Muggles."

"Muggles?" the haughty youth pronounced it with such disdain that anyone listening would undoubtedly come to the erroneous conclusion that Dudley had just confessed to being the unfortunate result of a mesalliance between a Kappa and a Grindylow.

"So, you are the best of your schools among this..rabble," he sniffed. "You know, Mother wanted me to go to Hogwarts since she didn't like the thought of me living so far away, but I am glad Father overruled her. And imagine living in France, it would be quite horrendous. You are from Italy, aren't you? My Headmaster says that school is bearable. There are quite a lot of substandard wizards about – you wouldn't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Harry fumed. Bearable? The finest school in all the world? And insulting his family, too?

He calmed down when Dudley put a hand on his arm, giving him The Look. Only then did he realize how the boy had introduced himself. With a sneer he picked up from Uncle Severus, he shook hands with the boy.

"I am Bond, James Bond," he insisted, hoping Dudley would not laugh and give the game away.

"Good to meet you, James," Draco nodded, before he moved on to suck up to some higher years.

When he was gone, Dudley and Harry collapsed in fits of laughter, managing to catch their breaths only briefly in between to explain to Neville what was so funny. Severus, who had followed the boys with his eyes even if he was too far away to hear what was being said, just knew they had been up to something. For a moment he was worried when he saw Lucius' son approach Harry, but they simply seemed to introduce each other. Draco nodded politely to him when he walked by. He stopped the boy for a moment.

"How is your father, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco seemed delighted to be singled out by a teacher from such an elite school.

"He is well, Professor. Shall I send him your regards in my next letter?"

"You do that," he nodded, "and good luck against Dudley later on."

"You know him, Sir?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Of course," Snape nodded, "I thought you were making introductions earlier? Dudley Dursley is my ward."

Paling dramatically, knowing what sort of story this man would hear from his charge about him, Draco moved away, all the while cursing his big mouth.

Severus sighed, wondering if it was wise that he had let Draco know that he was Dudley's guardian, but decided the boy would probably have found out anyway – they had hardly been secretive about it. He wondered about Lucius briefly, but decided to cross that bridge when he got there. It had been over ten years since he had last seen the man, shortly after Draco was born, and he had no idea what went on in the man's head. No doubt Lucius would have been on the Board of Governors had Draco gone to Hogwarts, but apparently Lucius had thought Durmstrang the safer choice.

He made a mental note to check up on the Malfoys – it hardly surprised him Lucius had managed to stay out of Azkaban, but to escape repercussions at all was quite a feat – but it could wait until later. Right now, this tournament demanded all of his attention. Not to mention he kept getting distracted by that damn rat he could not get out of his head.

sssssssssss

The tournament continued. Headmaster Sforza faithfully attended all his students' duels, unlike his counterparts who tended to show up only for the duels of their favourites. Early January Dudley was up for the semi finals in his group. He was a bit chagrined when he discovered that he was fighting Draco Malfoy.

"Think of it this way, Dud," Harry cheered him up, "he insulted Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Give him your worst and show him a Muggleborn can be just as powerful as a pureblood."

Dudley nodded and moved to step onto the dais.

Severus and Harry took seats side by side, watching the duel. Severus frowned. While Dudley was doing what he had been taught, gauging his opponent's strength and weaknesses, not displaying his own skill level yet, Lucius' boy had no such subtlety. Draco launched into the fight immediately, throwing some of his best spells at Dudley with considerable power.

Dudley, while nowhere near Harry in agility, did have decent footwork and managed to avoid almost all the spells, except a nasty cutting curse that grazed his arm.

"Is that even legal?" Harry asked, "for second years?"

"Not really," Severus answered, "but the judges will overlook a few things because the older years do get to use such spells. A medical team is standing by."

Dudley was hard pressed to defend himself from the barrage of spells his opponent threw at him, but he did manage to get a few decent hits in.

"What can you see in this duel, Harry?" Severus questioned the boy.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Malfoy is decent when he's attacking, but he's overconfident and lacks finesse. Defence is his weak point and he's displaying it with every move. Also, he is throwing out a lot of spells that never hit, wasting a lot of power and not conserving energy for the possibility of a longer duel – if Dudley can last more than fifteen minutes against him, Malfoy will begin to tire and make mistakes."

"Very good. Suggestions on how they can improve?"

The boy hesitated a moment. "Malfoy's overconfidence can cost him dearly – he needs to learn to study his opponent's moves so that he can aim more precisely. His idea that Muggleborns can't possibly be worthy opponents is more of a problem than his actual skills. He's a bit slow on his feet, but he has power and the spells he casts are slightly above the level of his age group. It's an attitude problem mostly. Dudley is a bit too careful right now, he must take care not to let Malfoy's aggressive duelling style overwhelm him. He has a good idea of Malfoy's weak spots now, he should act upon them. Malfoy will tire in a bit, but he's throwing out so many spells that it's likely Dud will get hit by one eventually."

He eyed Severus anxiously. "Did I get it right?" he wanted to know. Despite his aunts telling him he was doing well, Uncle Severus's approval was very important to him.

The Potions Master smiled indulgently. "You are really beginning to get an eye for it, Harry. That was well done."

With a happy grin Harry turned back to watch Dudley avoid another spell, a simple Jelly Legs this time. Dudley was not showing signs of getting tired, but Malfoy definitely was. He had already spent a lot of energy and while he had drawn first blood, his target kept avoiding most of his spells.

"STAND STILL!" he bellowed in frustration. Dudley simply chuckled. He enjoyed playing with the git. He knew Uncle Severus would have something to say about it, since he took a huge risk, but he didn't care. He wanted Malfoy to be humiliated for the insults he had thrown at his parents.

Occasionally he fired a medium powered spell, interrupting the barrage and forcing Malfoy into a temporary defensive stand. Stinging hexes had made red marks on the Durmstrang boy's hands, the sharp pain making it even more difficult for him to aim while fuelling his rage.

Draco nearly cried in anger, his hands were hurting, he was getting tired and his target just wouldn't stay in place! He lashed out widely with his wand, intent on using a curse a fourth year at Durmstrang had taught him.

At that moment, Dudley spotted the large gap in his opponent's defences. It was rather hard not to, actually. He jumped forward, waited for Malfoy's arm to be furthest away from his body and threw a full body bind at the boy.

It easily slipped through and the blonde second-year tipped over and landed face first on the floor. Draco stepped back, but the judges already had declared a victory, since it was clear that Malfoy was defeated.

From the side, Harry clapped and cheered enthusiastically for his cousin, while Severus smiled and nodded proudly at the boy.

Later, Harry found Dudley in the locking rooms.

"Great duel, Dud! You showed him!" he beamed.

"Yes! At first it was hard staying out of the way of all those spells, but his aim was poor, fortunately." He paused a moment.

"I wonder what his father will do, you know, him having lost to a Muggleborn" he frowned.

For a moment, the boys contemplated the possibilities in silence. "I guess his Dad won't like it," Harry finally hazarded, "but what can he possibly do? Anyway, the git deserves it for being so rude."


	14. Chapter 14

That same night a tall man with silvery blond hair and carrying a cane with a silver serpent's head entered the school just as they were all assembled for dinner

That same night a tall man with silvery blond hair and carrying a cane with a silver serpent's head entered the school just as they were all assembled for dinner.

Draco Malfoy paled significantly and positively fled from the room, towards the Durmstrang ship. Lucius frowned, but could not follow his son when Headmaster Karkaroff beckoned him over.

"Severus," he greeted the Potions Master with a slight sneer.

"Lucius," Severus replied.

"I should like to take a drink with an old friend later," the man was clearly unhappy and the tone in which he spoke the word 'friend' suggested that his friendship could possibly be extremely detrimental to Severus's health.

"Of course, Lucius," Severus had seen Draco flee as well and figured it might be best to keep Lucius away from the boy for as long as possible, "but I have not much time tonight. A drink after supper, perhaps?"

With a short nod Malfoy sat down between Headmasters Karkaroff and Sforza, the latter of whom gave Severus an inscrutable look.

Harry and Dudley studied the elder Malfoy as well.

"Blimey, I wouldn't want that man as a father," Dudley whispered.

"Me neither, I'm happy with Uncle Vernon and Uncle Severus. Do you reckon he beats Malfoy with that cane?"

"Wouldn't put it past him," Dudley said in awe, "did you see how he fled from the room? He's afraid of his own father."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "I can't imagine that. I mean, you're not supposed to be afraid of your own Dad, right?"

"Do you think Uncle Severus knows him? They did talk."

Harry shrugged. "I suppose. They probably went to school together or something like that."

"I feel bad now about winning," Dudley complained, "knowing Malfoy might get beaten up over it."

"Oh, don't, Dudley," Hermione chided, "you won fairly. You are not responsible for what Mr Malfoy is going to do. He is an adult. Besides, Master Snape will probably try and talk him out of whatever it is he planned to do. I doubt Headmaster Sforza would stand for any child being abused, either."

"They would have to know first, don't they?" Dudley glared at her.

"Oh, they noticed. They are observant people.'

At the dinner table, Headmaster Sforza leaned over and requested that Severus come to see him later that evening. Then he nodded to the others and left the table.

"He can order you around?" Malfoy asked as they walked towards the room Severus had been given for his stay in the castle.

"I am in his employ for the time being," Severus answered, "and the final rounds of the tournament are almost beginning."

He handed the Malfoy pater familias his brandy. He poured himself from one of the whiskey flasks – no need for the other man to know that particular one contained applejuice.

"Yes…the tournament." Malfoy stared in his glass, feigning disinterest. "I hear you have a mudblood as a ward now."

"Muggleborn," Severus corrected, "Yes, I do indeed. It is quite a common practice in Italy for a Muggleborn witch or wizard to be sponsored by an adult. The Wizarding World has many fine and rich traditions – I need not tell you that. In Italy, we believe that those traditions must be protected."

"We are in agreement on that, at least," Lucius leaned back, "but that does not explain why you took on this…Muggleborn."

"Instead of disallowing them access to the Wizarding World, we believe in tutoring and guiding Muggleborn students in those traditions we hold dear. Over the centuries such Muggleborns have even enriched them. Unlike Britain, where eleven-year-olds are thrown into an entirely different culture with no information whatsoever."

"A different view on the best solution to this problem, then," Lucius seemed to relax marginally.

"Indeed. There is another reason," Severus sipped his juice, "Muggles have no rights here in Britains Wizarding World, not even over their own children. That leaves Muggleborn witches and wizards with no one to look out for their best interests between the ages of eleven and their coming of age at seventeen. Not only are they thrust into a world they know nothing about, they are forced to explore it on their own, as well. Although in Italy this is not the case, Muggle parents are naturally limited there as well simply because they have no magic and cannot enter or function in many establishments as a result. Hence the need for those students to become the wards of already established, older wizards, preferably half bloods who have been raised to understand both worlds."

"Only those with proper pure blood deserve to have magic," Lucius began.

Severus snorted. "It is not a matter of deserving, Lucius. It just IS. Muggles occasionally produce a child with magic. Such is the nature of things. Would you have untrained adult wizards and witches running around, in possession of their full magical strength but unable to control it? The Romans learned that particular lesson when an untrained Muggleborn accidentally destroyed two whole villages. It was fortunate they managed to alter history to blame it on an erupting volcano, but after that incident they quickly abandoned any thoughts about people not 'deserving' a magical education. It is not a privilege, it is a necessity."

"You promised me, twelve years ago, that you would not ally yourself with either us or our adversaries," Lucius abandoned the discussion and focussed on what he had come to say, "yet you have."

"I fully intended to stay in Italy, blissfully far away from the whole of Britain," Severus countered, "until that lord of yours killed two people and attempted to kill a small boy right in front of me."

"It was none of your concern," Lucius snarled.

"Lucius – why did your lord go after the boy?" Severus asked, "for the sake of our old friendship, make me understand what necessitated the death of a four year old."

Lucius eyed him coldly. "A prophesy," he finally stated, "something about a child born by the end of July. Our Lord rightly decided that eliminating the threat before the child was a fully trained wizard had merit."

Severus nodded. "A child born by the end of July. You are very fortunate, then, Lucius, that your own son was born in June."

Lucius paled, obviously never having considered the implications. "He would not…"

"No?" Severus asked, "if Draco had been born in late July, Lucius, and your lord had demanded that you hand him over to be killed…"

Lucius' skin was almost translucent by now. "He would not…he would…I…"

"He could very well have been that boy," Severus mercilessly continued, "do you love your lord more than even your son?"

He waited in silence until the other man had regained his composure and silently poured him more brandy.

"You have no idea what you have said," Lucius finally said hoarsely, "Narcissa and I – we adore Draco. True, we expect much of him, but there is nothing, NOTHING, we would not do for him, Severus."

"I am glad to hear it," Severus said gently, "because what I saw tonight was a boy so terrified of his father that he ran from the room."

Lucius' face became stern. "He lost. To a Mu..ggleborn."

"Draco performed well above the level of his age group and lost, barely, to a boy who has been tutored in duelling by myself since he was seven years old. Of course there is room for improvement, and I would be happy, since I witnessed the duel, to give Draco some pointers. He hardly deserves punishment for out-performing most of his peers."

"Punishment teaches him to focus," Lucius argued.

"Punishment teaches him to fear when he needs confidence," Severus countered, "it prevents him learning from his mistakes. Obviously, if you would be willing to defy that Dark Lord himself for Draco's sake, you love him dearly. Remember that when you talk to him. Do not kill your sons affection for you by being overly harsh."

sssssssssss

Headmaster Sforza greeted Severus with a glass of their favourite Italian wine and they sipped in silence for a moment.

"The boy was quite distraught," the Headmaster said, "is it safe to allow his father access to him?"

"If Karkaroff agrees, and he would not refuse Lucius, there is nothing we can do about it," Severus shrugged, "but I think I have gotten through to Lucius."

Sforza narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to redeem even that man, Severus? Is that possible?"

"The way to Lucius is through his son. I know, it did not appear so today. Lucius loves the boy, though, and needed reminding. I am not saying he is correct in how he is raising Draco, but if we want to keep him away from the Dark Lord if and when he returns, it is by reminding him that he loves Draco more than he loves Voldemort."

"We will keep an eye on the boy nevertheless. He must not be allowed to mistreat the child."

Severus inclined his head in agreement.

"We have another problem. Headmaster Dumbledore approached Harry after dinner."

ssssssssss

_Harry Potter walked towards the Hufflepuff common room with his cousin and friend when they were stopped by the Hogwarts Headmaster._

"_Ah, young Harry," the man twinkled brightly at them, "how are you doing? I have seen your duels – you performed quite well. Winning the competition of your group is quite a feat."_

_Harry frowned. "Thank you, Sir. It was quite nice of you to come watch. What did you think of Dudley and Neville's performance? Personally I thought Dudley should have finished his duel a bit quicker – what do you think?"_

"_Ah…well," Dumbledore stammered only briefly, "You have an eye for duels, Harry. I'm sure Dudley will heed your advice."_

"_Of course, but what did YOU think, Sir? After all, we don't often get the opportunity to get some hints from a superb dueller like yourself, Sir." Harry insisted._

"_I eh…I am afraid my duties kept me from witnessing Mr Dudley and Mr Longbottom's duels myself," the Headmaster hedged, "From what Professor Sprout told me, they were both excellent."_

"_Oh?" Harry turned innocent eyes on the old man, "I should feel flattered, then, that your duties did not prevent you from coming to watch my duels rather than those of your own students. If you will excuse us, Sir…"_

"_Ah, yes. Are you happy to be living with your cousin for a while, my boy?"_

"_It is an interesting change," Harry allowed, "and spending time with Dudley and our friends is definitely a bonus. I miss the Institutio though."_

"_No doubt, though I think you could learn to enjoy this castle as well," Dumbledore pressed, "could you not? With your cousin and friends nearby?"_

"_I have friends at the Institutio, and I see Dudley during holidays. There is no need for me to learn to consider this castle home, as it is not," Harry surreptiously pressed the charm he wore, alerting his own Headmaster to a problem._

"_We offer many excellent facilities," Hogwarts Headmaster smiled benignly, "your parents both went to school here. There might even be pictures left in the castle of them."_

_The three boys stared dumbstruck for a moment at the blatant attempt at emotional manipulation._

"_We have trophies with your fathers name on it, awards for charms that your mother won," Dumbledore continued, "many of their friends have children here. And as I said, there could very well be photographs left from their time here at school…"_

"_I am sure Harry would greatly appreciate it if you would see to it that they were collected and sent to him," Headmaster Sforza appeared, stepping behind Harry and putting a hand on his shoulder, "How nice of you to offer, Headmaster Dumbledore."_

_Dumbledore was taken aback briefly but recovered like the old trooper he was. "Of course, I shall ask Hagrid, our gamekeeper, to find and collect them. He shall be delighted, I'm sure."_

"_I am sure," the Italian Headmaster patted Harry's shoulder, "I shall see you tomorrow afternoon, then, when Dudley and Neville face off. I am certain you do not wish to miss it."_

"_Not for the world!" Professor Dumbledore assured them, and walked off. Harry heaved a sigh._

"_Thanks, Headmaster. I don't think he would have harmed me, but…"_

"_That is quite alright, Harry." Headmaster Sforza smiled at Dudley and Neville, "Good luck, you two, on your duel tomorrow. Are you looking forward to it?"_

"_Yes, sir," Dudley grinned, "though the winner will have to face off with Harry in the next round, and I am not sure if that is a reward or a punishment."_

_Harry goodnaturedly punched Dudley in the arm as Neville smirked._

"_Silly boys," Sforza shook his head, "go on, then, to your dorm. Make sure you are well-rested tomorrow. I will come watch," he promised the two boys, "and Professor Snape and I will take notes so we can give you a few pointers to improve, before we go back to Italy."_

_Dudley and Neville brightened. "Thank you, Sir!" with that, the troop of children rushed off towards the dorm, no doubt to read up on their spells and duelling techniques_.

ssssssssss

"The old bastard!" Severus fumed, "and I actually thought he meant what he said."

The Headmaster put a calming hand on his shoulder. "He did mean what he said to you, I am certain. He is genuinely sorry for how he treated you. He is also an old man who has been lying and manipulating people his entire life – habits that are hard to break. I am not happy with what he did either, but it was hardly unexpected."

Severus turned dark eyes on him. "Can we do nothing to ensure he leaves the boy alone? And not only that, but how can he be so callous as to completely disregard his own students? It was very discouraging to Dudley and Neville."

"We can have the Table of Peers question him, but I am afraid not much would come of it. He has disregarded them before. Still, it might be a good idea. Also, once we tell your aunts – Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey especially – what happened, I think an inquiry in front of the Table is the least of his worries."

Severus smirked. He did always enjoy his aunts on the war path – as long as their ire was not aimed at him, at the least. He did remember a few times in school when he had done something stupid. The last time Aunt Minerva had hauled him to her office by his ear where all three of them proceeded to scold him until he was a teary repentant mess that could do nothing but stammer out apologies and promises of good behaviour in the future.

Of course, they had then proceeded to hug him and tell him that they loved him no matter what he did. He could not quite picture them doing that to Headmaster Dumbledore. He certainly hoped they wouldn't, he thought vindictively.

Headmaster Sforza shook his head. "Severus, just as much as he needed to accept that he wronged you and you are not the person he thought you were, you have to accept the person he is. He can try to change but in many ways he will always remain the same. I am not saying he should not answer for his mistakes, but you do have to decide what you want with your relationship with him."

The younger wizard sighed and acknowledged the wisdom of his employer. "Yes, Headmaster. There is just…"

"a lot of hurt left from your childhood," the Headmaster finished, "I do understand, Severus. Either way, we will protect the children and so far we've had no problems."

sssssssssss

"I can't believe Neville made it this far!" Mrs Longbottom sounded excited. Poppy and Irma smiled. Minerva was at the judges table, though the actual refereeing of the match was done by Professor Flitwick.

"Neville did quite well," Poppy said, "barely a scratch on him."

Neville, meanwhile, paled as he and Dudley stretched. "My…my grandmother is here," he whispered.

Dudley grinned excitedly, "That's great, Neville! Now you can show her the new moves you've been studying."

Neville nodded. "No matter who wins, it's going to be a Hufflepuff victory," he said shakily.

"And then one of us gets slaughtered by Harry," Dudley lamented.

"Not necessarily. Even the toughest opponent can be defeated when you pay close attention to his or her weaknesses. Just one opening is all you need," Severus, who had overheard the pair, lectured. "Never, ever give up on a duel before it is actually over and you are actually biting the dust."

"Yes, Sir," the boys responded and then they were called upon to step onto the dais.

Harry settled next to Severus. His own rounds over for the moment, he had time to watch his friends. Severus gave him a proud look.

"You did very well, Harry. Have you written your Aunt and Uncle yet?"

"Yes, I did. They returned the owl this morning with fresh cookies." Severus groaned. Poppy had been trying for years, in vain, to curb Petunia's tendency to express her love and approval with food and direct her to less culinary methods of reward. It mattered less now that the boys were in their early teens and physically active. They controlled their own sweets intake now - Dudley especially remembered the years in which he had to fight his obesity and was determined to keep his weight under control.

"I know, I know," Harry teased, "but you can't resist Aunt Petunia's cookies either, Uncle Severus."

The man had the decency to blush a little. It was true. Petunia was a wonderful cook and whenever he spent part of the holidays with the Dursleys, he was bound to have gained a pound or two by the time he got back. Not, as Ricardo often remarked, that it did him any harm. He was prone to forgetting all about eating and sleeping when he was brewing, and it had happened several times over the course of his apprenticeship that Master Rimini had actually grounded him to his room for the day to make sure he ate and slept.

He sighed wistfully. He might have grown up in this castle, but it was never home to him, and despite the fact that he enjoyed being part of Dudley and Harry's lives, he longed for Italy, his lab and his mentor. That was home to him now.

Dudley and Neville had of course duelled each other many times before, and it showed. They clearly anticipated what the other would do, and spent the first half of their duel simply circling each other, trying to catch their opponent off guard.

Then Dudley started the attack. He fired several spells in quick succession, not bothering with his usual tactic of holding back. It would not work on Neville, who knew what he was capable of.

Neville quickly blocked, avoided some other spells and jumped aside to let a Stunner pass him and evaporate against the shield surrounding the area. He then launched his own attack, taking great care to watch Dudleys feet as well as his arm, knowing that Harry had taught his cousin some decent footwork.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw Neville almost get hit by a Jelly Legs, and Severus clenched his hands on the arms of his chair.

"Oh, that was close," Harry whispered, in his concentration leaning almost against Severus.

Neville apparently discovered some sort of pattern in Dudley's spellcasting, and began to react to it. Severus frowned when Dudley faltered momentarily and Harry gasped. Fortunately, Dudley recovered quickly and the duel continued.

Half an hour into it the boys clearly became tired, though to the spectators, it still was an interesting duel. Headmaster Sforza leaned forward, pausing a moment in his notetaking to congratulate Severus on how well he had trained the boys.

When the end came it happened so fast no one was entirely certain what happened. Dudley sent two strong spells towards Neville. Neville dove to the ground, avoiding them, while sending a spell at Dudley's feet.

Dudley attempted to jump but jumped just a fraction of a second too early, landing right in the middle of the purplish light. His feet froze to the ground, and while he was still trying to free them, Neville's Stunner hit him in the chest.

A bit dazed Neville heard Flitwick call the winner, and he shook hands with the tiny professor while Madam Pomfrey woke up Dudley and freed his feet.

Harry bit his lip, not sure if he was happy for Neville's sake or disappointed for Dudley's.

"I guess one of them had to lose," he muttered to his Uncle, and was surprised to see a deep frown.

"Uncle Severus? You aren't angry with Dudley for losing, are you? One of them had to."

Severus turned to the anxious boy. "There is no shame in losing when you've given it your best," he said with a slight smile, "why don't you go congratulate Neville? I will see if Dudley needs any additional help."

"As if Aunt Poppy would let him out of her clutches if he weren't," Harry made sure he was well out of earshot before making that comment, though.

Severus made his way to a surprisingly unconcerned looking Dudley.

"Mr Dursley," he began, reverting to the formal approach as he usually did when preparing to scold the children.

"Don't, Uncle Severus," Dudley said, his face serious, "I know what you are going to say, and I know you don't agree with me, but I had to."

"You purposely lost, and you expect me not to ask an explanation?" Severus folded his arms.

"Neville needed it more," Dudley simply said, turning around a bit to look at a delighted woman hugging the stuffing out of a red-faced Neville, "My parents love me no matter what, win or lose. Neville never had that. Besides, it was a really hard fight. He might well have won on his own."

"Then why did you not let him?" his guardian asked, his voice softening a bit.

"I couldn't risk it. We were both tiring – he might slip up as well as I. I just made sure I was the first one to do it." Dudley turned large, honest eyes on his Uncle.

"I know you don't agree with me, Uncle Severus, but this was my choice."

Severus ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "It was not obvious," he said, "even Harry did not see it. Neville must never find out. I understand your motivation even if I would have chosen differently."

He ruffled Dudley's hair. "A real Hufflepuff. Professor Sprout can be proud of you."

Dudley blushed with the praise. "Well, at least now Neville has to face Harry," he said with a cheeky grin, "and I'm off the hook."

That earned him a light cuff to the back of his head and a quirked smile from his guardian.

ssssssssss

The duel was the talk of Hufflepuff for only a very short time. Soon, everyone's attention was on something else.

Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been nearly a year. I got too many stories to try and keep track of, and this kinda fell through the cracks. I will try to update again before next summer.**

"Gran, I need to breathe…GRAN!"

Harry and Dudley, watching from a distance, nearly doubled over in laughter at Neville's red and embarrassed face. His grandmother was in the middle of hugging the stuffing out of him, and Neville was having a hard time keeping his feet on the ground, what with the force of her embrace.

"I am so proud of you!" the Longbottom Matriarch exclaimed, alternating between hugging her grandson and pinching his cheeks with both hands, "You were amazing!"

Neville blushed deeply and stared at his feet, not noticing the pained, serious look that passed his grandmother's face.

"Neville," she said earnestly, "Come sit with me a moment."

The boy followed her, curious and a little worried. His usually stern grandmother took both his hands in her own.

"Neville…" the child looked at her in confusion. Mrs Longbottom looked nervous. He definitely wasn't used to Gran being nervous.

"Did I do something wrong, Gran?" he offered. He usually did, after all.

"No. Oh, no, you did nothing wrong," she shook her head sadly, "We…I did something wrong."

Neville's eyes widened almost comically. "B-but…"

"Neville, the things that Uncle Algie did to you…the things I let happen to you…"

"You were afraid I was a Squib," Neville nodded. After all, that was what he had been told all this time. Being a Squib obviously was worse than death.

"We went too far," the woman said, disgusted with herself as the memory of a tiny boy, crying all the while as she dragged him to the hospital to heal his arm, assaulted her.

Neville startled.

"I never realized you could have been killed," she said, shaking her head with a sigh, "I am ashamed that I considered broken bones and bruises an acceptable risk."

Neville looked down. "That's okay," he muttered, "You don't want a Squib. Mum and Dad would be ashamed of me if I were one. I thought that is why it didn't matter if I got killed."

His grandmother gasped. "Neville! Of course it would have mattered to me!"

The boy's puzzlement was obvious. "But you said it all the time. "I don't raise Squibs," you said. And when I had to go to St Mungo's after I nearly drowned, you said you were glad Mum and Dad weren't sane enough to see me like that."

"Oh, Neville…" the old woman sagged a little. The stern set of her lips lost as they trembled.

"I never meant that," she said softly, pulling her grandson to her, "you are all I have left. I never meant to hurt you."

Neville squirmed uncomfortably. Crying girls were bad enough, but crying grandmothers? That would have to be the end of the world. Fortunately, from the corner of his eye, he saw Professor McGonagall coming to his rescue. It was with great relief and a good deal of confusion he left his distraught relative to his professor.

sssssssssssss

Headmaster Sforza clapped Harry on his back.

"You are doing well, young man," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Sir," Harry hesitated. "Sir…this Sirius Black…"

His headmaster nodded, waiting for the boy to go on.

"Uncle Severus just said to be extra careful, but he would not explain why. He got angry with me, I think, when I asked him," Harry confided in his Headmaster.

The older man sighed. The hurts from his childhood still got to Severus from time to time, and he could be very impatient, even bad-tempered when it came to the topic of Sirius Black. Of course Severus would not have explained anything to the boy – merely having to mention his one-time nemesis would have been difficult for him already. It required no great imagination to see that Severus would simply have told Harry to be careful of Black, and then stalk away in a bad mood without telling the boy anything.

But Harry had done no wrong, and needed to know what to expect. Leaving the boy with a vague warning would leave him uninformed, but also make him curious, and curious uninformed children would take insane risks. It was best to inform them properly or not at all, in Headmaster Sforza's opinion. Unfortunately, that was not his call to make.

"I am sure he was not angry with you, Harry," he said, brow furrowing in thought, "I am not at liberty, of course, to disclose your uncle's private affairs, but you can be certain it was not you, or your questions that were truly angering him. I am likewise not at liberty to inform you of this situation without the consent of your guardians, but I do hope you are taking Severus's warning seriously. It is better to err on the side of caution, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Harry heisted, "but may I Floo my aunt and uncle? Perhaps they will tell me…"

ssssssssss

A quick Floo conference brought Petunia and Vernon to Hogwarts. Headmaster Sforza gathered all parties together, including a brooding Severus, whom he had to speak firmly to before the younger wizard would consent to coming.

Harry approached Severus with some caution when his uncle stalked into the room.

"I…Are you still angry with me?" he asked, biting his lip.

That slight fear on the child's face, more than the lecture he had gotten from the Headmaster, got through to Severus and he ran a hand over his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he pat the boy's shoulder, "I was never angry with you, and I apologise for making you feel that way. I…"

"Come sit down, honey," Petunia motioned to Harry, "and we will explain."

Settling next to his aunt on the couch, Harry watched the adults expectantly. Headmaster Sforza leaned forward.

"What do you remember of Sirius Black, Harry?"

"Remember?" Harry asked in surprise, "I knew him?"

But as he asked, vague, forgotten memories surfaced. When his parents were alive, Remus had visited, that much he remembered. Remus was here, now, too, helping to guard the school. But there had been others…a man with a dog-like laugh, who enjoyed tossing him up in the air and catching him again, and the worried exclamations of his mother as the man did so.

"I think I remember him," Harry said uncertainly, "who is he?"

"He was a friend of your father in school," Uncle Vernon said, his voice disapproving, "Petunia and I only met him once, at your parents' wedding."

Petunia shuddered. "It was horrible."

Harry looked at them all in turn, bemused. "What was horrible?"

Severus cleared his throat. "Sirius Black was a bully," he fought to keep his voice level, "who delighted in tormenting those weaker than him. I am sorry to say your father and his friends went along with it, although your father and Remus eventually grew up."

Headmaster Sforza took over again, seeing how difficult the conversation was to the other adults.

"Sirius Black tormented your Uncle Severus throughout his schoolyears, and pulled a very cruel prank on your aunt and uncle at the wedding," he said gently, "but he was your fathers best friend, and your parents named him your godfather. That is what made the events afterwards all the more tragic…"

"Sirius Black was in Azkaban, Harry, because he betrayed your parents to that Dark Lord," Petunia took one of Harry's hands, "he betrayed his best friends, and got them killed. Then he fled, and killed another of your parents friends who had gone after him, Peter Pettigrew, as well as a dozen innocent bystanders."

Harry gasped and stared at them, his mouth open. "He…he did?"

"Black was their Secret Keeper," Severus muttered as he leaned back in his chair.

Harry's eyes opened wide. "They cast a Fidelius, and he betrayed them?"

Headmaster Sforza felt a completely misplaced but sincere surge of pride in his charge. The Fidelius was not on the curriculum in the lower years – apparently Harry had been doing some research in sections of the library meant for more advanced students. Though they did not have a truly restricted section, the librarians usually kept a close eye on the younger students' choice of books, and kept them away from anything unsuitable. Though the Fidelius Charm in and of itself was not considered unsuitable reading material, the information about it was found in books that also contained other charms that were highly unsuitable for a child of Harry's age. All students were aware of these unspoken restrictions, so Harry must have managed to deliberately escape the notice of the librarians.

The boy realized his mistake also, apparently, because he blushed slightly and cast a quick look at his Headmaster, who gave him a look that was both reassuring him that there would not be any consequences for his indiscretion, as well as promising him a talk later on about the importance of library rules.

Luckily for Harry, the other adults were too preoccupied with their own bad memories of one Sirius Black to catch the byplay.

"Reports say that Sirius Black was preoccupied with you ever since the competition started," Severus sighed, "that idiotic Minister of Magic gave him a newspaper. The guards reported that ever since that day, Black could be heard muttering 'he's at Hogwarts' over and over again. That can only mean you. Do you see, Harry, why we want you to be careful? Security is tight, but please, don't do anything stupid."

ssssssss

Lucius Malfoy sat in his study, sipping a glass of hundred-year old firewhiskey, laid up in the cellar by his great-grandfather.

"Dear?" Narcissa entered, a worried frown on her face. Her dress robes suggested she had only just returned from some tedious social gathering Lucius had managed to avoid.

"Lucius, what is the matter?"

He looked up. "Draco sends his greetings." He held up his glass.

"Did you see him?" his wife settled on the arm of his chair.

"Oh, I saw him. Spoke to him. He lost his duel, but only because the boy he fought has been trained by a master since he was seven years old. Draco did quite well."

He hiccupped. "Excuse me. Did you know Draco is afraid of me?"

Narcissa stroked his hair. "Draco loves you, dear," she assured him.

"I know. Did you know what Severus said? He said that if Draco had been born a month later, in July, he would have fit the prophecy. Severus said that the Dark Lord would have told us to hand Draco over to be killed – perhaps even requiring that we kill our son."

Narcissa paled, and the hand she reached out to her husband trembled. "Our Lord would not…"

Lucius looked at her, his eyes clear despite obviously being a little under influence. "Would he not? Do you honestly think so?"

Narcissa bit her lip. "He…he….but Draco was born in June! It does not matter. It never was an issue!"

"Might become so," Lucius downed his glass in one go, "Draco is afraid of me because I push him. If I continue to push him, I may lose my son's love. If I do not push him, he may not join our cause. If he does not join…"

Tears ran down the lily white skin of his wife.

"Severus said that we might have to end up choosing between our son and our Lord," Lucius poured himself another drink.

"Igor can…"

"Igor is a coward," Lucius spat, "Draco will learn nothing from him. Already he begins to see that his headmaster is a weak-willed liar."

He sighed, and played with a strand of his wife's hair. "Do you ever wonder, Narcissa, if we made the right choice?"

sssssssss

"Ah, here it is!" Hermione pulled out a newspaper and unfolded it to show the front page.

A large picture of the arriving students from the Institution decorated it. Harry was clearly visible against the background of the castle, with the Hogwarts students littering the stairs.

"So this guy is your godfather?" Dudley asked with interest.

"Yeah, I don't really remember him very well. I think I liked him, but hey, I was only three or four."

Harry's eyes grew dark. "He was their friend, and he betrayed them! I don't want to know him."

He hesitated. "I think I would want to know why, though."

"Because he's a murdering lunatic?" Dudley suggested the obvious.

"Well, he was friends with Harry's father long before he could even have joined the Death Eaters," Hermione pointed out, "why would he betray his friend?"

"Because you can't betray an enemy," Dudley muttered, but before Hermione could ask him what he said, he added, louder, "But Harry's father married a Muggleborn. He was probably so angry about that he decided uncle James was no longer his friend."

Neville, who had been quietly reading the article, shrugged. "I don't think it really matters. I don't want to know why those Death Eaters tortured my parents, I just want to make them pay."

Harry nodded

sssssssss

The day of Harry and Neville's duel drew near. The two had been practicing a lot, mostly against Dudley.

Dudley sometimes regretted having lost to Neville, but on the other hand, he was now free from the pressure and could enjoy watching the other duels. Besides, he kept his skills up by being sparring partner to his friends.

Honestly, he was not sure which one of them would win. Harry was faster and better trained, but Neville could be very determined and creative when he got into the right mindset. The right mindset being, able to forget he was fighting a friend and trying not to hurt them. If he overcame that urge, he could be quite vicious.

The duel was planned for the evening, and both Harry and Neville were too nervous to eat a lot of dinner. Dudley suppressed the urge to point and laugh, and managed to sound sympathetic to both of them.

Now that the duels were becoming more intense, they had a much bigger audience. The reporters weren't around much anymore – they had covered the start of the tournament and would be back for the later duels, but now they simply published the results in the papers and rarely bothered to come in person – but the students of the Institutio and Hogwarts had taken to watching each duel. All duels now took place in the Great Hall for that reason.

At 9, the duelling stage had been set up, Harry and Neville were changed into their duelling robes, and stretching in preparation.

Just as they climbed onto the dais, however, a scream startled all students and staff. Within moments, the agitated caretaker came hurrying into the Hall.

"Headmaster!" he reported, "the Fat Lady, her portrait has been torn! She has gone missing!"

With a few commands issued to the portraits in the Hall, Dumbledore ordered everyone to stay in the Hall and the teachers to guard every entrance to it.

It did not take a very long time for him to return, and confer quietly with the others. Harry and Neville were close enough to overhear.

"Sirius Black attacked her when she would not allow him access to Gryffindor Tower," Headmaster Dumbledore said, worriedly, "We will need to conduct a search of the castle and grounds."

"The students must remain in the Hall, with guards, until we are done," Headmaster Sforza said, "someone had better alert Igor and Olympe."

"We cannot count on Igor," the two Headmasters shared a knowing glance, "keep an eye on the Durmstrang ship."

"May I have your attention please," Headmaster Dumbledore addressed the students, "I am sorry to say Sirius Black has been spotted. For your safety, all of you must remain in the Hall until we have cleared the entire school and grounds. I am afraid we will have to postpone the duel until tomorrow evening."

He waved his wand, and the duel set-up disappeared.

"Oh, and you will need…" another wave, and hundreds of soft squishy sleeping bags appeared.

Two teachers remained to stand guard over the students, as well as the Institutio Sixth years and the Hogwarts Seventh years. The others, after the buzzing of worried conversations had died down, simply shrugged and found sleeping bags. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Dudley found themselves a quiet corner and settled down. Harry's heart pounded in his throat, but a strange detail did not escape his notice.

"Why would Sirius Black want to enter Gryffindor Tower? The paper clearly states I am not a Hogwarts student. Even if he assumed the Institutio students are staying in the castle itself, why would he go to Gryffindor?"

"Apparently he was in Gryffindor, as were your parents," Hermione answered quietly, "he has been in Azkaban a long time, Harry. People go insane quickly in that place. Gryffindor Tower is the most familiar part of the castle to him, so he went there to look for you."

The four tried to go to sleep, but it was hard – Harry felt like going into fetal position and hoping no one would notice him. Eventually, footsteps passed the Hall, and he peeked. Uncle Severus and the Headmaster of Hogwarts were walking through the Hall, nodding at their guards who were standing watch over the various entrances. Finally they stopped near Harry, and Harry could almost feel Uncle Severus's eyes on him. A hand reached down and pulled up his sleeping bag a little higher.

"I am sure the boy won't be cold, Severus," came the Headmaster's hushed, but amused voice.

"You face Petunia if the boy does catch cold, or worse," Uncle Severus sounded a little tense. "No sign of Black anywhere. The grounds…"

"The owlery? The towers?" Dumbledore asked.

"All searched…"

"Very well. I really did not expect him to linger," Headmaster Dumbledore sighed.

"And no idea as to how he got in?" Uncle Severus asked, tensed.

"Many, each one as unlikely as the other."

"You remember our earlier conversation?" Uncle Severus asked.

"I do. But I refuse to believe any of the castle's residents would help Black in."

"There are many guests at the moment, Headmaster. We must tighten our security."

"Really, Severus…"

"No!" Came his uncle's harsh whisper, "Black is dangerous, deluded and a murderer, Headmaster. Did you forget he was ready to murder at age sixteen?"

"I have forgotten nothing," the Headmaster almost whispered.

Harry peeked through his eyelashes again and saw the Headmaster reach out to put a hand on Uncle Severus's shoulder, who angrily shrugged it off.

With a sorrowful expression the Headmaster let his hand drop to his side.

"The Ministry is once more pressing for Dementor guards."

"Preposterous, in a school full of children."

"I agree," the Headmaster nodded, "I told them no Dementor would cross the threshold of Hogwarts while I am Headmaster. I know you want him caught…"

"Caught, and Kissed," Severus hissed, more bitter and vindictive than Harry had ever heard him. Whatever Sirius Black had done to Uncle Severus, it must have been bad for him to be so angry still after all this time.

"I understand," the Headmaster's voice was…contrite? How odd.

"I suppose there's little point in waking them now," Uncle Severus reached down again and stroked some hair from Dudley's face.

"No, let them sleep. For it is in our dreams that we enter a world entirely of our own."

Harry could almost see Uncle Severus's scowl, even though his eyes were closed.

"Ahem," the Headmaster had apparently also noticed the look, "too melodramatic?"

"Way," Uncle Severus's short reply was tinged with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "I will stay here tonight, Headmaster. Go get some sleep."

With the knowledge that Uncle Severus was close by, watching over him, Harry finally managed to drift off into sleep.

sssssssss

The next evening Neville and Harry finally faced off against each other. Harry had shared what he heard with his friends, and all were happy to see that Headmaster Sforza returned from the Ministry pleased, and no sign of Dementors anywhere.

"It was simple, really," Headmaster Sforza had commented privately to Severus, "I explained to the Minister that Dementors do not belong near children, and that I could not subject my students to both the threat of Black and the Dementors. I told him I would be taking my students home with me and withdraw from the Tournament, and that I was fairly certain Madam Maxime, at least, would do the same. The Minister quite quickly saw reason after that."

Hagrid had volunteered to do extra patrol during the duel with some of the Hippogryffs. Neville and Hermione had seen them during class and taken their friends to see them. Hagrid was always happy to show off his pets, and the four felt in awe of the majestic beasts.

Harry felt sorry Hagrid would not be here – the large man had been very supportive of all three of them and came to watch most of their duels. But they had promised him they would come down to his hut the next day to give a hex-by-hex account of the duel.

Harry and Neville bowed.

"Oooh, this is going to be good," Dudley gleefully rubbed his hands together, "Neville is in killing mode. Harry is really going to have to earn his victory."

Severus had to agree – Neville was completely focussed. Although his spell knowledge and magical power were no match for Harry, not to mention Harry's speed outstripped some of the best Institutio Sixth years, Neville was a very capable wizard and could get awfully creative when the mood struck him.

Neville was well aware that the only way to win was to catch Harry off guard. So as soon as the referee gave the sign, he fired a series of spells, knowing Harry generally preferred to start on the defensive and test his opponent's strength.

The first was a tangle of vines, catching Harry around the knees. The second, a Petrificus Totalis, was aimed at his chest.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, but he made clever use of the vines keeping him upright by bending his entire upper body backwards, out of the way of the spell. Then he quickly Vanished the vines, and put up a shield just in time to catch Neville's Disarming hex.

Panting slightly, Harry found he had no time for careful evaluation, but was forced to retaliate immediately. He shot off spells in quick succession, knowing Neville wasn't nearly as fast on his feet as he was.

Neville did have trouble with the barrage of spells, but instead of trying to avoid all of them, quickly Summoned one of the large mirrors from the Hall walls. Holding it in front of him, much to the chagrin of the mirror, which protested loudly, Harry's spells were reflected back at their caster. Harry was doing a very comical dance to avoid all of them, but was hit in the chest by a bludgeoning hex that threw him off his feet, and would leave his ribs bruised for a day or two. He gasped, and Neville, who got rid of the mirror, saw his chance.

Unfortunately for him, Harry also saw his chance. Casting a jelly legs jinx, followed by a stunner aimed just below Neville, the boy fell, his spell flew harmlessly towards the ceiling and he hit the Stunner on his way down. It was one of the most intense, but shortest duels in the whole series.

Once Harry's ribs were healed and Neville was revived, both received a round of applause. Headmaster Sforza offered Neville the chance to attend the summer course in Dueling and Spellcraft at the Institutio as a reward for his performance. Neville, despite his disappointment over the loss, beamed with pride and resolved to write his grandmother that same evening.

ssssssssss

The next day, after lunch, the four walked towards the Astronomy tower for a class.

"We should not forget to visit Hagrid later," Neville reminded them.

"Yes. Lets go after class and have tea with him," Harry suggested, "Dud, what are you doing?"

"I hear meowing," Dudley said. He followed the sound and found Mrs Norris, glaring at a cowering rat.

"Look at that! Ksst. Move, cat!" Dudley picked up the quivering rat as a grumpy Mrs Norris went in search of Filch. He would not deny her a tasty treat, like those mean students.

"What's that?"

"A rat. Someone must have lost it, it is tame," Dudley stuck it in his pocket, "I'll keep it for now and ask around at dinner to see if someone's missing it."

The rat seemed content enough, dozing off in Dudley's pocket and sleeping harmlessly throughout the Astronomy lesson.

After the lessons, they quickly grabbed some treats to eat on their way to Hagrid – Hagrid was cool, and he had awesome creatures to show them, but his cooking was abysmal and it was a long time until dinner. They told Uncle Severus where they were going, and promised him to be careful. But Hagrid's hut was on the grounds, there were patrols active and they would take no detours.

Hagrid greeted them enthusiastically and with pint-sized mugs of hot, strong tea, which they bravely sipped at. The big man clapped Harry on the back, and patted Neville's shoulder sympathetically when they told him the outcome of the duel. Both boys rubbed the sore spots when Hagrid wasn't looking, and did a re-enactment of their duel for him.

It was already getting a little dark when they returned to the castle to get some dinner. The whomping willow was almost waving at them when they walked past, and the quiet on the ground was a pleasant change from the current buzz of the castle, with all the extra people.

"I hope its chicken," Dudley said, "I…AAAHHHH!!!"

From out of nowhere, a massive black dog launched itself at him, pulling at him, dragging him towards the Whomping Willow.

"HAAAARRYYYYY!!!!! HEEELP!! Help me!!!" was the last they heard before Dudley disappeared, with the dog, beneath the tree.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Some parts of this chapter are from Prisoner of Azkaban, which of course I do not own. But that should have been obvious.**

"DUDLEY!!!" Harry screamed, pale and shaken, "DUDLEY!!!"

"Heeeeeeelllllp…" they heard faintly in the distance, before all went quiet.

Hermione and Neville looked just as shaken.

Harry looked around panicky, wondering what to do. "Neville, go get Uncle Severus, quickly!"

Neville nodded and ran off towards the castle as fast as his legs would carry him.

"I'm going in," Harry said determined.

"But Harry…" Hermione began.

"He's like my brother!" the dark-haired boy already approached the strangely still tree, "I have to try. Are you coming or no?"

Hermione hesitated briefly, but nodded. "Professor Snape will come as quickly as he can," she said, as much to reassure herself as Harry, "He will be here soon."

They entered the tunnel, finding it dusty. What with the dog dragging Dudley, it was very easy to follow their trail. Finally they reached a door.

"The Shrieking Shack," Hermione whispered, "we must be at the Shrieking Shack, in Hogsmeade. We've been going in that direction, and the Shack is closer to Hogwarts than Hogsmeade is."

Harry simply accepted it as fact without acknowledging he'd heard, and pushed open the door.

Dudley was huddled near the bed, his leg at a strange angle, staring in fright at something behind the door. Squealing and squeaking was emerging from his pocket as he desperately tried to shield the rat.

"Look out, Harry!" his voice was painfilled and tense, "look out! The dog, he's Sirius Black…he's an Animagus!"

The boys had, of course, known for a long time what an Animagus was. Aunt Minerva had many times demonstrated the skill to them, along with dire warnings never to try to learn on their own. Aunt Minerva was a bit of an enigma to them. She was tough and stern, and insisted they stuck to the rules, but at the same time she seemed to delight in some mischief and could break her own rules if she felt it justified. Harry hoped she would come down with Uncle Severus – they needed all the help they could get, now.

"Run, Harry," Dudley mouthed, begging his cousin to get away, but Harry shook his head. There was no way he would leave Dudley in the hands of an insane murderer on his own.

The door closed with a snap, and they got their first good look at Black as he stepped out of the shadows. His hair was long and matted, and reached down to his elbows. Harry shivered as he had the eery feeling of being eye to eye with one of the Liches from Dudleys Dungeons and Dragons books, so tight was his skin stretched over his skull. And he grinned. Grinned with yellowed teeth.

"Expelliarmus," he croaked, using Dudley's wand. Harry raised one eyebrow as he easily moved his hand away from the spell. Uncle Severus had trained him in duelling for years, what was the man thinking? He was here for a Duelling Tournament, for Merlin's sake. Even Hermione managed to hold on to her wand and merely tightened her grip.

Black's sunken eyes lit up in some surprise, and he held Dudley's wand at the ready, realizing the children were far from helpless. In the embarrassing silence that followed, Harry tried to see some way out that. He and Hermione could probably get away, if they would manage to temporarily disable Black together. But Dudley's leg was obviously broken, and they would need to haul him back to the castle together. And leaving Dudley here was out of the question. Stalling until help arrived seemed the better option. But before he could speak, Black did.

"I figured you would come and help…Well, there's no mistaking this for anything but a Dursley spawn, so I suppose he is your cousin. Your father would have done the same…though not sending off that friend of yours to get a teacher. It means I must hurry."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the comment about his father. Years of training by one of the strongest Slytherin minds in the country, however, had taught him firm self-control. Black had yet to attack them beyond the attempt to disarm them. There was still a chance for escape, if only they could keep their wits about them long enough for help to get here. Next to him, Dudley had managed to get up and held on to him.

"You will have to get through us if you want Harry," he said bravely.

"Lie down, boy, or you'll hurt that leg even more," Black said dispassionately, before narrowing his eyes and looking at the wand in his hand.

"So…Tuny and her boyfriend produced a wizard, did they? The irony of it all…"

"Did you hear me?" Dudley bit his lip, "You will have to kill all three of us if you want Harry."

"Oh, there will be only one murder here tonight," Black's eyes glittered eerily.

But in that moment, his eyes went from Harry to Dudley, who had collapsed onto the four poster bed, and the two others saw their chance.

Black barely had time to respond as two curses flew his way, but he managed to shield and throw his own curses back. The cutting hex flew past Harry and cut the curtains of the four poster, just above Dudleys head. Hermione had no trouble deflecting the hex thrown at her. Black had, after all, been in Azkaban. His focus and footwork definitely had suffered.

Black groaned in pain as a bludgeoning hex hit him, and Hermione's Bindus managed to entangle Blacks feet, causing him to fall backwards. Harry stepped forward, aiming his wand at Black's heart while Hermione quickly picked up Dudleys wand and returned it to the owner.

Black looked up. "Going to kill me, Harry?" he wheezed, likely because the bludgeoning hex bruised his ribs.

"You killed my Mum and Dad," Harry said coldly.

"I don't deny it," Black said, "But if you knew the whole story…"

"The whole story?" Harry's voice was sharp as a knife, "He came for us, at the beach, you know. When we finally thought we were safe. Mum had said the bad man couldn't find us there. And then he came. Mum grabbed me but Dad went to fight. He cursed Dad and Dad died. Just like that. And then he killed Mum while she was begging him not to hurt me. Because you betrayed them to Voldemort. That's the whole story."

Black seemed dumbstruck for a moment, something like regret in his haunted eyes.

"No," he managed, "No, you've got to listen to me…it's not what you think…"

His eyes flickered to Dudley.

"Why should it not be what I think?" Harry scoffed, "From what I hear, you were quite capable of hurting people…Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia…"

Before Black could respond, muffled footsteps indicated someone was coming.

"If you want to do it, you will have to do it now," Black whispered, "you have to hear me out, Harry, you will regret if you do not…"

"WE'RE UP HERE!!!" Hermione and Dudley screamed in unison, "HELP!"

Footsteps thundered up the stairs and the door flung open. Remus Lupin burst into the room, his face deadly pale, almost as pale as Black's. His eyes flickered over Dudley on the bed, over Hermione, over Harry with Black at his feet.

"Expelliarmus!" he thundered, and his familiarity with Harry's duelling style allowed him to momentarily dislodge the wand from the boy's hand.

"What the…" Dudley gasped.

"Where is he, Sirius?" Lupin asked, his voice tight with emotion.

Slowly, Black pointed towards Dudley.

"But…then…why didn't he show himself before now?" Lupin muttered, his eyes intently fixed on something only he could see. "Unless…unless you switched…without telling me?"

Black's eyes never left Lupins face as he nodded.

"Remus?" Harry asked, "what…"

But his breath caught in his throat when Lupin walked over to Black, held out a hand to help him up from the floor, and embraced Black like a brother.

The three teens stared at them. Harry silently summoned his wand – a trick that had cost him weeks to learn this summer but was dead useful. He pointed it calmly at the two men clutching each other like a lifeline. When they caught sight of him, Lupin let go of Black, held up his hands in a pacifying gesture, and smiled slightly.

"Harry…"

"Did you help him?" Harry asked, "are you his friend after all?"

"Harry, no, I've not been Sirius' friend for years, but I am now…please, hear us out."

"No, Harry," Dudley pushed up on his elbows, "they are lying…they must be…he helped him…you know how he wants your father back…how he tries to make you into your father…why not help his friend…murderer or no."

Harry nodded to concede the point.

"I have NOT been helping Sirius," Remus stated, even his lips going white, "I would not betray you. It is not what you think…the rat…"

That moment, footsteps echoed on the stairs again. The door swung open and Severus Snape stood in the door, taking in the scene before him.

"Black," he snarled.

"Snivellus," Black's eyes narrowed in hatred.

"He broke Dud's leg, Uncle Severus," Harry said.

"Uncle Severus?!" Black's head swerved to Harry, "how can you…"

"Hush, Sirius," Remus said tiredly, "there are things you...all of you…don't know."

"I let you near the children," Severus hissed at him, "and this is how you repay our trust?"

"I did not betray anything, Severus," Lupin eyed the black wand trained at him cautiously, "Look…I'll explain…"

"You can explain to the Aurors, after we deliver Black to the Dementors. I daresay they will be happy to see you, Black…they might even greet you with a little kiss…"

"PLEASE!" Lupin pressed forward, "Please, all of you, listen first. It's the rat, Severus, he's the key."

"Rat?" Snape stared at him as if he'd lost his mind, but Hermione gasped.

"Master Snape, Dudley found a rat this afternoon." She turned to Black. "You didn't mean Dudley…you meant the rat…"

Black nodded.

"You really are the smartest witch your age, Hermione," Lupin smiled tightly.

Severus had moved cautiously towards his injured ward, who had fished the thrashing and squeaking rat from his pocket.

"That rat again?" Severus muttered with a frown, "that's that Weasley boy's rat. I have been seeing it all over the castle. There is something off…"

"That's no rat," Black croaked.

"No, he isn't," Lupin added, "he is a human. An Animagus, by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

sssssssssss

"Are you nuts?" Severus hissed, "an Animagus?"

"But…he can't be," Hermione said with a shaky voice.

"And why not?" Lupin asked calmly, as if they were in the classroom and a powerful, angry, overprotective wizard did not hold him at wandpoint.

"Because, people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did them this summer, with Professor McGonagall – the Ministry keeps tab on wizards who can become Animagi, they keep a list with what animal and descriptions. I looked it up when we got back to Hogwarts, and Peter Pettigrew was not on the list…"

"Very good," Lupin said, "But the Ministry never knew there were three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts at one time…"

"If you insist on telling the story, hurry up, Remus," Black growled, "I want to finish what I came for."

Severus's brow creased. "Three Animagi…Pettigrew…Black…Potter?"

"Black is a dog," Dudley pointed his finger, "I saw. He transformed from a dog to a man."

"My father was an Animagus?" Harry asked.

"He was," Lupin answered, keeping a restraining hand on Black.

The Potions Master, meanwhile, seemed to search for something. "Back in sixth year…the Shack that night…the reason you were so convinced Lupin would never hurt Potter…"

"They became Animagi for me," Lupin admitted, "to be with me during transformations."

Black startled.

"Of course they know I am a werewolf, Sirius," Lupin said dismissively, "I remained part of Harry's life, if on the sidelines. They have always known I am a werewolf. Thanks to Severus's invention, the transformation lasts less than a minute. But…"

"Uncle Severus," Harry interrupted, "should we believe them? Shouldn't we get the Aurors?"

Black paled and Lupin bit his lip. "Please…Severus…hear us out. Please."

The Potions Master looked at Lupin in distaste.

Hermione slowly turned to the others. "Master Snape…things do not add up. The Ministry would not allow room for explanations, would they? And if they tell the truth…"

Severus turned to his young apprentice. "They are not known for telling the truth, Miss Granger. They have always lied their way out of trouble."

"You fool," Lupin said softly, and very unwisely, "is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back into Azkaban?"

Severus clenched his fist around his wand, but to his surprise, before he could explode, Harry stepped in front of him. Dudley made to move as well, but his broken leg prevented it.

"You take that back," the boy said, his voice quivering with anger, "you take that back."

The two stared at him in shock.

Hermione shrugged. "Master Snape and Mr and Mrs Dursley all raised Harry and Dudley together," she said to the two stunned wizards, "and you just insulted every single one of them."

Lupin rubbed his eyes. "You are right. I apologise, Severus, I should not have said that. It is just…look, I'll start at the beginning."

He sighed. "You already know I am a werewolf, and was allowed to come to Hogwarts. This…the Shrieking Shack…is where I was brought to transform. The Whomping Willow was planted to guard the entrance. My friends…James, Sirius, and Peter, eventually figured out I am a werewolf. They…instead of being repulsed, they were understanding…kind…and they did the best thing for me they could. They could not keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals. A werewolf will not attack other animals. They became Animagi in our fifth year."

"James and Sirius transformed into such large animals they could keep a werewolf at bay…and Peter, as the smallest, could slip under the branches of the Whomping Willow and press the knot that freezes it."

"Get on with it, Remus," Black snarled again, "they know all this already, apparently."

"Yes, yes, I'm getting there. Harry, do you remember they brought your things and your parents possessions to your aunt and uncle?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. My parents trunks and their school things."

"Yes," Lupin nodded, "and your aunt and uncle let me go through it to see if there was anything I would like to have…as a way to remember them. But the one thing I wanted to find was not there, and I did not know where it was until a while ago, I happened to run into the Weasley Twins."

Harry failed to see the significance of this. Fred and George were good company, yes, but probably a professor's worst nightmare.

"I confiscated from them a map that my friends and I made while in school – a map of Hogwarts. It shows everyone, everywhere in the castle. And the map does not lie. It shows people under invisibility cloaks and in animagus form."

"Did you ever get around to any real studying?" Harry sarcastically inquired, "or did you spend all your time researching for pranks?"

Normally that tone of voice to an adult would have gotten him a reprimand and possibly grounding, but this time Uncle Severus's eyes showed some appreciation and grim amusement.

"Well…" Lupin cleared his throat, "Tonight I was looking at the map…and then I saw him, with you, as you were leaving Hagrid's hut. I didn't believe it – how could he be there?"

"Peter Pettigrew?" Harry inquired sceptically.

"Yes. Peter! Little Peter." Lupin turned to Snape. "Severus, you know the spell as well as I do…it is easy enough to prove…"

They could easily see the battle going on behind Snape's eyes. His own hatred and fear, his desire to protect first and foremost the children were at war with his doubt and his instincts for justice, not just mindlessly handing over a possibly innocent man to the authorities even when that man was Sirius Black.

"Uncle Severus?" Harry's insecure voice startled the wizard from his reverie, "Uncle Severus? Someone is responsible for betraying Mum and Dad…and…if it wasn't him…I want to know who was…"

"Harry…" Black's voice nearly broke, "Harry, I as good as killed them. We…we suspected a spy. We…we thought…"

"You thought it was me," Lupin added softly.

"I am sorry, Remus," Black apologised. He looked up at Severus. "Cast the spell on the rat…make him reveal himself…"

"What will you do to him?" Dudley clutched the rat tighter.

"Nothing bad. Just force him out of his Animagus form," Lupin said, "if he really is a rat, it won't harm him."

Dudley held it out to Severus.

"I am not taking my wand off Black," Severus snarled, "Harry, keep your wand on Lupin. Lupin, perform the spell, but I warn you…any tricks, and I won't hold Harry responsible for any spell he casts, even if he were to cast an Unforgivable."

Harry managed to keep back a gasp. And a laugh. Uncle Severus had told them about the Unforgivable Spells, but he knew perfectly well Harry could not perform them. Although, with the anger he felt as his parent's betrayal, he felt sure he could manage a Cruciatus at least.

Lupin nodded, and with his wand returned to him, he pointed at the rat. A flash of blue-white light from his wand hit the rat, and Dudley was forced to drop it as it grew and changed into a tiny, bald man who bore an uncanny resemblance to the rat he just held.

Black rose, but Lupin held him back. Severus's eyes narrowed in hatred.

"Pettigrew…but how…"

The man looked around with beady, watery eyes. Upon seeing Severus he startled, but quickly moved to Lupin and Black.

"R-Remus…Sirius…my old friends…"

"Hello Peter," Lupin said amiably, "how nice of you to join us. We were having a chat, you know…about the day James and Lily died. You may have missed the finer points of it, squeaking and thrashing as you were…"

"He…He….help me, Remus! They will kill me! S-Sirius…and Snape….they are in league with You Know Who!"

Lupin raised an eyebrow. "Together? Sirius and Severus working together? Really, Peter."

"Me, work for Voldemort?" Severus and Black unfortunately answered in unison at that exact time. They glared at each other. Pettigrew flinched.

"What, afraid to hear your masters name?" Black taunted. "No, you weren't hiding from me. You were hiding from Voldemorts angry followers. It was I who proposed the trade to James and Lily…" Black's voice was full of bitter regret, "I thought it was the perfect plan. Voldemort would come after me, expecting me to be the Secret Keeper. Who would think they would use such a weak thing like you? Were you proud, Peter, when you went to him, boasting you could give him the location of the Potters? Did it feel good? I hope it did, because I am going to RIP you apart for it, you BASTARD…"

"SIRIUS!" Lupin forced his friend back.

Severus stared. Pettigrew lived. Black had likely spoken at least part of the truth.

"Black killed Pettigrew in a street full of Muggles…" Harry began.

"That was the best trick," Black panted, still held in check by Lupins arms, "I never cast those spells. Peter did. How he learned them I do not know. He cut off his own finger – see? He transformed into a rat and disappeared in the sewer."

"They said you were laughing…" Hermione whispered, "I read the reports…they said you were laughing when they took you…"

Black gave a short, bark like laugh that was far from amused. "Yes. Peter…Peter of all people, had managed to trick us. We suspected Remus…I am sorry, Remus."

"Quite alright," Lupin replied. He turned to Snape. "You believe us now, Severus?"

"I don't think it matters if he believes us," Black replied, "Here's his chance for revenge. We are defenceless. He has apparently already indoctrinated those kids…So what about it, Snivellus? Going to kill me, and Remus and Pettigrew along with it? Fine with me…as long as you kill Peter first…I waited a long time to see him die."

Severus pointed his wand, his knuckles white. Revenge. Revenge for all the pain they had caused him. Merciless at his feet…what would be the victory in killing a helpless man?

"No, Uncle Severus," Harry interrupted softly, "Please…"

Severus kept his gaze on the three Marauders a little longer before giving Harry a slight smile.

"Petrificus Totalis," he cast at Pettigrew. "You know the spell that prevents him from transforming, Lupin? Cast it to be sure."

Black dusted off his filthy robes, to no avail. "Well, thank you, Harry," he said.

Harry regarded him dispassionately. The man was his godfather, but he couldn't say he liked him a whole lot, yet. "I didn't do it for you," he said, "I did it because Uncle Severus is too good a man to become a murderer."

Severus, meanwhile, had conjured a stretcher and immobilized Dudleys leg.

"Hermione, come here," he said, and demonstrated to the witch how to move the stretcher about.

He watched Lupin levitate the petrified Pettigrew, and he himself kept between Harry and Black, just to be sure.

And in this odd procession they moved back into the direction of the Whomping Willow.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N ****"The aspect of free choice is particularly important for an understanding of man as made in God's image. As God is free, so likewise man is free. And, being free, each human being realizes the divine image within himself in his own distinctive fashion. Human beings are not counters that can be exchanged one for another, or replaceable parts of a , being free, is unrepeatable; and each, being unrepeatable, is infinitely precious. Human persons are not to b measured quantitively: we have no right to assume that one particular person is of more value than any other particular person, or that ten persons must necessarily be of more value than one. Such calculations are an offence to authentic personhood. Each is irreplaceable, and therefore each must be treated as an end in his or herself, and never as a means to some further end. Each is to be regarded not as an object but as subject." **_**The Orthodox Way, by Metropolitan Kallistos Ware**_

As the small procession made their way back through the tunnel, the three children and Severus keeping a wary eye on the other adults, Black sighed dramatically.

"Honestly Snape, you have Peter now, what point is there in guarding me? Unless, of course, you get off being able to control me…does that satisfy some perverse desire in your filthy Slytherin mind, perhaps?"

To everyone's surprise, not in the least Severus', Remus turned to Sirius, his eyes glowing golden.

"Be quiet, Siri and for once use the good sense I am convinced you have somewhere…deep down. For the reason that there are children present if nothing else."

Black swallowed thickly upon seeing the golden glow. He had not seen it often, but the occasions when he had stood out vividly in his memory. They were not experiences he was eager to repeat, yet he still managed a weak, "I thought you were on my side, Remus…"

The werewolf sighed in exasperation. "Haven't you understood yet that the sides, if there are indeed sides to take, may be very different from what you are thinking, Siri? Wait until we get everything sorted out before you accuse anyone of anything."

The dark of the tunnel gave way to the equally dark night, the cold making them all shiver.

"That's not a natural cold…" Severus whispered.

"Noooooo," Black moaned suddenly, "Noooo….de…de…."

"Dementors!" Dudley yelled from his stretcher and then gave a pained scream when Hermione whirled around, wand in hand, to train it on the creatures and lost control of the stretcher in the process. It landed, none too gently, onto the grass.

Remus was kneeling by Sirius who had now curled up into a fetal ball on the ground, obviously in the throes of some sort of flashback.

Pettigrew saw the Dementors, saw Snape move to step in front of the children to protect them and broke into a mad run, heading towards the Forest.

"PETER!" Remus bellowed, torn between going after his former friend or taking care of his recently regained one. As over a hundred Dementors swooped down however, the choice was taken from him.

Dudley was in too much pain to be able to cast a Patronus even if he'd mastered the spell. Hermione and Harry had been practicing, but had yet to produce anything more than mist.

Severus deliberated a few seconds. His own Patronus, due to the limited availability of happy memories, wasn't awfully strong. It would hold off one Dementor, but not a hundred. Remus's was better; it was already soaring towards the nearest of the creatures, encircling their small group.

So instead of sending his own Patronus with it, Snape quickly called out a message – Help, Dementors near Whomping Willow – and sent it off to Headmaster Sforza in the hopes help would arrive soon. On time.

It was hopeless. Remus' Patronus merely delayed the inevitable. Black was still on the ground, but recovered enough to send his own shaky Patronus along with it. It lasted all of ten seconds before it evaporated.

Harry turned when he heard Sirius desperately trying to recast, his eyes closed in an effort to call up a happy memory. Finally Black looked at Harry and whispered, "Prongs…"

A thin, barely visible Patronus sprang out of his wand, hardly more than mist, but it fended off the Dementor creeping up on Harry from behind long enough for the boy to recall the few memories he had of his life before his parents' deaths.

…_his mother putting him to bed, her soft voice telling him a story and singing him a song, the smell of her hair as she cuddled and kissed him before tucking him in…_

…_Running through the large livingroom, giggling like mad as his redfaced father chased after him, trying to catch the naked little boy and put him in the bathtub. The tickling his dad had done when he finally scooped his tiny self into his arms…_

…_Uncle Sirius buying him a broom, and his mother's amused scolding as she pointed out it would be several years yet before the almost four year old would be able to fly it…_

…_his daddy holding him against his chest as they both flew daddy's broom. Shrieking with joy as daddy dove towards the ground, stopping a few feet above his laughing mother who lifted up her arms to receive her little boy in them…_

"Prongs…" Harry repeated softly. He turned around.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he bellowed out.

A large, silvery stag lept from his wand, making Remus and Sirius gasp in recognition. Hermione, next to him, gave him an astonished look before the effort to maintain her own Patronus for so long became too much and she sagged to the ground.

Harry blinked as the massive stag galloped towards the Dementors, sending them scattering in all directions. It landed right in front of Harry. He reached up to touch its nose, whispering another 'Prongs' before passing out as well.

Severus watched as the Dementors retreated. Footsteps behind him did not catch his attention until a hand landed on his shoulder and he was spun around, looking into the concerned face of Headmaster Sforza. Poppy flew past them towards the children.

"Are you hurt?" the Headmaster asked.

Upon receiving a shake of the dark head, the Headmaster, his hand stil on Severus's shoulder, turned to the nurse to receive the verdict. Several others held Black and Lupin at wandpoint.

"Harry has a massive case of magical exhaustion, he'll be out of it for a while yet. Same for Hermione, though less severe. Dudley has broken his leg and apparently jarred it several times. I've spelled him to sleep to ease the pain. I'll be able to fix it easily enough once we get them back to the castle."

Minerva, meanwhile, was staring at the pair on the ground in disgust.

"Sirius Black…" she sneered so admirably Severus felt a slight twinge of jealousy.

"No, it's not what you think…" Lupin began, turning to Headmaster Dumbledore, who had been surveying the area for any Dementors left with some other teachers and Aurors.

"We can sort it out at the castle," Headmaster Sforza suggested, "Mr Black seems to be well guarded for now. I suggest we confine him somewhere safe – safe for everyone, including Mr Black – and get the story. But first we must see to the children. I am sure you all agree their wellbeing takes priority."

Headmaster Dumbledore nodded his consent, calling a House Elf to help escord Sirius and his guards to a small room in one of the towers.

Severus suddenly felt weary. He stumbled to the castle, only to have Headmaster Sforza grab his elbow.

"Fortunately we were close by when your Patronus came," he said as he supported Severus under the pretext of pulling him close to speak with him, "but it seems we were not needed after all."

"Harry," Severus managed, "Harry cast a Patronus to ward off a hundred Dementors."

Headmaster Sforza smiled. "A bit of an exaggeration, I am sure but it must have been powerful."

"No exaggeration," Severus shook his head, "there really were a hundred Dementors…I thought we were all dead."

"And Black?" Headmaster Sforza asked, after regaining his voice at this revelation, but he received no answer.

Finally the children were safely tucked in bed in the infirmary. Vernon and Petunia, as well as Hermione's parents had been called and both sets of parents had Floo'ed over immediately.

"What the hell happened?" Petunia asked in a high-pitched voice as everyone had gathered in Headmaster Dumbledore's office, "I thought there would be no Dementors? And what about guarding the children?"

Remus Lupin squirmed. "I…don't know all of the details…" he began and launched into the story of Peter Pettigrew, Sirius' escape and innocence.

"Preposterous," Minerva muttered, "Peter is dead. We have witnesses. And Animagi, all three? Including Peter, who had never gotten any grade better than Acceptable in Transfiguration?"

"Black's story matches this one," Headmaster Dumbledore pointed out.

"If they were in league with each other, they could have fabricated this, of course it would match," Vernon grunted.

Severus looked at Lupin. The man was under suspicion. Pettigrew was gone, there would be no proof beyond his own testimony save that of three currently unconscious children who would likely be very confused when they woke up and could be easily convinced it had been a dream.

If he were to say now that Lupin and Black were lying Black would go back to Azkaban and likely be Kissed. Lupin might escape the Kiss if he could convince the court that he had simply wanted to believe that his old friend spoke the truth and meant no harm to the children.

That would get rid of Black once and for all. It wasn't as if the bastard didn't deserve it for everything he HAD done, even if he did not kill Pettigrew. He looked at Vernon and Petunia, who also had reason enough to fear and resent Black. They would understand…they would never tell…they would help him convince the children.

"Severus?" Headmaster Sforza asked, "are they telling the truth, from what you know? Did you see Pettigrew like they claim?"

He didn't reply immediately. From the corner of his eye, he saw Dumbledore lean forward in alarm, and panic welled up in Lupin's eyes. Dumbledore merely believed Lupin and Black on their word, he had no proof whatsoever. And Lupin…well, what court would believe a werewolf?

He nodded, his decision made and his mind made up.

"Yes," he said, "Pettigrew was there, very much alive and I have reason to believe he has been posing, for quite some time, as a pet of Mr Ronald Weasley…"

He saw Arthur, present as part of the Order of the Phoenix, whose members still volunteered for guarding jobs such as this, flinch and pale.

"Scabbers?" the man whispered in shock.

"He escaped into the Forest when the Dementors attacked," Snape reported, "but he is bound in his human form still. The spell should hold another day or so if not dispelled."

"I shall have the centaurs look out for him," Dumbledore said, "Meanwhile, Sirius should go free…"

"Not yet," Headmaster Sforza opposed, "there is much still unclear in this matter, and I would like to hear the children's story on what happened before Severus arrived in the Shack as well. At any rate, Mr Black does seem to have attacked Dudley Dursley and broken his leg…"

"Ah, but…" Hogwarts' Headmaster started.

"I am sure that is not important, Headmaster Sforza," Snape interrupted, his voice dripping with bitter sarcasm, "Black getting off without repercussions is much more important than anyone else having been hurt. It has always been that way for Headmaster Dumbledore."

Petunia and Vernon nodded, looking livid.

"Sirius comes from a Dark family, he was the only one willing to turn to the Light…" Dumbledore began.

"And that makes him more important than others? Than me? Than Vernon, than Dudley?" Snape questioned bitterly.

"I am sorry I did not explain to you better that night when you were sixteen," Dumbledore said, "but if Sirius had joined V oldemort, there might have been so many more deaths. And you weren't killed, James prevente that. If I had punished Sirius too harshly we could have lost him."

"You could have lost _me_, too, to Voldemort, by not punishing him," Snape pointed out, "so my life is less important than Black's? And the remote possibility of people dying more important than my future?"

He stood up. "I am going to the Ministry now that it is light to find out how those Dementors got here," he ground out curtly.

Headmaster Dumbledore watched him go with surprise evident on his face.

ssssssssssss

"How the hell did all the bloody Dementors of Azkaban end up at Hogwarts?" Severus' voice could have sliced through metal. The sharp edge left even the Minister trembling. After several useless trips past lesser Ministry personnel the Potions Master had finally reached the man where, hopefully, the buck would stop. He didn't hold out very high hopes.

"Master Snape, I assure you I have no idea how this could have happened…"

"Then you better *get* an idea, and quickly too," though he had left the Minister with the impression that it had been the combined forces of the Hogwarts guards that chased off the creatures, instead of the Patronus of a single child, he could not hide Harry's presence at the scene.

"Personally, since Black was after the Potter boy, I think he must have lured them…" the Minister started.

"Black spent years in Azkaban and is a wanted convict. If anyone had reason to want to stay away from the Dementors it was him. He really would not have conjured up a creature he knew would suck his soul out without a moment's hesitation! No, Blacks case and the Dementors presence are two separate issues."

"They could have been after Black," the Minister protested, "we did order them to, after all."

"You also ordered, or were supposed to have ordered them away from Hogwarts," Severus pointed out, "nor did your orders include attacking people who clearly had already captured Black and were bringing him in. I seriously doubt you would have put your Aurors in such danger, since they might well have captured Black before he even showed up at the school."

Fudge did not seem to have a reply to that, so Severus pressed on. "Also, every single Dementor of Azkaban seems to have been at the scene. Surely the Ministry would never order a search on such a scale that it would leave the prison itself unguarded? It seems rather futile to capture one prisoner while dozens of others are left free to simply walk out the gate."

"Of course not, and I shall look into it," Fudge was quick to promise, "as well as set a trial for black. We may need your testimony if eh…Mr Pettigrew…or whoever is posing as him…cannot be recovered before then."

The Potions Master nearly rolled his eyes at this attempt at denial, but nodded his consent. Feeling completely exhausted, he made his way back to the castle, where he was quickly apprehended by the nurse and Transfiguration Professor, who bullied him into eating a light snack and practically tucked him into bed.

ssssssssss

He was woken from his sleep mid-afternoon by Headmaster Sforza, who informed him the children had awoken, but were refusing to officially speak to anyone before they had seen the Potions Master.

At the door to the infirmary they found a frustrated Headmaster Dumbledore, having been kicked out of the ward after the children became visibly upset by his questions.

"They will speak only to you," he said to Severus.

Severus ignored him and walked into the room, intent on getting to his charges as soon as possible. The two Headmasters watched him go.

"I was afraid last night he would let Sirius be Kissed," Dumbledore admitted to his colleague.

"I wasn't," the Italian Headmaster said shortly, "but he was very tempted. He did come close to denying ever having seen Pettigrew."

"He would have condemned an innocent man to Azkaban, two innocent men?" Dumbledore said, indignant.

"Obviously not, since that is not what he did. He was tempted, yes, but his conscious would never allow such a move. No doubt he is feeling guilty for even considering it, and he really should not. Considering the circumstances, no one can expect him to be friendly towards Mr Black."

"Sirius is innocent!"

"Of murdering Pettigrew and fourteen other people, yes, so it would seem," Headmaster Sforza consented, "however, that does not allow you to dismiss his transgressions against Severus and others. He has harmed one of your students, Headmaster. A boy of only twelve years old. And yet you choose to protect Mr Black instead of your student."

"Sirius is also my student. And he didn't mean to harm the boy, he was merely a bit overzealous. Severus may have a point in resenting my favouring Sirius, and I should not have treated Severus so harshly, but Sirius showed such promise, wanted to leave his Dark family."

"You did him a great disservice to allow him to nurture his own Dark side," Headmaster Sforza commented dryly.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore turned around in shock to face the other man.

"He comes, from what I understand, from a home where disregard for the feelings one considers enemies is common, and encouraged. His home was bound to have had an influence on him, and you have allowed him to behave in those set ways, without checking him. To be kept fully to the Light, he should have been carefully guided with explanations and proper discipline to teach him regard for all others, to undo his parents teachings. Instead you allowed, even encouraged them to fester and put more than one child in your care in danger of turning Dark."

He paused, taking advantage of the gobsmacked expression on Dumbledore's face.

"It does speak for Black that he is still, when it comes down to it, fighting for the right side, though he has a number of cruel streaks that Azkaban will only have increased. As for myself, however, Potions Master Snape's wellbeing takes precedence of that of Mr Black."

"He looks up to you," Dumbledore admitted, "he seems to only resent me. I admitted I wronged him a number of times in the past…"

"You wrong him still, and don't even see it. You very much regard some people's lives as more important than others, and as long as you do, you are considered untrustworthy. As for Severus – well, he never really had parents even while they were alive. I suppose Master Rimini, and to some degree myself, are the closest to a father figure he has had. His aunts are very important to him. You had him for seven years, Albus, you had ample time to get to know him and build a relationship with him. You just chose to disregard and alienate him."

Headmaster Sforza turned to enter the infirmary as well.

"If you truly wish to build a friendship with him, in as far as that is still possible, Headmaster, you must be patient…and try to make amends."

sssssssss

Severus greeted the children and let his hand linger on Harry's head, trying to get a reading on his magical energies. The boy seemed fine physically, and his core was regenerating at a much faster rate than he or Poppy expected.

"I don't want to talk to everyone," Hermione said and the boys nodded, "can't we just tell one person? With you and mom and dad here?"

"I think that is reasonable," Headmaster Sforza said as he entered the ward, "but I do hope you will want to tell your old Headmaster as well, Harry."

The boy smiled and nodded. Severus fluffed Dudley's pillow. "Just tell the story exactly how it happened," he encouraged softly, "you have done nothing wrong."

He straightened. "Amelia Bones is head of the Auror Office and the logical person for the interview. She is also a reasonable woman who has a niece here at school. She will want to get to the bottom of all this, but she will also not put any more pressure on the children than necessary. I shall pass along the children's request to speak with only one person for now and insist it be her."

"Floo Master Rimini and tell him what happened," Headmaster Sforza instructed him as Severus made his way to the door, "we will need a batch of high quality Veritaserum and since you are part of the investigation you can't brew it."

Severus nodded. It looked like they had some trials to prepare for.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yes! A miracle! I updated. Ending up at home being sick finally allowed me to do some writing amidst a mass of tissues, aspirin and cough syrup. There be an advantage in every disadvantage, right?**

"Uncle Severus! Uncle SEVERUS!"

The Potions Master looked up from the book he had been reading. After the excitement of the past days, it had been good to take a few hours off to relax. However, from the sound coming from the other side of the door, he had best deal with this situation – Harry didn't sound like he would take kindly to a dismissal.

He sighed and opened the door to a red-faced, angry youngster, who had been released from the infirmary that very morning.

"Harry?"

"It's not FAIR!" the boy stamped his foot, his fists clenched, "It. IS. NOT. FAIR! Tell her she can't do this!"

"Harry," Severus said in the no-nonsense voice the children knew so well, pinching his forehead, "Calm down this instant and stop this tantrum or I will put you in the corner until you can tell me what is wrong without screaming."

The boy looked at him darkly, but knowing full well his uncle had no problems carrying out such a threat, took a few deep breaths. With it, his anger seemed to be dispelled and what was left was an unhappy teen trying to hold back tears.

"Madam Pomfrey says I can't compete in the Tournament anymore," he whispered, his voice tight.

Severus briefly closed his eyes and steered the boy to a chair. The nurse must've really vexed Harry if he refused to use the informal 'Aunt Poppy'. "Does Madam Pomfrey believe your magic hasn't recovered sufficiently for such exertion?"

"She says that even if my magic is back to normal, I shouldn't expand such large amounts yet and carefully monitor how much magic I perform," Harry bit his lip, "but my next match isn't for weeks, yet!"

"Not even two weeks away," Severus reminded him. "I'm very sorry, Harry, it's a horrible thing to have happen when you had been looking forward to the Tournament so much, and doing so well, too."

That was apparently not the response the boy was expecting. He looked up.

"Aunt Petunia said I shouldn't make such a big deal out of it, since it's only a game, really," he confessed, "I thought you'd say the same."

Severus took a bin of biscuits from a shelf and offered one to Harry.

"I am not going to go against Aunt Poppy to let you continue in the Tournament," he said as gently as he could, "you had a very severe case of magical exhaustion and it may well take you the rest of the year to completely recover from it. But I do understand what a massive disappointment it is to you. To be honest, I am a little sad too. I was enjoying your matches, you were doing so well. I'm very proud of you."

"Aunt Petunia…" Harry started, after his obvious delight in Severus's praise had worn off.

"Aunt Petunia has probably been worrying about you and Dudley since this Tournament began," Severus interrupted, "she hates the thought of either of you, or Neville for that matter, getting hurt. That's why she doesn't quite understand how important it is to you, but only because she loves you, Harry. Don't forget that."

The boy lowered his eyes guiltily. "I yelled at her…" he confessed.

"Then you had best apologise to her," Severus instructed sternly. He leaned over and ruffled the teen's hair. "I really am sorry, Harry. If there was a safe way to let you compete, we would have, you know that. Aunt Poppy may be a bit zealous when it comes to her patients…"

The snort from the boy made him smile. "…but she would not take away something this important from you unless she had serious doubts about your safety."

Harry nodded reluctantly. "Do I have to return to Italy right away, now?" he asked, dejected.

"I am afraid that is a matter we have to take up with Headmaster Sforza," Severus replied. "What do you want? Would you rather stay here, or go back?"

"I'd like to stay until the end of the Tournament," Harry said, "even if I can't compete. I can help Dudley and Neville, and I really liked getting to spend time with them this year. But the others who disqualified went back to school. And there are all kinds of security measures for me, and Headmaster Dumbledore is making things difficult for you and the Headmaster…"

"That is not your concern," Severus replied, taking a bite out of a biscuit himself and gesturing for the boy to get on with it, as well. "Most of these security measures were for the general benefit of all attending, and the Dementors showed they were no luxury. They would not be taken down upon your departure. Your Headmaster and myself are more than capable of handling Headmaster Dumbledore. The final decision is Headmaster Sforza's, of course, but those things should not be a factor in what you want."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Headmaster Sforza nodded thoughtfully. "It is bitter enough for the boy to have to leave the competition in this manner," he said, "if he wants to stay until the end and spend time with his cousin, I see no reason to deprive him of it. True, the other children who lost their matches early have gone home, but Harry deserves this treat after what has happened. At any rate, it is only a few more weeks. The others who drop out of the competition from now on won't be sent home either if they wish to stay."

They were seated comfortably in Headmaster Sforza's rooms. The evening was calm and quiet, all children too impressed by the invasion of Dementors to be up to any mischief. Hogwarts' staff could do the patrols for tonight. The old man handed Severus a glass of wine.

"He will be needed in the Black trial, anyway, to testify," the Headmaster continued, "it makes no sense to keep sending him back and forth when he could just as easily, and by his own wish, stay here."

"His aunt and uncle are a bit torn over the matter," Severus allowed, a slight smirk playing on his lips as he thought back to Petunia's reaction, "his aunt wanted to keep him nearby so she could easily keep an eye on him and at the same time wants him safely back in Italy, away from any danger. It was rather amusing to behold. In the end, Vernon and I convinced her that considering events and Harry's disappointment in having to leave the competition, allowing the boy to stay with his cousin and his friends here for a bit longer would probably be better for Harry."

Headmaster Sforza smiled faintly and waited.

After a few minutes of silence, the Potions Master reluctantly spoke again, his eyes firmly fixed on a painting on the far wall.

"What has happened to Black?"

"He is in the secure ward of St Mungo's, being examined," the Headmaster said. The younger wizard had been busy sorting out the Ministry end of the incident, the disaster with the Dementors. He had deliberately avoided Black and his fate, both in physical presence as well as in conversation.

"He is guarded, and specialists are determining his mental health as well as his physical condition. Since we have been unable to locate Mr Pettigrew much depends on their evaluation and testimonies at the trial."

"He has escaped Azkaban," Severus scoffed, "St Mungo's isn't going to hold him."

"He has no reason to escape now, and every reason to cooperate," the older wizard pointed out, "if he wishes to regain his freedom and reconnect to his former friends."

"That was not his design in escaping," the Potions Master groused, "he escaped to go after Pettigrew. He was not interested in getting to know Harry or convince Harry of his innocence. Nor was he interested in Harry's friends, as shown all too clearly by Dudley's broken leg. Yes," he sneered before the other wizard even had a chance to respond, "he didn't mean it, it was an accident, he didn't have a lot of choice…I've heard it all."

"Good," Headmaster Sforza said, with a little more force than Severus was used to hearing from the Professor, "because that was NOT what I was going to say. I agree with you that Sirius Black has, at the very least, been careless and negligent. I also agree with you that Harry was only a secondary goal to him, taking the back seat to his plans of revenge on Pettigrew. And I am very, very displeased that he put the children in such a dangerous situation, with him knowing full well he would be exposing them to a murderer. While he was a rat, Pettigrew would not have harmed any of them lest he betray himself. Once exposed, there was no telling what he might do. There could have been a lot more damage done than a broken leg. We were very lucky indeed there were no fatalities."

"I apologise," Severus muttered, gazing at his lap, "I had no right to snap at you. It is so difficult to get anyone to agree to what you are saying. Apart from Petunia and Vernon, everyone seems to think Black's return in Harry's life, in all our lives, is the best thing that could have happened. No matter how much of an irresponsible bastard he might be."

The Headmaster could not help the slight twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "You are not exactly unbiased either, Severus," he pointed out, "nor is Harry a small child anymore. He is probably conflicted in his feelings towards his godfather, but he and Dudley are as close as brothers. He won't take kindly to someone who hurt his brother."

ssssssssssss

It was to be a closed trial. This for several reasons. The reason given to the press and everyone else who inquired, was that a closed trial would be easier on the children. Apart from that, both the Head of the Wizengamot, Dumbledore, and the Minister of Magic – Fudge – had plenty reason to want a closed trial themselves. The irregularities in Harry's placement with the Dursleys and the lack of trial eight years ago weren't something either of them wanted out in the open.

The trial would take place the day before Neville's duel. Since Harry had been forced to forfeit their match and withdraw from the competition, Neville had automatically moved up to the next round, something he kept apologising for until Harry threatened to hex him if he wouldn't stop feeling guilty.

"I'd rather forfeit the match to you than to anyone else," he said, and clearly considered the discussion closed.

Neville was training hard for the next match, aided by Dudley and, as far as permitted by the nurse, by Harry. Severus frequently threw in a few bits of advice as well. Headmaster Sforza even spent an afternoon training the children. Harry still grinned about the look on Neville and Dudley's faces when the Professor had appeared in the training room they were using. Since the beginning of the tournament, to prevent students practicing all over the castle without supervision, a number of unused classrooms had been converted into monitored training rooms. In case of an accident an alarm went off in the infirmary, alerting the nurse. Neville and Dudley obviously weren't used to a senior staff member, let alone a Headmaster, taking an interest in the training exercises of second-year students.

Dudley and Neville were duelling, with Harry and Hermione sitting on the side observing and taking notes. Since only Dudley could provide a sparring partner for Neville, Harry being strictly forbidden from using anything but the most minor spells for a week or two, they were making the best of it. Clever as Hermione was and superior in spell knowledge, not having any significant duelling experience she did not always know what to look for. Harry's observations tended to be more accurate and aimed towards the duelling style employed by the two, and came with advice on how to improve.

The door opened softly, but they were used to this. Students often did this to check if a room was occupied – even though a charmed plate on the door declared it to be in use or no – and older students and Uncle Severus dropped in occasionally to provide some advice. The nurse, also, had a habit of patrolling the rooms from time to time to heal the minor cuts and scrapes that the alarms did not catch and the students usually didn't bother reporting.

It wasn't until Dudley had been petrified and revived that the children looked up and discovered the Institutio's Headmaster standing there.

"Sir," they all sprang to their feet.

"Hello," the old man smiled at them, "I heard you lot have been training a great deal lately."

Neville blushed. "They have been helping me get ready for the next duel, sir. I mean…"

He, Dudley and Hermione looked up at their friend's Professor a bit uncertain. Harry was, after all, an Institutio student helping out a Hogwarts student. Was the man here to berate Harry for betraying his own school and forbid his involvement?

"Don't look so frightened," the Headmaster winked at Harry, who was far less concerned than his friends, "I am not here to sabotage your training, young man. Aside from completely approving of Harry helping a friend, analysing your duels will also teach him a great deal for when his magic has recovered enough to allow him to duel again himself."

"Erm, Sir?" Harry ventured, "why did you come here, then? There's nothing wrong, is there?"

"Oh no, child," the old Professor shook his head, "I merely had the afternoon to myself and thought perhaps you would appreciate my help and input."

Neville nearly choked and promptly tripped over his own feet, barely steadying himself against the wall. "You will help me?"

"Certainly, if you will permit me," Headmaster Sforza nodded, "I do enjoy a good duel, myself. Shall we try a simple match and see if I can give you some pointers?"

It had been one of the most productive and fun afternoons they'd had. Eventually, after correcting some of the flaws Harry had noticed in Neville's style and working some more on Dudley's aim, they had a fun duel, the two boys against the Headmaster, limited to first year spells and prank hexes, from which they all emerged looking…interesting.

"Why does your Headmaster do that, Harry?" Neville asked later. "I don't see any of the other Headmasters showing much interest in the lower years. Or in the upper years, even, only their own favourites. But I see your Headmaster at almost all duels of his students, and some of the others, too."

"I don't know," Harry shrugged, "He's always like that. Back at the Institutio, he sits in on classes sometimes, too, even those of the first years. He walks around the school a lot and when we're in the Dining Hall doing homework – we have our own rooms but it's more fun doing it together sometimes – he'll often walk around to help and answer questions. Most of our teachers do, so I hadn't really thought about it."

"So if you are having a hard time with homework, all you have to do is work on it in your Hall and you'll get all the help you want?" Hermione asked, incredulous.

"Yeah. And if you need some peace and quiet to write an essay or something, you go to your room and write it there. What's the point of doing homework if there's no one to explain things when you get stuck? I mean, you don't have to learn what you already know, right?"

His Hogwarts friends shared a puzzled look.

ssssssssssssss

Sirius Black looked, at the very least, clean. He had been bathed – frequently, probably – and put in clean clothes. His long, matted, shaggy hair had been washed and cut. Though still thin, it was obvious he had gained some weight in the healer's care and his overall condition seemed much better than when Harry had last seen him. The man did seem understandably nervous and uneasy in the wooden chair with chains they put him in, even though the chains had not tied around his wrists and ankles.

Sirius Black told his story first. Then Remus Lupin was called to tell the parts of it that he knew. Then Uncle Severus. He provided a Pensieve memory of the events of that night, as far as he knew them. He refused to look at Black and seemed utterly disgusted having to speak in his favour. Even Harry realized that such a thing would actually BE in Black's favour. Lupins word did not count for much, both for being a werewolf (which was a stupid reason to dismiss him, Harry thought) and for being Black's friend (a much better reason in Harry's opinion). Potions Master Snape, as a highly respected member of the magical community, and known to be less than fond of Black, testifying on his behalf removed much of the doubt that otherwise would have remained. Harry, Dudley and Hermione were well aware that their own testimonies would not count for much either, considering they were minors.

They still gave them faithfully, however, confirming that events had taken place as the others, especially the Potions Master, who obviously had not felt the need to embellish any part that might prove Blacks innocence, had described. Despite the fact that Pettigrew had not been apprehended, Arthur Weasley confirmed that the rat had been in the possession of his sons since eight years previously, shortly after the disappearance of Pettigrew.

Lupin and Black had, as a matter of courtesy, sent Ronald Weasley a new pet – an excitable little owl that tended to annoy half the Gryffindor table when he came to deliver mail.

Faced with all the evidence provided the Wizengamot had no choice but to give Sirius Black his freedom – with apologies for the lack of a trial years ago and over 50,000 galleons paid in damages.

A happy Black shared a one armed hug with Lupin before turning to Harry as he was leaving the courtroom.

"I will soon have sorted matters out," he said, "and then I will be able to get custody of you, as your parents no doubt intended."

Not noticing the horrified and panic-stricken look on the child's face, Black confidently strode out.


	19. Chapter 19

"Sirius…I think you just made a mistake."

Sirius Black looked genuinely puzzled. "I did?"

Remus Lupin sank down on the couch. "You should not have told Harry that you were going to get guardianship."

The other wizard's eyebrows went up. "I intent to get guardianship. I'm exonerated. I'm well off financially. My situation allows for raising a child."

"Did it occur to you that Harry may not want to live with you?" the werewolf asked.

Sirius barked a laugh. "Come on, Remus. He's been raised by Snivellus of all people. He must be dying to get out of there."

"Petunia and Vernon have been taking care of Harry since he was four, doing a great job in raising both him and Dudley," Remus remarked.

"I know," Sirius' confidence seemed to drain away a little, "He seems to be doing alright…but Snivellus! No child should be subjected to that."

Remus sighed. "Potions Master Snape is not the child you used to torment any longer, Siri."

"Torment? Honestly Remus. A few pranks here and there…if the git couldn't handle that, then he has no business being around my godson."

He paced the room, rubbing his right hand with his left. "Now, I know Harry might not want to come live with me…but I can't in good conscious leave him with Snivellus. Hell, he's even stopped the boy from going to Hogwarts! I'm sure Dumbledore will help me."

Seeing there was, at present, no reasoning with his newly regained friend, Remus settled for trying to convince Sirius again at a later time.

ssssssssssss

A white-faced Harry sat on the couch in the Dursley livingroom, comforted by the feeling of being slightly squashed between his aunt and uncle.

"I don't want to go live with him," he said anxiously, "can they really make me?"

"We are your closest relatives," Vernon grunted, "that's gotta count for something."

"Not to mention Harry has been living here for eight years, and is well-cared for and happy," Headmaster Sforza, who had joined them, commented. He reached out to grab a pacing Severus by his arm and forced him down into a chair.

"It is true that Sirius Black was your parents' choice of guardian. His incarceration prevented him from taking custody of you. As it now turns out, he is innocent of the crime he was thought to have committed, but that does not automatically mean he can just take you away. He will have to demand a custody hearing."

"Was Harry legally placed in his family's care?" Severus suddenly asked, "Headmaster Dumbledore simply showed up on my doorstep, demanding the boy and saying he was to be sent here."

"Harry's placement here, as far as I understand, is controversial because Headmaster Dumbledore made that decision on his own, which he had no right to do. While he is Head of the Wizengamot, it does not allow him to simply place a child anywhere he wishes. However, Mr and Mrs Dursley are, as Mr Dursley correctly pointed out, Harry's closest relatives. While the decision-making process was highly irregular, the end result was something that would probably, with Sirius Black imprisoned, have happened anyway. To complain about the Headmasters actions now would be highly counterproductive, since his decisions led to the end result we are trying to _preserve_, not fight."

"Why did Mr Black not even ask me if I wanted to go live with him?" Harry asked, "I do get a say in where I want to live, don't I, Headmaster?"

Headmaster Sforza smiled at the boy. "You certainly have a right to be heard," he assured Harry.

"I don't want to live with someone who insulted Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and Uncle Severus, AND he broke Dudley's leg," Harry leaned into his uncle, "he didn't even escape from prison because he wanted to see me, he just wanted to get Pettigrew."

"I think that the wisest course of action for now would be to invite Sirius Black to a mediation," Headmaster Sforza held up a hand to stave off the inevitable protest, "not to negotiate handing over Harry to him, but to attempt to convince him Harry does not want to live with him. Perhaps once the elation over his new-found freedom has waned somewhat, he will be reasonable."

"I think…no, I know that my presence in any such mediation would incite his rage. He would not be likely to cooperate," Severus admitted.

"I have no wish to see him again," Petunia shivered, "but for us to be able to keep Harry…"

"I would be willing to speak to Mr Black on your behalf," Harry's Headmaster offered. "Initially we would try an informal mediation – I simply meet with him and we exchange our points of view. Should we fail to reach an agreement, we could apply for a formal mediation with the Ministry – a member of the Wizengamot who has otherwise no interest in the case would sit as mediator while both parties present their views and bring witnesses to support those views. The mediator will then try to reconcile both parties and urge them to reach a compromise. Should that fail, there will be an official custody hearing, and the decision made there would be final. Or course, you would need to be present in an official mediation or custody hearing, but I can represent you so your contact with Mr Black would be limited."

Vernon, Petunia and Severus shared a glance.

"We would be very grateful if you would do that for us," Petunia finally said, a small smile breaking through, "let's hope we can resolve this easily."

sssssssssssss

Dumbledore paced his office, frowning. Sirius Black had come to him, asking his help in getting custody of Harry. He had hinted…no, had been quite clear that if he had custody of the boy, Harry would be going to Hogwarts.

Harry at Hogwarts. It was something Dumbledore had long hoped for.

sssssssssssss

It had taken Sirius and Remus a few days to arrange Sirius' new living arrangements. Not wanting to live in Grimmauld Place, he had emptied and sold it. A house in the country with plenty of room for flying was summarily bought and furnished. Remus had, with a great deal of effort, stopped Sirius from setting up a bedroom for Harry.

"It is not yet guaranteed you will get custody, and even so, I think Harry is of an age where he'll want to decorate his own room," Remus pointed out, "wallpaper with snitches and brooms may just be a tad too childish for a twelve-year-old."

"James talked about doing his room that way," Sirius defended.

"Yes…when Harry was three," Remus rolled his eyes. He relented at the slightly lost look his friend gave him.

"I'm sorry, Remus," Sirius waved his wand, removing the offending wallpaper, "I keep forgetting how long it's been."

"I think that might be the problem, Siri," Remus said softly, "so much has happened over the years that you've missed. So many things have changed."

The animagus nodded. "Everything just went on without me. Everyone went on without me…even you," he added, tone not quite accusing but certainly unhappy.

"I thought I had lost all of you for good," Remus sighed, "I thought I'd never see Harry again, either, until Minerva contacted me and told me the Dursleys agreed that I could keep in touch with him."

"How kind of them," Sirius sneered.

"Very kind of them," Remus retorted, "they opened their house and their minds to a world they were not only unfamiliar with, but afraid of. That is something admirable, something few people ever really manage to do. For Harry's sake they did that."

"Their son is a wizard," Sirius shrugged.

"They did not know that until the boys were seven. They are not evil, Sirius. The world isn't as black and white as you tend to see it."

His friend shrugged, clearly not committing himself to considering another point of view from his own.

"Do you think Harry would like it if I bought him a broom?" he changed the subject.

With a small sigh, and a reminder to himself that his friend really had not been out of Azkaban that long, Remus consented to catching Sirius up on the latest developments in broom manufacturing.

ssssssssss

"Mr Lupin," Headmaster Sforza hailed the werewolf as he walked the halls of Hogwarts.

"Headmaster?" Remus halted.

"Mr Lupin," Headmaster Sforza smiled slightly, "Allow me to get straight to the point. I do not know, I do not need to know if you support your friend in his desire to claim guardianship over Harry Potter. However, Harry's guardians have asked me to represent them in an informal meeting with Mr Black to see if it is not possible to come to an agreement. I realize Mr Black does not know me, so I had hoped you would be willing to pass on to him my invitation for a meeting."

Remus nodded. "Of course." He hesitated. "This disagreement puts me in a difficult position," he admitted, "If I support Sirius, regardless of my personal views on his wishes, I risk losing the Dursleys permission to keep in touch with Harry. If I do not support Sirius, I risk losing my friend once again and, if he is successful in getting custody of Harry, the boy, too."

"Harry is twelve years old, Mr Lupin," Headmaster Sforza said softly, "He is not the toddler Mr Black likely has in mind. If he is forced to live with Mr Black against his wishes, I very much doubt it will make either him or Mr Black any happier. I understand the quandary you are in, and I will mention it to Mr and Mrs Dursley. They will likely understand that you feel a responsibility towards Mr Black."

The younger wizard nodded gratefully. "I will pass on your invitation to Sirius," he said, "and will attempt to persuade him to be reasonable. Harry is of an age where his wishes and opinions cannot be disregarded."

ssssssssssss

"No. I am Harry's godfather, I am the one he should have been living with in the first place." Sirius folded his arms. At first, when he just realised he could be regaining his freedom, he had felt insecure. Would Harry even want to come live with him? But upon hearing Harry was not only being raised by Petunia and her walrus husband – he could have accepted that, if grudgingly – but by Snivellus, of all people, he had to take a stand. With so many people opposing him, Sirius' stubborn streak kicked in, as well.

"Mr Black, Harry does not want to live with you. He is happy in the care of his aunt and uncle, and has been these past eight years. What good can there come from uprooting him from a home where he is happy and content?"

"He can learn to be happy and content with me, too," Sirius insisted.

"Sirius," Remus said tiredly, "don't you think that Harry should be happy *because* of you rather than in spite of you? Because if you press this while the boy does not want to live with you, any happiness he can still have would be in spite of what you did. Can't you just take time to build a relationship with Harry instead of plunging in and demanding custody?"

"Are you on their side now, Remus?" Sirius snarled.

The werewolf shook his head. "I failed to support you once and I won't make that mistake again, Siri, but that doesn't mean I have to agree with you. If Harry does not want to live with you and you force him, then all you will get is an angry, upset teen who will never want to see you again once he reaches his majority."

"Mr Black," Headmaster Sforza deflected Sirius' outraged reaction, "do not think I am not sympathetic to you. You have lost everything and want to hold on to the one thing that is left to you, your godson. I understand that. I have no interest in hurting you, I am trying to help you regain the relationship with Harry that you crave. For both your sake and his, please postpone your plans for guardianship and let us discuss having you visit with Harry to get to know each other."

For a moment, both men were convinced they had gotten through to the Animagus and he would discuss other options with them. But then the moment passed.

"No," Sirius said, shaking his head, stubborn though the outrage was gone, "I know Professor Dumbledore will support me, and that counts for a whole lot more in the Wizengamot than the opinion of a boy who doesn't know what's good for him."

sssssssssss

"Why can't they just leave me BE?" Harry yelled in frustration, stamping his foot like a four year old, "why do I have to go to Hogwarts, why do I have to go live with Black, when I don't want to? Why are they trying to make me do things I don't want?"

The adults seemed reluctant to respond to a temper tantrum that they normally would not put up with, because the boy honestly had a right to be upset. Vernon eventually frowned and grabbed the angry teen by his arms, hauling him to the couch and putting an arm firmly around him. Against the familiar scent of his uncle's shirt, Harry deflated and sniffed.

"Sorry…"

Vernon's arm tightened around him. "No more screaming, alright? We're doing all we can," he admonished.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry pulled back his head to look at his uncle, but leaned into him a bit more at the same time.

"I just don't understand. I'm happy here, I go to a great school," Headmaster Sforza smiled at him, "why can't they just leave me be? So what if I was supposed to go to Black..Mr Black? First Professor Dumbledore wants me here, and now Headmaster Sforza says he will support Mr Black in taking me away from here again whether I want to go or not. That's not fair. This is my home."

"No, it isn't fair," Petunia agreed, "We love you and we don't want you to go. And this will always be your home, Harry," she took his face in her hands, "you will always, always be welcome with us."

Harry smiled a tremulous smile. "Sorry about yelling," he offered.

"You need to vent your frustrations," Severus softly said, "but Harry, it is very important that in the official mediation, or the custody hearing, you do not lose your temper. What they must see is an intelligent, healthy, content young man who knows what he wants."

"Harry," Headmaster Sforza drew the boy's attention, "there is something else you must realize. Sirius Black will want to see you. He will demand that he be allowed to visit if he cannot get custody. Are you prepared for that?"

Harry swallowed. "I guess…but can we ask that someone else is with us at first? Or that he visits me at school?"

"That would not be unreasonable, I think," his Headmaster assured him.

"Let's first make sure Harry indeed gets to stay with us," Vernon grunted, "I do not like Dumbledore's involvement, not at all."

ssssssssssss

Dudley was sitting idly by the lake, trying to read his Charms book. Hermione had been with him for a bit, but she went inside earlier to work on a Potions essay, and Neville was helping Professor Sprout in the greenhouses.

"Mr Dursley," a voice greeting him softly, "I take it you are fully recovered?"

Dudley looked up. "Headmaster," he greeted, not very warmly, "yes, my leg has healed, and with a few more nights of dreamless sleep, Madam Pomfrey assures me I should stop dreaming about the Dementors, too."

"They should not have crossed the wards," Dumbledore said in apology, "I made it clear I did not want them on the grounds."

"Right scary, they are," Dudley admitted.

"They are. The mere presence of so many has driven older wizards than you insane," the Professor sighed, "I am very grateful all of you came through unharmed – or at least, no harm that could not be healed."

Seeing Dudley's somewhat sceptical look, the old wizard stared across the lake. "I hear you are doing very well in your studies. Professor Sprout tells me you are hard-working and diligent, and your other professors praise the obvious effort you put into your work."

"My parents and Uncle Severus would never allow us to slack off," Dudley smirked slightly, "they never ask for anything we cannot give, but they do ask for our best efforts."

"Sensible," his Headmaster commented, "I myself find there is a great deal of satisfaction in a job that is well done, and a lot of joy in learning something new."

He smiled slightly. "Well, carry on, Mr Dursley. I trust you will continue to perform well."

ssssssssssss

Amelia Bones had readily agreed to mediate, to the relief of all parties. She was known to be scrupulously fair and unbiased. Attempts to bribe her in the past had proven not only pointless, but also resulted in unpleasant consequences for the person attempting to do so.

So in her office had gathered, on either side of the large conference table, Headmaster Sforza accompanied by both adult Dursleys and Harry, who steadfastly ignored Sirius' attempts at eye contact. At the other side sat Sirius Black, accompanied by Remus Lupin and Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Well," Amelia Bones, seated at the head of the table, started, "we have heard the demands of both sides. Mr and Mrs Dursley wish for Harry to remain in their care. Mr Black wishes to take custody of Harry. Is this correct?"

Nods came from both sides of the table. "Very well. Mr Black, if you and your witnesses will present your case to me and to your opponents."

Sirius stood. "There are two facts here. One, I am Harry's godfather and the one who was supposed to be raising him should anything happen to James and Lily. Second, I was imprisoned in Azkaban unjustly, preventing me from taking on my responsibility towards Harry. It was my right to raise Harry, and I have been denied not only that, but to even know the boy. Harry barely remembers me, something his current guardians have done on purpose."

Headmaster Sforza nodded. "That is true."

Sirius and Remus stared at him, shocked by the lack of denial.

"For all Mr and Mrs Dursley knew, you betrayed your friends and became a murderer," Headmaster Sforza said, friendly but firm, in a tone Harry knew all too well from class, "they never spoke ill of you to their nephew, but they did ignore your existence in the hopes that Harry's memory of you would fade, yes. They were reluctant to explain to a four year old boy that his godfather was responsible for the death of his parents, one of their best friends and a dozen others. This was the situation as they knew it at the time, and they could not have known otherwise. It was easier to leave it be."

Sirius cleared his throat. "Yes. Well. The fact still remains that I should have been Harry's guardian. I have been denied that. I am now in a position to take care of a child, as Mr Lupin can confirm."

Remus seemed reluctant, but confirmed. "Sirius has bought a nice house with room for Harry. He has plenty of money to provide for him."

"Be that as it may," Amelia interrupted, "taking care of a child involves more than a house and money. Mr and Mrs Dursley are also able to provide for Harry, as they have proven these past years, so your sole argument for transferring guardianship to you, Mr Black, is that you were named Harry's guardian, and only your wrongful imprisonment – and no one here will deny it was a terrible miscarriage of justice – prevented your taking up this role."

"Harry's placement with his aunt and uncle was not lawful," Sirius said, "Headmaster Dumbledore…"

"If I may, first," Headmaster Sforza interrupted, "As you have said, Madam Bones, it is true that none of us deny that Mr Black was originally named guardian. However, since he was unavailable it passed to Harry's closest relatives. Whether or not Mr Black was unjustly imprisoned is of no consequence. Of course anyone should be horrified that such a thing has happened to an innocent man, but the fact remains that due to his being unavailable, Mr and Mrs Dursley were the obvious next choice."

"This decision was not made through the proper channels," Sirius argued, "thus it cannot be valid."

"Albus?" Amelia asked, obviously wanting the old wizard to speak.

"I…" Dumbledore began, and looked at the tense and mistrusting faces of the Dursleys and Harry, "I…it is true that I made a mistake. I had no right to make the decision of where to place Harry on my own, nor did I handle the transition wisely. In that respect, yes, Harry's placement with his aunt and uncle could be contested."

Sirius beamed in triumph.

"However," the old Headmaster of Hogwarts continued, "had the case been brought up at the Ministry at that time – not now, but at that time – then Harry would have been placed with his aunt and uncle nevertheless. Despite the mistakes I made in handling the situation at the time, they were the only family he has got, and therefore the logical next candidates. And I have not been proven wrong, since Harry is happy and thriving with them."

"This brings me to my next point," Headmaster Sforza interjected smoothly, "Even if, had this situation come up eight years ago, Mr Black might have had priority to guardianship, today Harry has been in the care of his aunt and uncle for all those years. He is, as Headmaster Dumbledore pointed out, happy and prospering. To remove him from what is his home without his consent would be cruel."

Madam Bones fixed her eye on Harry. "A good point you make – without his consent. Is it indeed without his consent? Harry is twelve years old, certainly old enough to make a statement in regards to his wishes. Harry – where do you want to live?"

"With my aunt and uncle," Harry promptly replied, "I do not know Mr Black, I am not convinced Mr Black has my best interest in mind. I mean, he broke Dudley's leg and he thinks it was justified because he was after some bigger goal. He went after Pettigrew instead of getting me when my parents were killed. With Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, Dudley and I come first. I'm not sure I would come first with Mr Black."

"Harry, Harry, of course you would!" A pale Sirius Black practically babbled. He pulled himself together, though still white-faced. "I thought I'd have time to pick you up, I thought they would take you to hospital and the Ministry would release you to me. And I'm sorry about your cousins leg, but if I hadn't caught Peter, I would not be free now."

Harry drew circles on the table with his finger. "If you were not free now you wouldn't be trying to take me away from home," he muttered.

Lupin winced. That was as much as stating outright that the boy wished Sirius was still in prison. Sirius obviously got the message as well, as he flopped down in his chair, too shocked to even speak.

"Mr Black," Madam Bones said, "it is obvious Harry does not want to live with you. There is no reason to take him from the home he has with his nearest kin, who love him and have done a great job raising him these past eight years. I do understand you wish to regain what your imprisonment stole from you…"

"If Mr Black were to drop his claims to guardianship," Headmaster Sforza quickly offered, "then we would be willing to talk about visiting rights."

He nodded to the boy. Harry got the hint and looked at his aunt. Petunia took his hand in her own.

"I want someone to be there when Mr Black comes to visit me," Harry said, "maybe he could come to my school. He could see my room and classes. I could show him my projects."

"If I might speak with Mr Black and his witnesses for a moment," Madam Bones suggested.

As the others left the room, she turned to a recovering Sirius.

"He wants me in Azkaban…" Sirius whispered painfully.

"No, Mr Black. He is afraid of being taken from a home where he is happy and loved. He feels threatened. He wants the threat to end, that is all."

Amelia sighed. "I must tell you, in a custody court you would not have too great a chance. Harry's current situation is entirely satisfactory. He has a stable, loving home. Forgive me for being blunt, but I am not at all convinced that you could provide a stable home at all. You have not been out of Azkaban that long, and the point about breaking young Mr Dursley's leg will not go over well in any court."

"Sirius…"Dumbledore took over from Amelia, "if you lose in a custody hearing, chances are you will never see or hear from Harry again. If you want to have any sort of influence in his life, you will have to abide by his wishes now and take what they offer – visit him and build a relationship with him."

"And leave him with Snivellus?" Sirius snarled, "fat lot of help you two were, anyway."

"Snivellus?" Amelia inquired politely.

"Severus Snape," Remus rubbed his forehead.

"Potions Master Snape?" Amelia looked at them.

"He is Harry and Dudley's magical guardian," Remus explained, "Sirius objects, based on their childhood rivalry."

"Mr Black, I would definitely not bring up that point in any custody hearing. Your own situation is precarious enough without anyone knowing that you object to one of the most respected men in Europe, who has already done a great deal for your godson and his cousin. Take my advice, agree to visit Harry and leave custody with his relatives."

sssssssssss

Fifteen minutes later, Headmaster Sforza informed the overjoyed Harry that Sirius Black had dropped his demands for guardianship in exchange for regular visits with his godson.


End file.
